Les Papillons de nuit
by HaeMee
Summary: DBSK Yaoi - Bien loin de la réalité de nos chers DBSK: Dans une métropole, deux univers se rencontrent : celui de la rue, où la criminalité et la pauvreté dominent, et celui d'une vie linéaire et conformiste qui ne convient malheureusement pas à tous. Sujets touchés par la fic : Prostitution, toxicomanie, santé mentale, identité.
1. Les Papillons de nuit : Prologue 1

« C'est quand tu n'as plus rien que la rue devient ta maison. Tu as tellement honte d'être à la vue de tout le monde que tu commences à boire pour oublier que tout le monde te voit. Tu le sais que c'est pas fort comme solution la bouteille, mais la honte, ça c'est fort en maudit. »

- Homme itinérant

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT  
Prologue - Partie 1

JaeJoong traversa la salle d'attente d'un pas déterminé, suivi de très près par une femme visiblement contrariée.

- Non, JaeJoong, tu n'as pas de droit d'entrer, c'est confidentiel!  
- Je m'en fiche! C'est mon ami, m*rde!

Il contourna le bureau de l'accueil où l'on doit d'usage se présenter avant d'être orienté à travers les corridors. Il ignora la réceptionniste qui, de son côté, n'osa même pas l'apostropher. Il savait où il s'en allait et personne ne l'arrêterait. Mais la femme frustrée continuait sa poursuite.

- JaeJoong, tu peux pas tout te permettre! Fait demi-tour maintenant, sinon...  
- Sinon quoi, tu vas me foutre à la porte? T'es pas ma mère!  
- JAEJOONG!

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle 012 avec fracas, le bruit faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce. Les yeux des deux amis se croisèrent, le silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce. Le seul son perceptible était la respiration agitée de Jaejoong : l'émotion et le stress avait fait monter l'angoisse en lui. Et ce qu'il voyait à présent ne le calmait guère: son ami de longue date était couvert d'écorchures, de coupures, d'ecchymoses de grandeurs et gravités différentes. Il se méritait même des points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et à la lèvre. JaeJoong sorti de sa torpeur lorsque l'infirmière de rue se remit à l'œuvre, désinfectant et pansant les blessures de Junsu. Le nouvel arrivant finit par simplement détourner le regard.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas monter dans sa voiture, 'su... Il n'a pas changer, il est toujours aussi violent.  
- Ça je le savais, Jae. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent.  
- J'espère que tu vas porter plainte contre ce sale type!  
- Ah ouais, et je leur dis quoi, aux flics? Que ce con a tabassé la p*te qu'il venait de se payer?

JaeJoong arrêta de respirer, ressentant de plein fouet la douleur et la colère de cette défaite imminente. Sa question rhétorique avait brusquement mis fin à l'élan d'expression, il resta donc muet devant Junsu. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses survenait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter son impuissance face à la situation.

- Tu sais bien que si je dépose une plainte, je vais devoir m'expliquer et que c'est moi qu'ils arrêteront. Après tout, c'est moi qui était en mon tort. Je savais ce que je faisais, je connassais les probabilités qu'il me batte. C'est moi le pire dans cette histoire.

JaeJoong soupira, totalement anéantie par les propos de son ami qu'il qualifierait d'« absurdes ». Combien de fois avait-il réfuté ces paroles sans que ça n'est aucun effet sur la façon de pensée de son cadet?  
La femme qui avait talonné Jaejoong quelques minutes auparavant se tenait depuis de début de la conversation dans le cadre de porte, ayant renoncer à arrêter JaeJoong dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Elle ne semblait néanmoins pas plus approuver les actions de JaeJoong qu'elle ne l'était avant l'intrusion. Junsu observa l'un, puis l'autre avant de cligner des yeux et de dire calmement:

- Jae, ta travailleuse sociale est dans le cadre de porte.  
- Je sais...

Le dit nommé se tourna lentement vers elle, un air légèrement piteux perceptible sur son visage. La femme adopta un ton ferme et directif.

- J'aimerais que tu me suives jusqu'à dans mon bureau. Il faut qu'on se parle.

JaeJoong se tut et suivit l'intervenante sans ronchonner. Il savait que la rencontre allait être longue.

JaeJoong sortit du Papillon de Nuit, organisme communautaire qui intervient auprès des personnes œuvrant dans le phénomène prostitutionnel. Sa rencontre improvisée avec Cléo, sa travailleuse sociale, lui avait donné la migraine. Il était épuisé tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais sa journée ne faisait que commencer: Le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon lui indiquait qu'il allait bientôt devoir travailler. Il soupira en regardant au loin, fixant le vide, l'air absent, pensant aux pénibles heures de travail qu'il allait devoir endurer avant d'avoir la paix.

Son regard finit par se fixer sur Junsu qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. JaeJoong hésita un moment, puis s'avança vers son ami. Il garda le silence. Junsu lui sourit tendrement. L'ainé ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises sans dire une seule parole, semblant chercher ses mots pour s'exprimer avec justesse, mais rien ne sortait. Junsu posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café, hyung?

JaeJoong lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant, n'étant pas capable d'en vouloir très longtemps à son ami qu'il appréciait tant. Junsu avait l'effet d'un aimant sur JaeJoong, celui étant irrésistiblement attiré par sa naïveté, son énergie et sa chaleur. Il représentait pour JaeJoong un être qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant : une personne de confiance qui lui exprimait inconditionnellement son amour et son affection, et ce, peu importe ce que Jaejoong pouvait faire ou dire.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé à une petite table au bistro du coin que Junsu repris la parole.

- Pénible, ta rencontre avec Cléo?

JaeJoong baissa les yeux. Junsu savait bien qu'elle l'avait réprimandé, il ne suffisait pas d'être une lumière pour comprendre cela.

- Oui... Elle m'a sermonné pour avoir défier son autorité et pour ne m'être pas mêlé de mes affaires...

JaeJoong arrêta de parler et fixa le petit sac à dos que Junsu venait de poser tout près de lui sur la banquette. C'était le petit sac qu'il apportait avec lui lorsqu'il travaillait. Il contenait son matériel de consommation ainsi que des préservatifs. Déjà une nette amélioration comparativement à l'année dernière où il ne prenait même pas la peine de se protéger.

- Attends, 'su. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ton sac avec toi?

JaeJoong pointait le sac tout en regardant Junsu droit dans les yeux. Le sourire du cadet laissa place à une mine inconfortable et désolée.

- Jae... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas quelques éraflures qui va m'empêcher de travailler...  
- Quelques éraflures, tu dis? Des dizaines de contusions et de plaies, tu veux dire!  
- … Bah je sais que ça ne dérangera pas mes clients habituels. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai besoin d'argent.  
- … Je vais t'en donner, moi, de l'argent.

Junsu éclata de rire et secoua la tête, prenant l'offre à la légère. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami d'un geste enjoué.

- Voyons, Jae, tu sais que tu en as autant besoin que moi. Tu pourras pas fournir pour deux.  
- Je travaillerais deux fois plus, s'il le faut.  
- Je suis responsable de mes choix et actions, je ne suis pas un enfant. Je prends mes propres décisions et je fais le choix de travailler ce soir.

JaeJoong jeta un regard noir à son ami, contrarié par ses choix.

- Je tiens à ce que tu prennes soin de toi! C'est important, tu n'as pas l'état physique nécessaire pour travailler pour le reste de la semaine!

Junsu le regarda avec scepticisme et agrippa soudainement l'un des bras de JaeJoong de ses deux mains et releva la manche de sa veste avant même que ce dernier n'aie le temps de protester. Il mit à nu la peau charcutée de l'avant-bras, constatant avec horreur le nombres d'entailles qui s'y trouvaient et la profondeur de certaines d'entre elles. Chaque coupure hurlait la détresse de l'androgyne.

- Viens pas me déblatérer des conneries du style « prendre soin de moi » et que je ne suis pas état physique pour travailler. Je vais te répéter ce que Cléo te répète sans cesse, Jae, commence par prendre soin de toi avant de penser à aider les autres.

JaeJoong retira d'un coup sec son bras de la poigne de son ami et ne commenta pas. Troublé d'avoir ainsi été confronté, il déposa le montant dû pour son café et quitta le bistro dans les plus brefs délais.

Junsu ne fut pas froissé par la fuite soudaine de l'androgyne. Il s'était habitué à ses petites crises, il connaissait JaeJoong depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il avait toujours été farouche et distant, tentant de fuir les malaises et l'angoisse que certaines situations pouvaient lui imposer. Il n'était pas prêt à toucher ses maux profonds et Junsu le savait. Chose sûre, c'est qu'il serait là lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Il fera tout pour lui, comme JaeJoong l'avait fait pour lui le jour de leur rencontre...

Junsu paya le reste de l'addition et sortit calmement du restaurant. Il fit quelques pas, puis se tourna vers le coucher de soleil qui lui était permis de voir à l'horizon. Il s'étonna à le trouver beau en ce jour qui fut si gris pour lui. Malgré le froid de septembre et le vent glacé qui lui fouettait le visage, cette vision de lumière allumait dans son cœur un brin de chaleur. Il parla à voix haute, comme s'il s'adressait au soleil:

- Que ces si faibles rayons suffissent à me donner le courage de survivre une nuit de plus...

Il partit dans l'obscurité des rues où le crime, l'horreur et le désespoir régnaient en omniprésence. Pour une nuit de plus.

* * *

Fin de la Prologue (1ère partie)


	2. Les Papillons de nuit : Prologue 2

« On dit souvent que nous sommes tous égaux, mais c'est faux : la santé, la stabilité, la sécurité, l'amour, la famille, la valorisation sont des variables favorables que l'on prend trop souvent comme acquises par tous. Dans le marathon qu'est la vie, nous ne partons pas tous d'un même point de départ et certains ont un ou plusieurs boulets enchaînés à leurs pieds. Il est facile de juger les choix des autres lorsqu'on ignore que c'est souvent par manque de choix s'offrant à eux qu'ils choisissent des parcours difficiles. »

Professeur d'intervention, 51 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT  
Prologue - Partie 2

- Et là, elles m'ont dit : « Yunho, il serait temps que tu te trouves une copine! Tu pourrais te trouver une jolie étudiante avec qui partager ta vie! »

Yunho regardait Yoochun avec un regard insistant, attendant de sa part une quelconque réaction. Yoochun mâchait calmement sa bouchée de viande et haussa les épaules. Habituellement, il profitait de sa pause du dîner pour relaxer, mais Yunho et ses préoccupations avaient envahi sa pause-repas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si choquant? Ça t'arrive à chaque début de semestre. Tu fais craquer les filles de ta classe et elles tentent de se rapprocher de toi en espérant t'avoir comme petit ami. C'est pas nouveau! On en a déjà parlé de tout ça, non?

Yunho fronça légèrement les sourcils et baissa la tête, l'air de réfléchir à tout ça. Il mordit dans son sandwich avant de répondre.

- Peut-être... mais là, c'est rendu que mes parents aussi me font la pression.

- FLASH BACK-

Yunho rédigeait un travail à l'ordinateur lorsque son père cogna à la porte de sa chambre. Il se tourna vers la porte et cria « Entrez! » avant de voir son paternel entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui sourit et s'approcha de son lit.

- Je peux m'asseoir?  
- Bien sûr, papa!

Le dit papa s'exécuta et s'installa confortablement sur le lit de son fils.

-Ta mère et moi sommes très content que tu soies venu passer ton congé de la semaine de lecture avec nous. Nous ne t'avions pas vu depuis le début de ta session! De n'entendre ta voix qu'au téléphone ne suffisait plus pour ta mère et moi.

Yunho décrocha un magnifique sourire au commentaire de son père et hocha vivement la tête.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureux d'être avec vous! Ça va aussi me faire du bien d'être chez moi pour une semaine complète. Même si j'ai quelques travaux à finir, je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec vous.

Son père acquiesça de la tête et baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains. Yunho suivit le regard de son père et remarqua que ce dernier jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler... C'est à propos de ta mère...

Yunho sentit qu'un malaise planait. Sa voix eu un peu moins d'assurance:

- ...Oui?

- Ta petite sœur est arrivée avec un nouveau petit ami à la maison il y a deux semaines. Ta mère était folle de joie, elle l'a accueillit instantanément à bras ouverts.

- Oui, je sais, Jihye m'a parlé de son amoureux.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien qui avait été dit par le paternel que Yunho ne savait pas déjà. La nervosité gagna Yunho car le malaise de son père ne s'estompait pas, il stagnait. Son cœur accéléra le rythme de ses battements, ses muscles se tendirent, son estomac se contracta. Il attendit la suite.

- Il y a quelques jours, alors que moi et ta mère nous nous apprêtions à dormir, elle m'a parlé de ses inquiétudes envers toi.

Yunho fût surpris par les propos de son père et son visage ne manqua pas de l'exprimer. Son père se s'empressa de donner des explications.

- Tu approches la fin de ton BAC et tu n'as jamais ramener de copine à la maison. Elle se disait que peut-être tu avais honte de ta famille...

Yunho le coupa pour le contredire.

- Mais Voyons! Je n'ai pas honte de vous! Jamais j'aurais honte de ma famille, au contraire, j'en suis même très fier!  
- C'est ce que je me lui empressé de lui dire. Mais ça ne l'a pas apaisé. Elle disait trouver étrange que Jihye ramène un deuxième garçon à la maison à 17 ans et que toi, à 22 ans, tu n'aies même jamais parler d'une fille qui t'intéressait. Elle disait peut-être ne pas t'avoir assez encourager à te lancer dans une relation amoureuse. Tu connais ta mère, elle met toujours tout sur sa faute...  
- Je... mais non, ce n'est pas ça! Je n'aurais pas de gêne à me mettre en couple...  
- D'accord... Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche? Je veux dire, même lorsque tu étais au lycée, tu avais la cote... Et pourtant, tu n'as même jamais fréquenté une fille. Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux nous parler?

Le père de Yunho le regardait avec un air très interrogatif, mais aussi très quémandeur, comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse spécifique de sa part. Yunho laissait le silence accroître la tension qui planait durant plusieurs longues secondes. Sentant que c'était trop pour lui, il finit par dire:

- Bah.. je comptais vous en parler lorsque ce serait plus sérieux, mais... je fréquente une étudiante de mon programme.

-FIN DU FLASH BACK-

Yoochun écouta le récit de son ami tout en le regardant très attentivement.

- Pourquoi tu lui as répondu une chose pareille?  
- Je sais pas... Je pensais que j'achèterais la paix avec ça. Mais au lieu de ça, mes parents m'ont posé des tas de questions sur cette fille. Ma sœur s'est même mêlée à la partie. Je me suis enfoncé dans mes mensonges de façon exponentielle. Ma mère était totalement emballée, elle parlait de voir cette fille, de magasiner ou cuisiner avec elle. C'était flippant, elle a même parler de petits-enfants! J'adore les enfants, mais je ne suis pas du tout rendu à ce stade-là!  
- Surtout que cette fille n'existe pas. Et que tu es gay.

Yunho fusilla Yoochun du regard et croisa les bras en signe de fermeture.

- Quoi! Parle pour toi, je ne suis pas gay.  
- Hey, je ne suis pas dupe à ce point! La seule personne à qui je t'ai vu rouler une pelle, c'était un mec.  
- Peut-être, mais c'était dans un party de la faculté et j'étais excessivement saoul.  
- Ouais, mais l'alcool ne t'invente pas des envies, elle t'enlève l'inhibition de les assouvir.

Yunho défiait Yoochun du regard, mais son ami le lâcherait pas le morceau, étant bien décider à le confronter sur sa situation amoureuse plus que douteuse. Yunho soupira.

- Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne pense pas, du moins. Je n'ai pas vraiment été plus attiré par un gars que par une fille. Je n'ai tout simplement pas été attiré du tout.  
- Oui, mais peut-être que tu ne t'es pas donné la chance de l'être non plus. Je vais te dire ce que m'a déjà dit mon psy: centre-toi sur tes besoins. Écoute-toi et arrête d'écouter les pression sociales ou familiales. Là, tu seras à l'écoute de tes vraeis envies.

Yunho n'ajouta rien de plus sur le sujet. Il se laissa quelque instants pour analyser et bien comprendre les paroles de son ami. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, il releva la tête et demanda à Yoochun:

- Hey, c'est cette année que tu finis ton BAC toi aussi. As-tu commencer à regarder s'il y a des postes qui t'intéresseraient?  
- Hum... Oui. J'ai regardé un peu des offres d'emplois publiés par des écoles secondaires dans le coin. Je pensais peut-être enseigner le piano dans une école ayant un programme de concentration musique.  
- Le piano reste ton coup de cœur...  
- Oui, même après avoir appris à jouer d'une multitude d'instruments, il reste que rien ne fait autant mon bonheur que de jouer du piano.

Yunho fit un beau sourire à son ami.

- Je suis bien heureux que tu aies trouver ta voie! Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te centres aussi sur tes besoins.

Yoochun le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que le célibat, mais toi, ça fait bien presque 2 ans que tu n'es plus en couple? T'as pensé fréquenté un autre gars?

Yoochun le dévisagea un court instant avant d'afficher un petit sourire amusé.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

Yunho grogna et roula des yeux, offusqué par la réponse de Yoochun.

- Non mais, ce que tu peux être con! Je ne parlais pas de moi!  
- Je sais, je plaisantais. Merci de penser à moi, c'est gentil.

Les amis se sourirent l'un à l'autre, puis continuèrent de manger en bavardant sur des sujets plus légers, se laissant tous deux le temps d'apprivoiser les idées que l'un et l'autre s'étaient lancés.

* * *

Fin de la Prologue (2e partie)


	3. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 1

« Suite à mon divorce, j'ai fait une dépression majeure qui a justifiée une hospitalisation de plus de 2 mois. Pendant mon séjour, j'avais plusieurs activités par semaine, dont un atelier de groupe sur la vie spirituelle. Lors d'une séance, la psychologue nous a demandé de faire la liste des rêves que nous avions. Je me suis dit qu'à 40 ans, il ne nous est plus possible d'avoir des rêves. »

Ancienne résidente de maison de transition, 40 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT  
Chapitre 1

Yoochun resta planté devant la porte du café-rencontre L'intersection.

« Tu verras, c'est un petit bistro très sympathique. Je crois que de rencontrer des gens qui vivent avec des... particularités semblables aux tiennes pourrait t'être profitable. Tu te sentirais sans doute davantage compris. »

Yoochun se rappelait très bien les arguments que son médecin lui avait donnés afin de le convaincre de bénéficier des services offerts par cette ressource. Pourtant, il se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'établissement depuis plus de 10 minutes et il n'avait pas encore bougé, n'osant même pas mettre sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Tu me dis souvent te sentir seul... Les gens qui côtoient ce café-rencontre se trouvent dans des situations similaires à la tienne. Si tu ne tiens pas à t'y faire des amis, au moins là-bas tu pourras être soutenu. Il y a des intervenants sur place qui sont là pour t'écouter et te conseiller au besoin. »

Seulement, Yoochun ne voyait pas l'intérêt de raconter sa vie à des inconnus, que ceux-ci soient intervenants ou non. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre les pieds à L'intersection. Il refusait de croire qu'un endroit comme celui-ci pouvait être fait pour lui. Il trouvait humiliant qu'on lui recommande ce genre de support émotionnel. Son médecin avait sans doute fait une erreur, il avait sans doute perçu son cas pire qu'il ne l'était. Son docteur le prenait-il pour un idiot incapable d'avoir des amis, incapable d'avoir des relations avec des gens dits normaux? Trouvait-il réellement que Yoochun avait sa place dans cet organisme? Yoochun espérait bien qu'il se soit trompé.

Yoochun revint sur terre lorsqu'un homme sortit du bistro en se parlant tout seul. Ce monsieur était si concentré dans sa conversation qu'il ne remarqua par la présence de Yoochun et manqua de le percuter de justesse. Cette courte péripétie ne l'encouragea guère à entrer: il n'avait pas envie de s'afficher comme faisant partie de ces gens-là.

Les siècles de stigmatisation et de préjugés pesaient lourd sur ses épaules à présent. S'il hésitait autant à entrer, c'était parce qu'il accordait beaucoup d'ampleur à cette action : entrer dans ce bistro, c'était se résigner à subir une existence misérable sans espoir d'améliorer sa situation. À ces yeux, cela signifierait qu'il était faible, impotent, dysfonctionnel, qu'il faisait réellement partie de ce groupe méprisé de tous. C'était aussi lui coller l'étiquette « anormal » dans le front. C'était aussi rendre sa condition chronique et fataliste : franchir ce seuil voulait dire pour lui renoncer à une vie normale, à une vie dont il rêvait.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Yoochun ne put éviter une deuxième rencontre. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre homme qui sortait du bistro. Cette fois-ci, c'était un garçon plus jeune, probablement même de son âge. Un garçon tout à fait de son goût: un homme de sa grandeur, mince, aux cheveux décolorés et coiffés avec style, d'origine asiatique tout comme lui. Il avait même pu entrevoir son s-line assez sexy. Le garçon avait quelques blessures en guérison visibles sur son visage, mais ce fut le sourire angélique qui planait sur ses lèvres qui captura l'attention de Yoochun. Le comble, c'est que le garçon semblait des plus normaux.

- Bonjour!

Le garçon lui tendit une cigarette, chose que Yoochun refusa poliment. L'autre homme hocha la tête, se glissa la cigarette entre les lèvres et l'alluma sans plus attendre.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, hein?

Yoochun scruta le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche d'un signe de malveillance ou de moquerie, mais il ne trouva rien de malintentionné provenant de cet être si mignon. L'étudiant se sentait en confiance. Il acquiesça de la tête. L'inconnu surenchérit.

- … C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit point, je suppose.

Yoochun fit un petit sourire en coin et acquiesça à nouveau, un peu moins tendu.

- Oui, je ne suis pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'endroit... Ça me semble bien, mais...  
- Mais tu hésites à entrer.

Le regard de Yoochun s'éclaira, heureux que quelqu'un comprenne sa situation. Sa posture se fit plus naturelle alors qu'il hochait de la tête à nouveau. L'étranger prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se remettre à parler.

- Tu sais, t'es pas le seul à passer par là, à avoir peur de...tout ça. Le mieux à faire, c'est de rationaliser tes appréhensions. T'as peur de quoi, en fait? Le pire qui peut t'arriver, c'est que l'endroit ne te plaise pas.

L'étudiant se mit à rire nerveusement. Effectivement, sa peur était déraisonnable. Peut-être avait-il accordé trop d'ampleur à la situation, tout simplement. L'inconnu écrasa sa cigarette et la jeta dans la poubelle tout près de l'entrée après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien éteinte. Il lui tendit la main:

- Je m'appelle Junsu.

Junsu regardait Yoochun dans les yeux, attendant un nom en retour. Il ne le demanda pas implicitement afin de ne pas brusquer sa nouvelle connaissance. Yoochun ne se fit pas prier.

- Moi c'est Yoochun... enchanté, Junsu.

Yoochun serra sa main chaleureusement, son regard ancré dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il le fixait d'un air à la fois concentré et lunatique, comme envouté par Junsu. Il était tellement absorbé par le moment présent qu'il en oublia de lâcher sa main. Junsu se mit à rire doucement et retira sa main de celle de Yoochun.

- Je peux te faire visiter la place, si tu veux.  
- Merci, ça serait bien apprécié.

Yoochun suivit Junsu à l'intérieur sans hésiter, oubliant les réticences qui l'animaient encore quelques instants auparavant à la simple idée de mettre le pied à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son guide improvisé lui montra quelques pièces en expliquant l'utilisation faite de chacune d'entre elles.

- Ici, c'est la pièce principale, le « bistro »: comme tu peux voir, il y a beaucoup d'espace. C'est la pièce la plus conviviale. Habituellement, les gens s'assoient à l'une des tables pour boire un café ou jouer à un jeu de société.

Il pointa une porte entrouverte.

- Là, c'est le bureau des intervenants, là où ils remplissent la paperasse, j'imagine. Tu peux aller leur parler quand tu en as envie. La plupart du temps, ils sont avec nous, dans la salle du bistro.

Il ouvrit une autre porte, donnant cette fois-ci sur une pièce vide. Un tableau au mur du fond et des chaises empilées dans un coin de la pièce étaient le seul contenu de la pièce.

- Ici, des intervenants donnent des ateliers à l'occasion. Les sujets sont très variés, ça peut concerner d'autres organismes, l'estime de soi, l'affirmation de soi, etc. La participation est facultative et se fait sur une base volontaire, ce n'est pas imposé à qui que ce soit.

Yoochun était quelque peu déconcerté. L'endroit lui semblait bien, voire agréable. Il s'attendait à bien pire. Il était même surpris d'y trouver un garçon de son âge qui avait l'air si... « normal ».

- Mais... mais ici... c'est bien pour les personnes qui...

Yoochun hésitait à continuer sa phrase. Junsu cligna des yeux, le regard rempli de curiosité. Il pencha la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas trop où Yoochun voulait en venir, attendant impatiemment la suite de sa réponse. Cette réaction si mignonne eut comme effet de déconcentrer l'étudiant qui resta pantois devant Junsu. Sa posture, son regard, sa simple physionomie le rendaient irrésistible à ses yeux. Yoochun secoua la tête pour tenter de retrouver ses mots et terminer sa phrase.

- Hum, pour les personnes qui ont … untroubledesantémentale... non?

Ses dernières paroles avaient été marmonnées avec rapidité, Yoochun ayant encore de la difficulté à nommer le sujet tout haut. Le musicien avait même baissé les yeux en posant la question. Malgré qu'il vive avec son trouble depuis quelques années déjà, la chose restait tabou pour lui. Junsu constata son inconfort. Il posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule de Yoochun, lui laissant amplement l'aise de refuser son geste s'il n'approuvait pas le contact physique. Pour toute réponse, le musicien releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Junsu. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ouais, c'est pour les gens qui ont des troubles de santé mentale. Mais, tu vas voir, c'est pas axé sur les diagnostics. On n'est pas en psychiatrie ici! Ils ne font même pas de tenue de dossier ou des trucs du genre. C'est vraiment plus une place pour... briser l'isolement. Et bah, au besoin, c'est vraiment intéressant d'avoir des professionnels qui peuvent t'aider sans te juger sans arrêt. C'est chouette ici, non?

Yoochun n'avait pas détourné le regard de celui de sa nouvelle connaissance. Il se sentait rassuré par Junsu, mais dans un même temps, totalement chaviré : il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait bouleversé de la sorte, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Yoochun hocha la tête, sans dévier le regard, ses yeux ne s'étant pas encore résolus à quitter ceux du garçon si mignon.

- Oui... merci beaucoup... pour tout... je ne sais pas si je serais finalement rentré sans toi.

Junsu fut flatté par le commentaire. Il lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Ça me fait plaisir, je ne t'aurai pas laissé comme ça, mortifié devant l'entrée!

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire à ce constat. Junsu retira sa main et tourna la tête pour consulter l'horloge accrochée au mur du bistro.

- Ça te dirait, un café et une partie de cartes? Tu vas voir, je suis imbattable au Skip-Bo! Mais, t'inquiètes, comme t'es nouveau, je vais te laisser quelques chances.

Yoochun se remit à rire et secoua la tête en signe de protestation face à ce manque de modestie.

- Des chances, tu dis? Oublie ça, je vais gagner sans aucune aide, on ne fait pas de quartier au Skip-Bo!

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent un agréable moment ensemble, un moment si agréable qu'ils en perdurent la notion du temps. Lorsqu'ils consultèrent enfin l'horloge à nouveau, Yoochun sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il avait cours dans à peine une heure. Il se leva en vitesse et s'empressa d'aider Junsu à ranger le jeu.

- Oh, je suis désolé de partir si subitement, mais je dois y aller maintenant, sinon je vais être en retard à mon cours!  
- Ah? Des cours de quoi?

Yoochun ralentit un petit instant pour observer Junsu, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de parler de lui à une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer. Après tout, même si le garçon lui semblait sympathie et sans malice, il restait qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il n'hésita toutefois à répondre qu'une fraction de seconde.

- J'étudie en musique à l'université. Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir enseigner le piano à des élèves d'écoles secondaires.

Le regard de Junsu s'illumina.

- T'es musicien? Wow! T'es interprète? T'es compositeur?  
- J'aime bien composer... Je fais partie d'un groupe avec d'autres potes, on fait parfois de petits concerts dans des pubs ou cafés pas trop loin d'ici. On joue pour le plaisir, on sait qu'ils sont rares, les élus, dans le monde de la musique...

Il regarda Junsu de la tête aux pieds, semblant hésiter à continuer sur sa lancée. Il avait envie d'inviter Junsu, de trouver un prétexte pour le voir, pour être avec lui, pour apprendre à le connaître davantage. En identifiant intérieurement ses envies, il se trouva un peu idiot de vouloir ainsi précipiter les choses. Après tout, il était un pur inconnu pour Junsu et rien ne lui indiquait que ce dernier ressentait la même attirance envers lui. Il prit une bonne respiration et fit comme Yunho lui avait dit de faire quelques semaines auparavant: se centrer sur ses besoins et écouter son cœur.

- Hum, jeudi prochain, je joue au pub Le Q.G... si ça te dit, tu... bah tu pourrais venir nous voir jouer.

Junsu réagit intensément malgré lui à cette invitation. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait été invité où que ce soit par une personne autre que Jaejoong. Disons que d'aller au motel avec un client, c'était loin d'être une sortie très palpitante. Il rougit promptement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier cette invitation.

* Est-ce qu'il m'invite par... politesse, ou par intérêt? Un intérêt physique... ou un intérêt envers ma personne? Il est très attirant, j'aimerais bien me le faire. Peut-être qu'il est gai.*

- Bien, tu peux compter sur moi.

Yoochun fut ravi que son offre soit acceptée.

- Parfait! Si on ne se croise pas ici entre temps, alors on se dit à jeudi.

Yoochun partit sur un pas rempli d'entrain, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Tout au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que Junsu ne lui pose pas un lapin. Il venait de quitter les lieux et déjà il ressentait déjà l'irrésistible envie de le revoir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1


	4. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 2

« Depuis que j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents, j'ai vécu des épreuves assez pénibles, tellement que j'en suis venue blazée. Je ne ressens plus les choses qu'à moitié. Dès qu'un malheur m'arrivait, je l'enfouissais au plus profond de moi pour ne pas disjoncter. Un viol, deux viols, trois viols, quatre viols... au 5e viol, j'ai regardé le gars dans les yeux et je lui ai dit très sèchement : Allez, criss, dépêche-toi, je travaille dans moins d'une heure. »

Ancienne résidente de maison de transition, 25 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT  
Chapitre 2

Jaejoong monta les dernières marches de l'escalier menant à son petit logement. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, il se précipita vers sa salle de bain, procédant tout de suite à sa routine d'hygiène : inutile de dire qu'il avait bien hâte de se laver après avoir fait des clients. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être bien propre, il sortit de la pièce en ne portant qu'un simple peignoir. Il s'approcha de son canapé et s'y laissa tomber en lâchant un long soupir.

La fatigue avait gagné son corps, mais sa tête restait éveillée : il avait toujours de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil après une nuit de travail. Il sentait encore ces mains impures sur son corps, les bouches inconnues parcourir sa peau. Même après un rigoureux brossage de dents et une douche, il se sentait sale. Le savon et l'eau chaude ne suffisaient pas à effacer tous ces souvenirs de passages clandestins sur sa personne. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et épuisés, mais son esprit était bien réveillé : il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

Souvent, dès qu'il arrivait chez lui, il lui suffisait de s'injecter une dose d'héroïne dans les veines afin d'apaiser la tempête d'émotions qui chavirait son être. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas pouvoir de payer sa dose. Cela arrivait surtout dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, alors que les clients se faisaient plus rares. Pas de clients, pas d'argent, donc pas d'héroïne. Son pusher n'était pas un enfant de chœur et Jaejoong refusait de s'endetter auprès de lui, ne voulant pas ajouter des problèmes à ceux qu'il avait déjà. Lorsqu'il ne rassemblait pas la somme nécessaire pour se procurer sa dose, insomnie, frissons, tremblements s'en suivaient. Les symptômes de sevrage étaient bien pénibles. Il n'avait toutefois pas ce problème ce jour-là : dès qu'il eu terminé de travailler, il s'était rendu chez son dealer afin de se procurer une dose.

JaeJoong s'injectait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait consommé plusieurs autres drogues avant d'aboutir à l'héroïne qui était devenue une porte de sortie pour lui. Une porte de sortie qui s'avérait ouvrir sur le néant, car c'est tout ce que ça lui inspirait, du néant : Il sentait un énorme vide à l'intérieur de lui depuis toujours, se sentant mal aimé et inutile depuis sa tendre enfance. Ses jeunes années bondées en mésaventures lui avaient laissé un avant-goût amer de ce que serait l'avenir pour lui. La vie lui semblait futile, sans but et sans issue autre que la mort qui n'était encore qu'un autre néant. À force d'essuyer les coups durs, tout lui semblait sans importance.

Il n'avait plus rien pour lui : que restait-il à quelqu'un enseveli sous divers drames personnels, sans famille, sans argent, dépendant à l'héroïne, n'ayant qu'une deuxième année de secondaire complétée? Dans un monde où le conformisme, la consommation matérielle et l'aisance financière sont des critères d'inclusion sociale, que lui reste-t-il? Se reprendre en main lui semblait aussi ardu que d'escalader l'Everest et, franchement, il n'entrevoyait rien de suffisant pour le motiver à simplement essayer de remonter la pente. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de faire de s'inclure dans la société. Il refusait de faire partie de ces gens qui l'avaient si injustement exclu de leur monde alors qu'il n'était même pas en âge de se protéger seul face à la cruauté humaine. Tant de gens qui connaissaient sa situation, sa souffrance, sa solitude et si peu de volontaire pour le protéger, prendre position ou minimalement dénoncer sa situation. On en est rendu là, à ne pas défendre les plus démunis par lâcheté, pour ne pas avoir à s'imposer une infime implication sociale. Jaejoong refusait d'être comme ça et adhérer à la société signifierait de s'accommoder à cette répugnante oisiveté.

Il se leva de son canapé et se rendit à la cuisine afin de prendre une seringue stérile dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Il apporta son flacon d'héroïne et sa seringue jusqu'à son canapé et se réinstalla confortablement. Il releva sa manche afin de découvrir son bras. Il tâtonna près de lui pour trouver la ceinture qui lui servait de garrot lors de ses injections. Il la resserra autour de son bras et tira sur la languette de cuir avec ses dents. Une fois qu'il repéra la veine idéale pour l'injection, il y inséra l'aiguille et y libéra le produit illicite. Les effets ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de faire effet : il perdit tout contact avec la réalité, comme s'il se trouvait dans un tout autre monde. Immobile et sans attention, il ne fit que profiter de l'euphorie intense qui envahissait son cerveau. Il bascula vers l'arrière et s'écrasa sur le dossier du canapé et desserra la mâchoire, lâchant du même coup la languette de cuir. Il se sentait bien et serein, comme si aucun de ses soucis ne pouvait le tourmenter à cet instant.

L'effet dura quelques heures et s'estompa progressivement. Il s'endormit sur son canapé, l'héroïne l'aidant à relaxer et à ralentir la vitesse à laquelle ses idées fusaient dans sa tête. Il se réveilla en soirée, le corps courbaturé. Il se leva et alla se remplir un verre d'eau. Par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier, il observa l'horizon. Son appartement se situant au 4e étage de son immeuble, il avait ainsi une vue "intéressante" de son quartier. Il admira les lumières de la ville contrastant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et ce, jusqu'à ce que son regard dévie vers l'horloge qui indiquait 23 h 13.

- Quoi, 23 h 13!

Réalisant qu'il devrait déjà travailler depuis près de 75 minutes, JaeJoong s'habilla en vitesse avant de quitter l'appartement. Après tout, du temps c'est de l'argent et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre. Il courut à travers les rues de son quartier afin de se rendre à son point de rencontre habituel. À mi-parcours, un orage électrique éclata, fracassant le ciel sombre de ses éclairs lumineux. Les intempéries n'avaient jamais arrêté Jaejoong, ainsi il ne fit qu'ignorer l'abondante averse qui qui ne mit qu'à peine une minute avant de le détremper jusqu'aux os. Malgré son obstination, il ne put ignorer la fraiche température de la nuit qui, fusionnée à la pluie, le fit grelotter de tous ses membres. Le froid ne le ralentit pas dans sa course, même qu'il le motivait à garder le rythme puisque plus vite il se rendrait dans sa rue de travail, plus vite il pourrait rentrer au chaud dans la voiture d'un client.

Aveuglé par l'obscurité et la pluie qui se déversait sur son visage, il dérapa sur la chaussée glissante et tomba brutalement au sol. La chute le désarçonna quelque peu, il dut prendre quelques secondes afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit la douleur se diffuser dans tout le côté droit de son corps, surtout dans son pied droit où il parvenait même à y sentir ses pulsations cardiaques. Il se releva très lentement, ayant de la difficulté à trouver un bon appui sur ses membres endoloris. Il réussit malgré tout à se remettre sur pied et c'est en boitant qu'il se rendit à son point de rencontre. Sale, gelé, blessé et détrempé, il attendait patiemment qu'un client vienne l'accoster. Mais les rues étaient désertes, il n'y avait aucun passant ni aucune voiture à l'horizon. La nuit s'annonçait longue...

Yunho salua les derniers danseurs qui quittaient finalement le studio de danse La Boîte Rouge. Yunho était très heureux d'avoir enfin une troupe de compétition à entrainer et il ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme et d'idées pour les mener loin à travers les diverses compétitions auxquelles ils allaient participer cette année. Il était certainement ambitieux et orgueilleux, mais surtout il croyait énormément au potentiel des jeunes adolescentes qui composaient sa troupe. Par contre, il devait s'avouer épuisé par sa soirée : il aura besoin d'un peu de temps afin de se réhabituer à jumeler études et compétitions de danse dans sa routine hebdomadaire. Il avait opté pour un été très peinard, ce qui rendait son adaptation plus difficile. Par contre, il ne regrettait pas son choix et, malgré l'épuisement, il avait déjà hâte à la prochaine pratique.

Il ramassa ses quelques feuilles de notes, son Itouch et sa veste qui trainait un peu plus loin sur une caisse de son. Il constata avec joie qu'il était le dernier professeur de danse présent dans le studio, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser la salle de danse sans avoir à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit. Il profita de cette exclusivité pour pratiquer quelques routines individuelles qu'il allait lui-même présenter lors d'une prochaine compétition. Son aisance était évidente, sa fluidité et sa précision remarquables. Il habitait l'espace et la musique avec justesse et sensibilité. Sa passion pour la danse était bien flagrante lorsqu'il interprétait une chorégraphie.

Il compléta un peu de paperasse en vitesse avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude. Puis, il ferma les lieux calmement, un certain bien-être habitant son être, son corps et son esprit apaisé par la satisfaction et l'activité physique. Il ne prit connaissance de la météo que lorsqu'il mit les pieds hors du bâtiment.

- Oh là! Il pleut des cordes!

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et s'y installa confortablement, puis prit la route vers la résidence étudiante où il était logé. Or, il lui fut impossible d'emprunter son chemin habituel : une partie considérable de sa route était bloquée par des travaux routiers. Il prit donc un détour et se retrouva ainsi à traverser dans les quartiers les plus défavorisés de la ville. Ne connaissant aucunement le coin, il emprunta les rues aléatoirement, s'improvisant le trajet qui lui semblait le plus court pour atteindre le quartier universitaire.

Sa voiture tourna sur le coin d'une rue qui lui semblait encore plus paumée que toutes les autres du quartier. Ses phares éclairèrent la rue en entier, ce qui permit à Yunho d'apercevoir à quelques mètres à peine de sa voiture un jeune homme mouillé, souillé de boue, aux vêtements dégoutants et abimés. Son coeur rata un bond en voyant le piteux état du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui proposer son aide, trouvant inhumain de laisser qui que ce soit dehors dans un état pareil. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager:

- Hé... Hé toi!

Il réussit à capter l'attention de Jaejoong qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour être mieux disposé à entendre Yunho.

- Il fait tempête dehors...

Jaejoong ne broncha pas devant cette évidence. Il garda le silence et continua de fixer Yunho derrière sa franche mouillée qui lui couvrait le visage. Il était si passif que Yunho crut même qu'il ne parlait pas sa langue?

- …Tu comprends ce que je dis? Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper la crève! Tu habites près d'ici?

Jaejoong était surpris par la réaction de l'étranger. Savait-il où il se trouvait? Savait-il dans quel genre de rue il se trouvait? Il ne semblait pas être là pour des services sexuels : il n'était certainement pas du coin. JaeJoong persista dans le silence. Yunho lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Allez, entre! Je vais certainement pas te laisser ici dans cet état-là!

Jaejoong hésita quelques instants, puis entra dans la voiture, s'asseyant aux côtés de Yunho. JaeJoong tremblait de tout son corps et respirait avec difficulté. Yunho l'observa quelque peu avant de retirer sa veste et de la tendre à l'inconnu. JaeJoong la prit et l'enfila sans rechigner.

- T'es asthmatique?

Jaejoong hocha grossièrement la tête, son geste manquant de finesse à cause de ses tremblements persistants. Yunho ouvrit le coffre à gant de sa voiture et en sortit des pompes. C'était les siennes, évidemment. Il les tendit à Jaejoong.

- Tiens, utilise-les.

Jaejoong obéit sans commenter et inhala le produit des deux pompes. Après quelques instants, sa respiration revint régulière.

- Ça va mieux? … Je vais t'amener chez moi, j'habite pas très loin d'ici. Si ça te convient, tu pourras faire sécher tes vêtements.

Jaejoong se contenta de regarder le paysage défilé tout au long du trajet. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter de telles offres. Il n'était pas du genre à accepter la charité, encore moins de la part de purs étrangers. Il avait peine à réaliser qui se passait à cet instant. Il avait envie de dire à Yunho que c'était idiot de profiter de son hospitalité et qu'ils pouvaient rebrousser chemin, mais il ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'avait dit mot à l'étudiant. La voiture ralentit et se stationna derrière un bloc résidentiel pour étudiants. Yunho arrêta le moteur.

- C'est ici.

Yunho sortit de sa voiture, suivit de près par Jaejoong qui avançait en boitant. Yunho vint pour l'aider à marcher en se proposant comme support physique, mais Jaejoong refusa poliment.

- Non, non merci, je suis capable de marcher.

Ce fut par ces simples paroles utilitaires que Yunho put enfin entendre la voix de Jaejoong. Sa voix sembla douce et harmonieuse à ses oreilles, il s'étonna à tant apprécié l'entendre. Il se surprit lui-même à espérer pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. Il lui laissa son espace, mais, en tant qu'homme galant qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de lui ouvrir chacune des portes à franchir afin d'entrer dans son petit logement. Il referma la porte d'entrée de son appartement derrière eux. Les deux garçons se déchaussèrent et se firent face. Yunho sortit une couverture du placard de l'entrée et enveloppa Jaejoong dedans.

- Va t'asseoir sur le divan, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

JaeJoong s'assit sur le divan, s'installant confortablement en attendant patiemment le retour de son hôte. Il prit une grande respiration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin de dégager sa franche de son visage. Yunho ne mit pas de temps à revenir avec le verre d'eau promis, mais s'arrêta net dans son élan en observant Jaejoong d'un air abasourdi. Il scruta Jaejoong sans subtilité, fasciné par son physique si peu régulier. Une carrure frêle, mais carrée et finement musclée, un visage si harmonieux, des yeux si communicatifs, des lèvres charnues si appétissantes... Il en vint à penser que cet être était effroyablement désirable, c'en était effrayant. Il tenta de dissimuler son malaise et dévia le regard en souriant, tentant d'avoir l'air très plus décontracté et naturel. Il tendit le verre d'eau à Jaejoong qui le but d'une traite. Yunho s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu dois avoir froid. Tu aimerais prendre une douche chaude? Si tu veux, je pourrais laver tes vêtements et t'en prêter le temps qu'ils soient secs.  
- Ça serait sympa.

Yunho acquiesça lentement de la tête.

- Bien... je vais aller te chercher des vêtements, je reviens.

Yunho se précipita vers sa chambre et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui : il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et ce n'était pas en ayant cet étrange garçon devant lui qu'il y arriverait. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi se sentait-il réagir intensément devant cet inconnu? Il n'était pas gay, non? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi attiré physiquement par qui que ce soit. Il était comme médusé par la beauté de son homologue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre d'embarras. La pensée qu'il pouvait désirer ce garçon dérangeait Yunho au plus profond de lui-même. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air et prit des vêtements qui conviendraient pour son invité avant de revenir au salon.

De son côté, Jaejoong avait bien remarqué qu'il troublait son hôte et s'en incommodait peu. Après tout, séduire la gente masculine était une affaire de tous les jours avec le métier qu'il exerçait. Il était bien habitué d'être traité en marchandise et bien que son corps était son outil de travail, l'attirance était quelque chose de fort malsain et répugnant à ses yeux. Contrairement à ses croyances profondes, il trouvait amusant de voir l'étudiant être si bouleversé par sa personne. Cela n'avait rien de pervers, même que cette attirance quelque chose de naïf. C'était nouveau pour Jaejoong de sentir qu'il pouvait plaire, mais d'une tout autre façon. Il ne se sentait pas insulté ni dégradé par Yunho. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment un beau garçon charismatique comme lui pouvait se sentir intimidé par sa personne.

Yunho revint au salon avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jaejoong se leva dès son arrivée pour le suivre à la salle de bain.

- Je t'ai pris des vêtements au hasard, s'ils ne conviennent pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire.  
- Parfait.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Yunho se sentit envahi par Jaejoong dans son espace : il n'avait jamais trouvé cette pièce si petite auparavant. Il rougit en réalisant la proximité entre lui et son bel invité. Il détourna le regard et déposa les vêtements sur le lavabo. Il lui indiqua les commodités, tentant d'ignorer les bouffées de chaleur qui l'affectaient.

- Les serviettes sont là, les débarbouillettes là, le shampoing et le savon ici. Bonne douche!

Il vint pour sortir de la pièce presque en courant lorsque Jaejoong le retint en agrippant l'une de ses épaules.

- Hé! Comment feras-tu pour laver mes vêtements si tu ne les as pas avec toi?

Yunho figea et fixa Jaejoong droit dans les yeux, réalisant la logique de la chose. Pensant qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de procéder en toute civilité, il fut très surpris lorsque Jaejoong commença à se déshabiller devant lui. Il retint sa respiration et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas dévier ses yeux de ceux de son homologue, trouvant qu'il serait amoral de mater le corps du jeune homme. Or, Jaejoong rendait la chose difficile puisqu'il s'exécutait sans gêne, comme s'il ne percevait pas la délicatesse de la situation. Jaejoong observa Yunho et remarqua bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais ne comprenait pas la source de son inconfort. Il baissa lentement son regard pour fixer son propre corps. Par réflexe, Yunho suivit une fraction de seconde le regard de Jaejoong et … vit ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il remonta aussitôt le regard, les joues rouges de honte et d'excitation malgré lui. Jaejoong afficha un petit sourire en coin, satisfait. Il fit un pas en avant, franchissait la petite distance qu'il restait entre lui et son hôte. Il baissa son regard pour observer, cette fois-ci, les réactions corporelles de Yunho. L'étudiant se mit à baragouiner des excuses pour finalement prendre les vêtements et sortir.

Yunho s'écrasa contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il était totalement déconcerté par ce qui venait de se produire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir si peu de pudeur? L'étudiant se demanda si Jaejoong essayait délibérément de le provoquer. Après tout, il avait rarement vu une personne si à l'aise à s'exhiber nu devant un inconnu. Il soupira et rendit à la cuisine afin de se verser un grand verre d'eau avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit : il avait besoin de retrouver le calme. l lui était difficile de penser à autre chose qu'au bel inconnu qui se lavait dans sa salle de bain. Il se dit que de vaquer à d'autres occupations pourrait l'aider à se changer les idées. Il mit les vêtements de Jaejoong au lavage et fit un peu de ménage jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong sorte de la salle de bain, propre et intégralement habillé. Même si ses vêtements étaient trop amples pour avantager la physionomie de Jaejoong, Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, ce qui était très déroutant pour lui. L'invité entra dans le salon en boitant, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour l'étudiant. Le prostitué vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Yunho.

- Tu me laisses examiner ton pied?

JaeJoong le consulta du regard, se demandant si son hôte plaisantait. Voyant que celui-ci était bel et bien sérieux, il le tourna vers lui et installa son pied blessé sur ses genoux. Yunho le manipula avec précaution et fit faire quelques mouvements et rotations à sa cheville.

- Ouin... tu t'es fait une belle entorse...  
- Ah ouais, tu vois ça, toi? T'es docteur?  
- Non... je suis étudiant au baccalauréat en soins infirmiers.  
- Ah... t'étais pas assez bon pour être en médecine.  
- … Je dirais plutôt que j'ai volontairement choisi les soins infirmiers. Les infirmiers peuvent créer des liens significatifs avec les patients que les médecins n'ont pas le temps de former. Si j'étais en médecine, il me manquerait beaucoup trop de ce genre de relation. Je veux pas soigner des plaies ou des maladies, je veux soigner des personnes.

Jaejoong fut quelque peu bouché par la réponse de Yunho. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- T'as l'air d'être fait pour ça, en tout cas.

Yunho releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de JaeJoong. Il se perdit dans ce regard si mélancolique, si révélateur de la souffrance qu'il portait en lui. Il admira ce visage d'ange triste, sentant une certaine chaleur s'animer dans au creux de son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il sondait ses traits divins en détail. Il se rendit compte qu'il manquait de discrétion dans sa contemplation et s'en trouva fortement embarrassé, il se mit promptement à rougir devant son invité. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard en esquivant un petit sourire.

Yunho fit un aller-retour vers la cuisine pour aller chercher de la glace pour la cheville de JaeJoong. Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder tranquillement. Yunho garda le pied de Jaejoong sur ses genoux pendant tout ce temps, devenu étrangement à l'aise avec la proximité entre eux deux. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, avait de la difficulté avec la proximité, n'était pas incommodé par la présence de JaeJoong dans sa bulle. Jaejoong, de son côté, n'avait pas pris conscience de ce concept : il n'avait plus de « bulle personnelle » depuis des années déjà. Par contre, il était bien rare que Jaejoong ait de quelconques contacts avec qui que ce soit d'autre que les clients qui le paient. La proximité et les contacts physiques avaient un intérêt purement utilitaire pour le prostitué, or dans tout autre contexte, ils avaient l'habitude de le rendre inconfortable : les contacts de toute nature le dégoutaient. Cette fois, c'était différent, sans qu'il puisse nommer ce qui l'était : peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il appréciait bien ce qu'il avait vu de la personnalité de Yunho jusqu'à présent?

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque Jaejoong fut prêt à repartir, ses vêtements propres et secs enfilés. Yunho lui proposa d'aller le porter chez lui, mais le toxicomane refusa poliment.

- Retourne chez toi en un seul morceau, fais gaffe à ta cheville!  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux, merci docteur.

JaeJoong roula des yeux et sourit gentiment à Yunho. Sur le seuil de la porte, les deux jeunes hommes furent bien embêtés : ils ne savaient pas trop comment conclure cette soirée qui fut plaisante pour eux. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais un silence sans malaise. Les deux garçons se tenaient debout, l'un devant l'autre, en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout naturellement, les deux se rapprochèrent très lentement, surveillant une trace de refus dans le visage de l'autre, mais il n'en fut rien. Yunho leva tranquillement la main et la posa sur la joue du prostitué, caressant son visage tendrement, se libéra de l'envie de le toucher, envie qui le démangeait depuis le début de la soirée. JaeJoong frissonna et ne protesta pas, étonnamment à l'aise avec le contact. Le danseur finit par prendre le visage de son homologue dans sa main. Jaejoong sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter à une vitesse fulgurante. Yunho ferma les yeux et, très lentement, se pencha sur le visage de JaeJoong. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. C'était, pour les deux garçons, la première fois de leur vie entière qu'ils partageaient un contact affectif si sincère.

Junsu arriva en courant au Pub le QG. Il avait beaucoup de retard, mais la ponctualité n'avait jamais été sa grande force. Habituellement, avoir ce défaut ne l'incommodait pas vraiment, mais cette fois il en était très fâché contre lui-même : avec plus de 50 minutes de retard, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir voir la performance de Yoochun. Il ouvrit la porte en fracas, bruit qui passa inaperçu grâce à la musique qui envahissait la salle. Junsu s'immobilisa un moment, prenant le temps d'écouter la douce mélodie. Il sourit et s'avança un peu de la scène, confirmant que c'était bel et bien le band de Yoochun qui jouait ce petit chef-d'œuvre musical. Il regarda Yoochun au loin, sentant son cœur se réchauffer à sa simple vue. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2


	5. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 3

« Pour être un bon travailleur de rue, il faut savoir rester authentique, ouvert d'esprit et ne pas se prétendre expert: les gens que l'on côtoie se font juger un nombre incalculable de fois par jour. Pas besoin de leur faire la morale, ils savent déjà ce qui n'est pas bon pour eux. Le bon intervenant ne jugera pas et sera là pour le soutenir, peu importe leurs choix : on donne des seringues stérilisées, des préservatifs, des vêtements, de la nourriture: nos clients n'ont aucune obligations envers nous. Il ne se mobiliseront pas pour changer de vie avant d'avoir atteint le fond du baril. Le jour où ça arrivera, ils savent où me trouver. Ils savent que je serai là pour les aider. »

Travailleur de rue, 34 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 3

- Allô Jaejoong, ici la Terre, redescendez de la lune s'il vous plait!

Jaejoong sortit de ses pensées et regarda Junsu et Changmin qui l'observaient tous deux d'un air amusé. Les trois hommes étaient assis depuis plus d'une heure dans les canapés du coin relaxation de l'organisme du Papillon de nuit : entre l'accueil, le comptoir alimentaire et le vestiaire d'occasion se situation un aménagement à aire ouverte semblable à celui d'une salle de séjour. Ainsi, les clients de l'organisme pouvaient venir s'y installer et parler de tout et de rien, que ce soit avec les intervenants de l'organisme ou avec les autres bénéficiaires. Depuis leur arrivée, Jaejoong était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que ses deux amis avaient pu lui dire. Changmin prit la parole.

- C'est rare qu'il nous soit permis de te voir si distrait, Jae. Habituellement, c'est l'hyperactif ici-présent qui a des difficultés d'attention-concentration.

Junsu se leva d'un bond et pointa Changmin avec un air choqué, outré d'être ainsi visé.

- QUOI! « L'hyperactif ici-présent »! Je suis TELLEMENT loin d'être hyperactif, je suis dynamique, c'est tout!

Changmin et Jaejoong se mirent à rire. Le plus jeune justifia ses dires :

- 'su, t'es hyperactif et intense. TRÈS intense. T'es over-dynamique tout le temps. On dirait que t'es branché sur une pile 24h/24. T'es surexcité et distrait.

Junsu secoua vivement la tête et se rassit en se laissant brusquement retomber dans son canapé.

- Pff, c'est pas vrai, je suis très attentif!

Jaejoong roula des yeux.

- Ouais, tellement attentif que lorsqu'on discute et que de la musique joue ou que la télévision est allumée, tu m'écoutes pas quand je te parle. Quand je te le fais remarquer, tu t'excuses en disant « désolé je ne t'écoutais pas »... tes excuses seraient acceptables si, au moins, tu m'écoutais ensuite. Mais non! Tu restes les yeux collés sur la télé!

Junsu fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

- … mais cette fois, c'est toi qui es lunatique...

Le silence s'installa, ce qui prouvait à Junsu et Changmin que la situation avait quelque chose de particulier. Excité à l'idée d'apprendre des potins sur son meilleur ami, Junsu mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jaejoong et le secoua vivement.

- À quoi tu penses Jae? Go go go, allez, dit-le nous, crache le morceau!

Changmin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comme pour signifier son appui envers Junsu.

- Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir. Ça ferait changement de ce que nous raconte Junsu sur sa soirée de jeudi passé. Il m'en a tellement parlé que je suis sûr de mieux connaître les détails de la soirée que ce Yoochun qui y était présent.

- Hé! N'exagère pas! J'ai À PEINE parlé de lui... Et puis, j'ai droit de parler des moments qui me rendent heureux, non? C'était une superbe soirée!

Jaejoong roula des yeux à nouveau.

- Dis plutôt que t'es déjà très attaché à lui et qu'à la première occasion, tu lui sauteras dessus pour que ça se conclue au pieu. Tu crois rencontrer l'homme de ta vie à chaque fois que tu croises un mec qui te donne un peu d'attention. D'ailleurs, celui-là, tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay.

- … T'es obligé de toujours péter ma bulle, Jae? … c'est vrai que je le pense à chaque fois, mais cette fois, je te le jure, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas s'il est gay, mais s'il l'est, c'est un type bien. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse réellement à moi, s'il te plait, laisse-moi sur mon petit nuage. Et n'essaie pas de détourner l'attention de ton cas! À quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

Jaejoong baissa les yeux et joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il secoua les épaules.

- Rien d'extraordinaire... C'est juste que mon jeudi soir aussi a été mouvementé.

Changmin hocha la tête.

- Je me disais aussi que l'histoire de ton entorse devait être cocasse.

Jaejoong secoua la tête sans détourner le regard de ses mains.

- Non... je me suis fait cette entorse simplement en trébuchant sur mon pied, dans la rue. C'est plus ce la soirée qu'elle m'a amenée par la suite qui est atypique... enfin, atypique à ce que sont habituellement mes soirées...

Il leur raconta en détail sa soirée passée avec Yunho, de leur rencontre au baiser de départ. La fin de son récit fut accueillie par le silence. Devant l'absence de réaction, JaeJoong leva la tête pour observer ses amis. Junsu et Changmin regardaient JaeJoong avec des yeux de merlans frits. Embarrassé, l'aîné du trio s'impatienta:

- Pourquoi vous faites de telles tronches? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Changmin secoua les épaules.

- Bah rien... C'est juste que c'est pas ton genre de faire ça, habituellement. D'entrer dans la voiture d'un mec qui ne te rapportera pas d'argent, discuter avec un étranger des heures et, pour couronner le tout, l'embrasser. Je crois même que, depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu être si démonstratif envers qui que ce soit.

Junsu hocha vivement la tête.

- Ouais, c'est vrai! Il ne fait jamais ce genre de choses, habituellement! C'était le coup de foudre? Est-ce que c'est une bombe? Quand est-ce que tu vas le revoir?

JaeJoong roula des yeux et se mit à rire doucement.

- Débuzze, Junsu! Premièrement, tu me prends pour qui? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à avoir des coups de foudre. Et je ne lui ai parlé seulement quelques heures! Deuxièmement...

Jaejoong prit quelques secondes afin de se rappeler l'individu dans sa tête. À l'aide de ses souvenirs, il reconstitua le visage de Yunho, trait par trait, jusqu'à en faire un tout. Lorsqu'il s'imagina le portrait final, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, bouleversé par la beauté de l'inconnu qu'il avait embrassé.

- Oui, c'était un très bel homme, masculin, charismatique et tout et tout. (il marqua un silence)...et c'était quoi la troisième question?

- Si tu allais le voir à nouveau.

- Ah, ça m'étonnerait. Je ne sais même pas son nom.

Junsu grogna et fit la moue, son visage exprimant sans filtre son mécontentement et sa tristesse face à la situation.

- Tu ne sais même pas son nom? Mais t'es nul, Jae! Pour une fois que tu rencontrais quelqu'un de ton goût, tu aurais pu au moins prendre ta chance!

- Hé! Quand est-ce que j'ai dit clairement qu'il était de mon goût? Et je ne suis pas intéressé à voir qui que ce soit 'su!

- Menteur! Je crois que d'avoir un amoureux pourrait te faire le plus grand bien, Jae!

- Je n'ai pas envie de vivre une relation amoureuse, 'su, que ce soit avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre!

- Tu n'as pas envie de vivre une histoire d'amour ou tu crois que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé?

Jaejoong sentit un pincement au coeur lorsque son ami le confronta par la rhétorique. Il fut tellement surpris d'un tel constat qu'il ne pensa même pas à le contester. Junsu venait de mettre le doigt sur l'un de ses points sensibles. Effectivement, Jaejoong ne se pensait pas digne d'amour, d'amitié, ou de quelconque autre intérêt. Après tout, il ne faisait qu'apporter problèmes et misère partout autour de lui.

* J'ai rien de bon à offrir, de toute façon. Je suis mauvais jusqu'à la moelle et ce n'est pas l'attention d'un amoureux qui changera les choses. En couple, je ne ferais que pourrir la vie de mon partenaire. J'ai pas envie d'enlaidir la vie des autres. Vivre un échec de plus ne serait que me reconfirmer que jamais je ne pourrai changer. Je ne veux pas avoir à être confronté à nouveau là-dessus : J'ai déjà atteint mon quota d'échec dans une vie. Un échec de plus et je me tue. Et je ne me raterai pas cette fois. *

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier ou de démentir la supposition de Junsu, mais aucun son se ne fit entendre. Il était sans mot, aucune excuse ou détour ne lui venait en tête. Alors que son niveau de stress augmentait à l'idée de devoir affronter son ami sur ce sujet, un ange passa.

- HÉ, MADAME L'INFIRMIÈRE, ATTENDEZZZZZ!

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers la propriétaire de cette voix si portante. Il s'agissait d'une cliente régulière du Papillon de nuit, Laeticia, une prostituée qui travaille à quelques rues d'où les garçons travaillent. Elle courait à travers le bâtiment, d'évidence dans le but de rattraper l'infirmière clinicienne qui venait faire des consultations à l'organisme deux fois par semaine. Coup de veine, l'infirmière s'apprêtait à quitter lorsque Laeticia l'interpela, la rattrapant à temps. Une fois rendue à la hauteur de la professionnelle, la femme s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu! J'ai une question...

Laeticia se tourna dos à l'infirmière, baissa son pantalon et se pencha, s'exhibant au bon milieu de la grande pièce principale de l'organisme, montrant « l'intégrale » à tous les occupants de la pièce.

- Est-ce que c'est normal ces petits boutons-là?

Les trois garçons lancèrent tous un coussin sur ladite Laeticia, démontrant leur désapprobation face à cette exhibition. L'intervenante à l'accueil, habituée de voir ce genre de comportements dans le cadre de son métier, ne se formalisa pas d'une telle démonstration : Le corps devenant leur principal outil de travail, il était fréquent de voir des prostitués oublier certaines normes sexuelles et sociales. Lorsque tu dévoiles ton corps à une dizaine d'inconnus tous les soirs, l'exposition de ton corps n'est plus gênante. L'intervenant roula des yeux et intervint tout de même auprès de la cliente.

- Laeticia, un peu de pudeur. C'est pas le genre de choses que l'on fait dans un endroit public, tu le sais bien!

Laeticia remonta son pantalon et secoua les épaules. Elle s'adressa à l'intervenante.

- Ah, mais ici, c'est pas grave. Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais!

L'infirmière se mêla à la conversation.

- Peut-être, mais il y en a que ça peut gêné, Laeticia. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est à l'aise avec ça. En plus, il y a des hommes ici.

Junsu profita du commentaire de l'infirmière pour commenter à son tour.

- C'est vrai! Et nous on a pas envie de voir ça!

Laeticia secoua les épaules, restant très calme et décontractée.

- On s'en fiche! Ils sont pédés, c'est pas grave s'ils voient mon cul.

Changmin roula des yeux, exaspéré.

- Laeti, combien de fois que je vais devoir te le répéter, je ne suis pas gay!

- Minie, n'importe quel mec qui suce et baise avec un autre mec est gay selon moi.

Jaejoong soupira, lui aussi las des jugements que Laeticia leur faisait constamment part.

- Laeti, s'il dit qu'il n'est pas gay, c'est qu'il est pas gay. C'est que son travail. C'est pas parce que tu travailles chez PFK que tu ne bouffes que du junk food, non?

L'infirmière coupa la parole de Laeticia alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer à nouveau.

- Laeticia, si tu veux que je t'examine, il faudrait le faire maintenant. Je te propose qu'on aille regarder ça dans mon local. Ça te va?

Les trois garçons soupirèrent de soulagement au départ de Laeticia. C'était épuisant de toujours devoir constamment se justifier auprès d'elle, car cette dernière n'apportait jamais de nuance dans ses propos. Le trio resta un silence un petit moment, chacun étant bien absorbé par leurs pensées. Au bout d'un certain temps, Junsu sourit.

- J'espère que vous serez bientôt amoureux, les mecs. C'est tellement agréable comme sentiment!

- …

- …

Yunho marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la résidente familiale des Park et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yoohwan ouvrit la porte et sourit en apercevant le nouveau venu.

- Hello Yunho! Ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu ici!

Il recula d'un pas pour laisser entrer Yunho dans la maison. Yunho rendit à Yoohwan son sourire.

- Effectivement, ça fait un bon moment que je ne suis pas venu ici! Les travaux de dernière année découragent toute tentative d'avoir une vie, tu sais!

- Hahahaha! J'en doute même pas! Tu sais où trouver Yoochun : dans sa chambre, le derrière collé à son banc de piano!

Yunho hocha la tête.

- Rien de surprenant, quoi! Bonne journée Yoohwan!

Yunho monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre à Yoochun, tentant d'écouter la mélodie que Yoochun jouait à son piano de l'autre côté. Au bout de quelques secondes, il cogna et entra. Il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami assis devant son piano, des feuilles de partitions éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement de jouer afin de griffonner quelques notes sur la feuille devant lui. Il se redressa ensuite et tourna la tête vers Yunho afin de le saluer.

- Hey, salut! Je ne suis pas encore prêt, désolé. J'ai commencé à jouer une mélodie qui trottait dans la tête et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé!

Yunho hocha la tête.

- À ce que je vois, tu as l'air très inspiré. Deux hypothèses s'imposent. Option #1, l'excellente critique faite sur la prestation de jeudi passé dans le journal local a stimulé ta créativité. Option #2, tu t'es trouvé une muse...

Yoochun tenta de dissimuler un sourire en écoutant bien les suppositions que son ami entretenait sur son cas. Il ferma les yeux, se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et respira profondément l'air frais qui envahissait la pièce, prenant un temps fou avant de répondre à ces hypothèses.

- … Impossible de te cacher quoi que ce soit, hein, Jung Yunho?

Le sourire de ce dernière s'accentua, sachant alors qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la vérité. Il s'approcha du musicien et s'assit sur son lit, tout près du piano. Yoochun se tourna vers Yunho, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le regard complice.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a deux semaines... Je l'ai invité à venir voir le groupe jouer jeudi passé. Il est venu nous voir jouer et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec lui...

Il s'arrêta de parler, son sourire s'agrandissant et ses yeux s'illuminant. Il ne dit rien de plus. Yunho grogna et lui tapota le bras pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Allez, continue, raconte, bon sang!

- … Bah, après le spectacle, on a bu une bière ensemble. Je le connais très peu, mais pour l'avoir vu quelques fois, il y a déjà une belle chimique installée entre nous. Il est tellement... vivant! Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça... il est énergique, spontané, drôle, authentique... il est si pur! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. En plus, je me sentais intéressant. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il est si expressif que son visage m'aurait révélé son désintérêt. J'avais l'impression que ce que j'avais à dire comptait vraiment pour lui!

- Voyons Yoochun! Il n'est pas le seul à te trouver intéressant! Tu ES intéressant!

Yoochun sembla se fermer un peu, exprimant son désaccord face aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Il baissa les yeux sur son piano et secoua les épaules.

- Je sais bien, mais depuis que je suis tombé malade, tout mon entourage interagit constamment avec moi comme si j'étais faible et fragile. On dirait un comité de soutien! Ils ont perdu leur naturel avec moi. Chacune de leurs réactions positives est exagérée, c'est très infantilisant. Et on a peur de me dire lorsque je fais quelque chose de mal par crainte que je rechute.

Yunho hocha la tête, se rappelant que lui aussi était très maladroit à l'égard de Yoochun lors de son rétablissement.

- Je comprends... mais c'est pas intentionnel de leur part, je crois. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, 'chun.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir que des interactions dites « thérapeutiques » avec les gens de mon entourage : je veux que l'on agisse avec moi comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. Après tout, je vais bien. J'ai envie que les gens me traitent comme avant. Que l'on m'écoute, me complimente et m'encourage parce que je le mérite vraiment et non pas parce que je fais pitié.

- Et ce gars-là te fait sentir « normal »...?

Yoochun secoua les épaules. Il fit un petit sourire.

- Ouais, « normal »... même qu'il me fait sentir spécial, je dirai. Je suis même surpris quelqu'un comme lui veuille de ma compagnie.

- Hé, ne recommence pas!

Yoochun se mit à rire.

- D'accord, j'arrête!

- Comment il s'appelle?

- Junsu... c'est mignon comme nom, non? Ça le représente très bien!

- Bon! Et quand est-ce que tu l'inviteras plus sérieusement à un VRAI rendez-vous? Tu sais, du type galant!

Yoochun prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

- … Je veux le fréquenter en ami avant. Apprendre à le connaître avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu comprends? Si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'aimerais bien le garder comme ami.

- … Et t'es sûr qu'il est gay?

Le pianiste haussa les épaules à nouveau, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Bah, mon Gay-Radar me dit que si.

- Quoi! T'as un Gay-Radar, toi! J'ai toujours cru que c'était un mythe, ce genre de truc!

- Bah... je ne réussirais pas à identifier tous les gays de la Terre, mais habituellement lorsque je crois qu'une personne est homo, je ne me trompe pas.

- … et moi, je me classe où selon ton Radar?

- Bah... il m'arrive de me tromper à l'occasion... mais selon mon radar tu serais gay.

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi! J'ai une tête de gay! Je m'habille un comme gay! J'ai L'AIR gay!

- Mais non, mais non! Arrête tes conneries! C'est juste que... quand tu danses en duo avec une fille, peu importe la fille ou le style de danse, tu n'as pas l'air de la désirer...

- Hé bien merde! J'ai vraiment l'air gay alors! 'fait chier!

- Hey, j'ai pas la vérité infuse, il m'arrive de me tromper, je te dis! Merde, pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça?

Yoochun ancra son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, attendant des explications. Yunho semblait contrarié et étrangement troublé. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis cracha le morceau :

- J'ai embrassé un mec, 'chun. Mais cette fois, j'étais pas ivre du tout, j'étais totalement à jeun. Et c'était intentionnel, je le voulais vraiment.

- Hein! Wait, my dear, wait... T'as embrassé un gars? Quand ça? Qui ça?

- Jeudi soir en rentrant du studio de danse... Il y avait un détour routier, j'ai pris un autre chemin et... il y avait un gars blessé sur la route... je l'ai amené chez moi pour l'examiner, le laisser se laver et sécher ses vêtements... On a discuté toute la soirée et avant qu'il retourne chez lui, on s'est embrassé...

Yoochun remarqua que Yunho semblait ne pas avoir tout dit et attendit patiemment qu'il trouve ses mots.

- Je le trouvais... attirant. Ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais maudit qu'il était attirant. Avec ma libido de jeune homme, si j'avais été un minimum plus impulsif que je le suis, je crois que j'aurais fait bien plus que de simplement l'embrasser. Tu sais, pour prendre sa douche, il a retiré ses vêtements devant moi, nonchalamment, comme si ce n'était rien. C'était franchement bizarre.

Yoochun était abasourdi par tout ce qu'il entendait, totalement pris au dépourvu par de tels aveux.

- Et... t'es fâché d'être... euh... d'avoir été... attiré par lui...?

Yunho secoua la tête en fixant le vide, penseur.

- Oui... non... je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que je suis surtout fâché que ça se soit terminé comme ça. On ne s'est pas échangé nos coordonnés. Je ne sais même pas son nom!

- My god... tu es plus aventureux que je ne le pensais!

- Aventureux? J'ai carrément disjoncté, 'chun! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on ramasse un inconnu dans la rue et qu'on l'embrasse!

- Mais c'était tout de même un inconnu attirant...

- Tu ne m'aides pas, là!

- … Pourtant, j'essayais bien d'être optimiste.

Yunho soupira et prit quelques instants pour se calmer et faire le vide dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et cela faisait plusieurs jours que la situation tourmentait son esprit. Il tentait de penser à autre chose, mais ça lui était impossible. Il avait une certaine impression d'étrangeté, comme si la personne qui avait embrassé le bel inconnu n'était pas lui, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'il n'était pas réellement attiré par les garçons qu'il allait oublié tout ça d'ici quelques semaines. De l'autre côté, il avait des regrets : il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé d'initier une nouvelle rencontre avec le bel ange triste, de ne pas connaître le nom de celui qui avait bouleversé son univers. Il sourit à son ami.

- Merci de me supporter, Yoochun. Et puis oui, moi aussi je trouve que tu es intéressant.

Yoochun se mit à rire et décoiffa Yunho d'un geste spontané.

- Bon, alors on y va, à ce souper? On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, si tu le veux bien.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Les deux amis quittèrent la chambre pour une sortie avec leur groupe d'amis, laissant leurs interrogations et leurs petits soucis de côté pour quelques heures.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3


	6. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 4

Avec la prostitution, c'est sûr qu'il y a des risques. Tu sais de la manière que tu pars de chez vous, mais le problème, c'est que tu sais jamais de quelle manière que tu vas revenir chez vous. Je me suis fait violer plus d'une fois, mais la dernière fois là j'avais la face enflée et toute ensanglantée. Je trouvais pus mes pantalons. Il y a deux filles qui sont arrivées pis c'est eux autres qui m'ont sauvé la vie : le gars venait de sortir son couteau, pis je savais ce qu'y allait me faire avec son couteau.

Femme prostituée, 22 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 4

Jaejoong cogna à la porte de l'appartement de Junsu et Changmin. Le silence lui répondit d'abord, mais il savait bien que l'un de ses deux amis finirait par ouvrir la porte. Il entendit des pas de course traverser l'appartement, des pas qui se précipitaient vers la porte d'entrée. Un Junsu ne portant qu'un peignoir lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour 'su!

- …

Au lieu de compléter les salutations comme toute personne civilisée, Junsu ne fit qu'observer sans discrétion son ami de la tête au pied, l'air sérieux. Il soupira et retourna dans l'appartement avec un air affolé.

- Et bien merde! J'me fais beau depuis des heures pour impressionner Yoochun et Jaejoong est au moins 10x plus canon que moi!

Changmin sortit de sa chambre avec un livre en main et des écouteurs dans les oreilles : ce dernier n'avait pas entendu Jaejoong frapper à la porte parce qu'il écoutait de la musique. Il regarda ses deux amis, ses yeux s'attardant surtout Junsu et son air paniqué. Il retira l'un de ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- Euh, ça va les mecs? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Junsu?

Jaejoong roula des yeux et secoua les épaules.

- Il ne se passe rien, c'est seulement Junsu qui fabule.

- JE fabule! Mais non, je ne fabule pas! Ce soir, c'est le grand soir : Je vais présenter Yoochun à Jaejoong. Mais j'espère aussi que les choses vont « évoluer » ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Tu aspires à l'embrasser? demanda calmement Changmin

- À l'embrasser? Tu connais mal Junsu! Ses aspirations sont souvent plus « physiques » que romantiques!

- Hé, Jae! Tu fais fausse route! Je... je suis romantique, mais... j'ai de la misère à dissocier l'amour et le sexe... Je suis tombé en amour qu'avec des crétins avant Yoochun... et ils m'utilisaient puis me laissaient tomber dès qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Ta difficulté, 'su, c'est que tu t'attaches trop vite et que tu fais confiance trop facilement envers les gens. Et tu te jettes trop rapidement sous la ceinture des beaux mecs que tu croises.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai tellement besoin de ces rapprochements physiques, c'est plus fort que moi... j'en ai besoin. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Cela fait des semaines qu'on se connait, mais on ne s'est pas encore embrassé... et on a eu aucun autre contact physique d'ailleurs.

- D'où l'idée de l'inviter dans le bar gay le plus branché de la ville? Questionna Changmin, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage

Junsu afficha lui aussi un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Oui... bah je me suis dit qu'avec un peu d'alcool et de la danse, cela serait peut-être propice à des rapprochements... et comme ça, s'il ne s'entend pas bien avec Jaejoong, bah qu'il n'y aura pas de silences malfaisants entre nous trois!

Jaejoong fit la moue.

- Hé! Tu dis ça comme si j'étais difficile à vivre! Suis-je un ami si horrible?

- Mais non! Mais... quand tu le veux, tu as un sacré caractère...

- J'espère tout de même ne pas être la troisième roue du carrosse... Je veux pas faire partie du décor alors que vous vous pelotez sur la piste de danse...

- C'est pour ça que Yoochun a invité l'un de ses amis! Tout est prévu, Jae! Mais, avant tout...

Junsu s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffa délibérément les cheveux. JaeJoong recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas réellement le geste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Junsu! Dit-il en se recoiffant sommairement.

- Je te rends moins séduisant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus séduisant que moi aux yeux de Yoochun.

- Mais voyons! Je ne vais pas te le piquer, ton Yoochun! Aie donc un peu plus de confiance en toi, 'su! T'es bien beau comme ça, donc arrêtes de dire que je suis plus séduisant!

Le silence répondit à JaeJoong. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de convaincre Junsu de ses forces et qualités, mais à chaque fois qu'il complimentait son ami, ses paroles se fracassaient contre un mur de dénie qui envolait Junsu. Il ne croyait pas à tous ces compliments et il était impossible de le persuader de leur véracité. Junsu avait une faible estime de soi et peu de confiance en lui. Ce dégoût de sa propre personne, il le vivait depuis sa tendre enfance et chaque échec cuisant lui confirmait sa médiocrité. Ces complexes étaient solides et profonds et ce n'était pas un compliment de temps à autre qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

JaeJoong soupira et s'approcha de son ami.

- Veux-tu que l'on choisisse ensemble tes vêtements pour ce soir?

Junsu sourit et hocha vivement de la tête.

- Oui, j'aimerais ça. Tu as de très bons goûts côté vêtements! Allons dans ma chambre.

Les deux garçons se rendirent à la chambre de Junsu. Ce dernier ouvrit son garde-robe et examina chaque pièce de vêtement qu'il possédait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il prit un chandail et une paire de pantalons et les montra à son ami.

- T'en penses quoi? Je porte ça ce soir?

- Hum...

JaeJoong se dirigea vers le garde-robe à son tour et en sortit une chemise noire et un jean moulant.

- Je te conseille de mettre ça. Ça te mettra vraiment en valeur.

Junsu sourit et prit les vêtements proposés par l'androgyne. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un boxer. Une fois le sous-vêtement déposer sur le lit avec le reste de ses vêtements, il retira son peignoir. Il commença à s'habiller tout en discutant avec son ami, aucunement embarrassé par sa nudité.

- Tu vas voir, Yoochun est vraiment sympa!

- Ouin... en espérant que son ami le soit tout autant. Je veux pas avoir à passer toute ma soirée avec un weirdo.

- Mais non, mais non! T'inquiète, c'est pas un weirdo. Yoochun ne l'a présenté, la semaine passée. C'est un mec gentil, charismatique et assez séduisant... De quoi te faire oublier ton bon samaritain des soirs de pluies.

Jaejoong roula des yeux et sourit d'un air amusé.

- Non, mais, t'arrêtes avec tes conneries? Je ne vous en ai parlé qu'une seule fois de cette histoire! C'est pas comme si j'étais obsédé par ce mec!

- Bah si, justement... Je suis sûr que tu y penses souvent et que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pris ta chance...

- C'est bon, t'as fini de délirer? On peut revenir sur le sujet?

- Si tu veux... mais non, son ami est ce qui a de plus sain d'esprit...

- C'est quoi son nom?

- Ah c'est... euh...

- Merde, 'su! T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge! T'avais qu'un nom à retenir!

- C'est Yunho, son nom, c'est Yunho! Le poisson rouge t'envoie paitre et te demande de le laisser réfléchir la prochaine fois!

- Yunho? C'est étrange, comme nom.

- Bah, pas plus que Jaejoong.

- Pff, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est mon vrai nom?

Les deux garçons figèrent un court instant, puis Junsu bondit sur le pantalon de Jaejoong dans le but ultime de lui prendre son porte-feuille et de vérifier son nom sur l'une de ses cartes d'identité. Bien évidemment, Jaejoong réagit devant cet assaut et tenta de l'empêcher d'atteindre son portefeuille par tous les moyens. Junsu finit tout de même par s'emparer de l'objet convoité.

- Kim JaeJoong, 26 janvier 1986, sexe masculin...

JaeJoong reprit brusquement sa carte et son porte-feuille.

- Ce que tu peux être lourd, Junsu! Alors, t'es habillé, là? On peut y aller?

Junsu affichait malgré tout un sourire de triomphe, fier d'avoir « gagné » cette petite bataille contre Jaejoong. Avant qu'il ne put répondre, son ami s'avança vers lui et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient été décoiffées pendant l'assaut.

- Maintenant t'es prêt.

Les deux amis sortirent de l'appartement, non sans quelques chamailleries, en saluant Changmin au passage. Junsu s'alluma une cigarette, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar où il devait rencontrer les deux autres hommes.

Yoochun regardait son cellulaire chaque minute, attendant impatiemment que Junsu lui envoie un texto qui lui indiquerait son arrivée. Yoochun et Yunho étaient sur la terrasse du bar où les deux duos d'amis devaient se rencontrer. Yunho sirotait une bière, ne fixant que son verre depuis son arrivée dans le bar. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Son orientation sexuelle était confuse et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à assumer sa présence dans un bar gay. Il a peur qu'on le croie gay et|/ou qu'on le drague.

En quoi est-ce que ce serait si grave que ça l'arrive? Il savait que rationnellement, il n'y avait rien de suffisamment dramatique dans le fait que ces probabilités se concrétisent, mais n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée : l'inconfort restait présent malgré tout. Au plus profond de son être, il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté face à la réalité qu'il était peut-être réellement homosexuel. Il n'avait pas envie d'être étiqueté « Gay » pour toujours, aux yeux de la société. Car, évidemment, afficher un tel statut demandait certainement qu'il en informe quelques connaissances, ses amis, sa famille... chose qui lui semblait impensable pour le moment. Pour le moment, il y allait, un pas à la fois, se faisait, lentement à l'idée d'être gay, digérant lentement chacun des petits deuils que le conformisme hétérosexuel avait pu lui faire comme attentes toute sa vie.

Yoochun tapota amicalement le bras de son ami afin qu'il le regarde un instant. Yunho ne décolla à peine les yeux de sa bière plus d'une fraction de seconde. Le pianiste lui sourit:

- Ça va, Yunho?

- Ouais...

- … C'est pas ce que tu projettes, pourtant. T'as de la difficulté à relever le regard plus d'une seconde.

- … Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... J'ai pas envie que l'on me reconnaisse ou que l'on me drague...

- Mais voyons, Yunho... il y a plein de gens qui viennent ici et qui ne sont pas gays. Tu peux accompagner un ami, c'est fréquent ici. Et puis, en quoi est-ce que ce serait si grave que ça l'arrive?

- … Je sais que ça ne serait pas si grave, logiquement. Mais j'arrive pas à être confortable...

Il savait que rationnellement, il n'y avait rien de suffisamment dramatique dans le fait que ces probabilités se concrétisent, mais n'arrivait l'inconfort restait présent malgré tout. Au plus profond de son être, il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté face à la réalité qu'il était peut-être réellement homosexuel. Il n'avait pas envie d'être étiqueter « Gay » pour toujours aux yeux de la société, car, évidemment, afficher un tel statut demandait certainement qu'il en informe quelques connaissances, ses amis, sa famille... chose qui lui semblait impensable pour le moment. Pour le moment, il y allait, un pas à la fois, se faisait, lentement à l'idée d'être gay, digérant lentement chacun des petits deuils que le conformisme hétérosexuel avait pu lui faire comme attentes toute sa vie.

Yoochun se leva soudainement.

- Allez viens.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- On va faire quelque chose avec laquelle tu ne te sentiras pas étranger : danser. Ça te dirait qu'on se rende sur la piste de danse ?

- … Je risque pas de me faire peloter par un mec obsédé?

Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah voyons donc! Dans le pire des cas, si ça arrive, tu n'auras qu'à démontrer que tu n'es pas intéressé. Allez, arrête de penser et viens danser.

Yunho se laissa tenter par l'offre de son ami. Il but d'un trait le contenu de sa bière, puis suivi Yoochun à travers le bar. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bar, se rapprochant de plus en plus des caisses de son, donc de la piste de danse. Ils atteignirent cette piste et se mirent à danser intuitivement. Yunho était dans son élément, il dansait au rythme de la musique, improvisant des enchaînements de mouvements complexes sans difficulté.

Le cellulaire de Yoochun se mit à vibrer. Il se sortit de sa poche et vu à l'écran qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message texte. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, fébrile à l'idée de passer la soirée à danser avec son beau Junsu : il avait déjà chaud à cette simple pensée.

- Ils arrivent! Cria Yoochun à Yunho à travers la musique.

- QUOI?

- ILS ARRIVENT!

- OK ! JE VAIS RAPIDEMENT ME CHERCHER UNE BIÈRE ET JE VOUS REJOINS À L'ENTRÉE, OK?

- OK!

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Yunho se faufila dans la foule pour atteindre l'un des comptoirs de consommation. Il commanda une bière et l'attendit sagement. Il se ne presserait pas à retrouver le trio. Il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de passer la soirée à danser avec l'ami de la fréquentation de Yoochun. Il avait bien apprécié son premier contact avec Junsu, quoi qu'il trouvait ce dernier dur à suivre tant il avait de l'énergie. Il savait que la soirée serait sujette à des rapprochements pour Junsu et Yoochun. Pour lui, c'était clair : l'un et l'autre se plaisaient beaucoup, tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement : la chimie passait entre les deux. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'entendait pas toute la soirée durant. Si ses appréhensions se concrétisaient, les malaises seraient nombreux et la soirée serait pénible. Il était un peu de mauvaise foi : il n'était pas motivé à rester, il avait envie d'envoyer un texto à Yoochun en lui prétextant un mal de tête, une obligation oubliée, une quelconque excuse afin de partir le plus rapidement possible sans avoir à affronter la déception de son ami.

Au bout de longues minutes, il reçut, un texto de Yoochun lui demanda, « As-tu commandé ta bière? Est-ce que tu t'en viens? ». Il se donna mentalement un coup de pied aux fesses afin de se motiver à se rendre au point de rencontre. Il soupira et, bière en main, traversa la salle dans le but de rejoindre son ami.

Yoochun attendait Junsu et JaeJoong à l'extérieur, tout près de l'entrée du bar. Il tapait nerveusement du pied, ayant hâte de rencontrer le meilleur ami de Junsu. Il stressait à l'idée que lui et Jaejoong, ça ne colle pas du tout et qu'ainsi, ils perdent des points auprès de Junsu. Il préférait ne pas considérer cette éventualité et essayait de se rassurer intérieurement. Soudainement, il reconnut Junsu au loin. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite en le voyant arriver habillé de manière soignée et séduisante.

*Il est tellement beau...*

Une fois que Junsu et Jaejoong arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Yoochun les salua.

- Bonjour Junsu! Et toi, tu dois être Jaejoong, c'est ça?

Jaejoong lui fit un petit sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

- Oui, et toi Yoochun? Junsu m'a tellement parlé de toi, il p...

Junsu bâillonna Jaejoong subitement.

- Hé, arrête, c'est embarrassant!

Yoochun se mit à rire gentiment du drôle de duo.

- Enchanté, Jaejoong. Junsu aussi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Un petit silence s'imposa. Yoochun dévorait quasiment Junsu des yeux. Junsu rougit en sentant le regard torride de son « prétendant » sur lui. Il n'était pas rare qu'on le déshabille des yeux dans son métier, cela faisait partie des détails banals de son quotidien. Par contre, le fait que ce soit quelqu'un de si important à ses yeux changeait la donne : il avait envie de lui plaire, d'être désiré, d'être apprécié, d'être aimé. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'opinion que Yoochun avait de lui, lui apportant ainsi un bon flot d'émotions. Il finit par détourner le regard et se racla la gorge.

- Hum... Yunho devait pas être là?

- Oui, il est parti se chercher une bière. D'ailleurs, ça fait un petit moment déjà.

Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et écrit à son ami « As-tu commandé ta bière? Est-ce que tu t'en viens? ». Junsu et Jaejoong s'étaient remis à bavarder entre temps. Jaejoong s'adressa à Yoochun lorsqu'il eut terminé d'écrire son texto.

- Il fait un peu froid ici, on pourrait rentrer, non?

Yoochun acquiesça de la tête.

- Bonne idée. De toute façon, on va sans doute le croiser en chemin.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bar l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ils zigzaguèrent à travers la foule dansante, Yoochun étant en tête de ligne. La foule était dense, Junsu avait de la difficulté à suivre son nouvel ami. Il allait le perdre vue quand Yoochun s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Junsu. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il le prit gentiment par la main. Junsu sentit son coeur battre plus vite : ce devait être le geste le plus tendre qu'il avait eu de la part d'un « partenaire » de toute sa vie. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour milieu du commerce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Yunho. Il lui sourit. Il parla à haut volume, mais non pas en criant, le volume étant moins fort que près des caisses de son.

- Ah, te voilà! Il y avait beaucoup de gens au comptoir?

- Hum ouais... beaucoup de gens qui voulaient commander...

- Hello Yunho! Ça va bien?

- Allô Junsu! Oui, très bien, et toi? T'avais pas un ami qui venait ce soir?

- Oui oui, il s'en vient, il a dû avoir de la difficulté à nous suivre dans la foule.

Junsu se tourna et chercha Jaejoong des yeux. Yunho leva sa bouteille pour boire quelques gorgées.

- Yunho, voici Jaejoong et Jaejoong, voici Yunho.

Yunho prit la dernière gorgée qui lui était possible de boire sans avoir à respirer. Une fois qu'il redescendit sa bouteille, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ledit JaeJoong. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le temps s'arrêta. Les deux hommes avaient été figés par la surprise. Le coeur de Yunho se mit à battre la chamade. Le destin semblait être de son côté, pour une fois.

Yunho et Jaejoong figèrent l'un devant l'autre : ils cherchent à remettre les choses en place dans leurs esprits, comme pour donner une logique à cette coïncidence plus que déstabilisante. Cette courte étape passée laissa place à un tout autre type d'inertie : celle liée à la crainte de la réaction de l'autre. Bien que la formulation est douteuse, ce concept est loin d'être compliqué et rare : les deux hommes, chacun de leur côté, ne savait pas s'il devait exprimé joie ou détachement : démontrer trop l'intérêt pourrait être trop impliquant pour l'autre et l'effrayer, ce qui pourrait encourir à du rejet et ainsi à de la déception. Or, paraître indifférent ne pourrait-il pas justement à l'opposé signifier un faux désintérêt qui pourrait dissuader l'autre toute tentative de rapprochement? Les deux hommes étaient bien embêtés. Yunho prit le risque d'être trop impliquant. Il sourit doucement à Jaejoong.

- Drôle de coïncidence! Comment va ta cheville?

Jaejoong resta abasourdi devant Yunho, ne babillant que des futilités incompréhensibles pour toute réponse à sa question. À cet instant, le prostitué se rappelait à peine l'entorse qui les avait amenés à se rencontrer : le seul souvenir qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui de ce beau grand brun l'embrassant doucement à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il se demanda comment Yunho pouvait rester aussi authentique, assumé et empathique envers sa cause alors que, dans la tête de Jaejoong, c'était alors l'alerte générale : pourquoi un garçon si parfait pouvait bien s'intéresser à son bien-être physique?

Cette perte de repère ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Junsu : il n'avait jamais vu Jaejoong être si désemparé devant qui que ce soit : alors que ce dernier semblait toujours si rigide, sûr de ses convictions et robuste, il se faisait tout fragile et vulnérable devant Yunho.

- Jae, ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches!

Jaejoong ferma instantanément la bouche dès que Junsu lui fit remarquer qu'elle était effectivement ouverte. Il rougit devant Yunho, se sentant fortement humilié : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus habitué à se montrer vulnérable devant qui que ce soit. Évidemment, la nature ne joue pas toujours en notre faveur puisque c'est souvent devant les personnes à qui il nous importe beaucoup d'avoir fière allure que nous montrons cette vulnérabilité. Il dévia le regard et hocha la tête, répondant avec plus de pudeur qu'il aurait voulu en donner :

- Mon pied va bien... Merci de t'en préoccuper...

Il regretta sa réplique dès qu'il la prononça : il la trouvait trop malhabile, trop candide, trop soumise. Pourtant, cette simple réponse eut l'effet de rassurer Yunho qui, devant l'absence de réponse de Jaejoong, en était venu à se demander s'il s'était adressé convenablement à lui. Junsu, lui, n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette situation étrange : il avait envie de bouger, de fêter, de boire et de danser avec son beau Yoochun. Il tira sur le bras de Jaejoong.

- Alors, ça vous dit de boire un peu? Je nous paie une petite tournée de Tequila!

Les quatre hommes se rendirent ainsi à la file indienne au comptoir le plus proche suivant docilement Junsu qui les avait si gentiment invités pour la première consommation de la soirée. En chemin, Yoochun se tourna vers Yunho afin de le consulter du regard, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer entre Jaejoong et Yunho quelques instants auparavant. Pour seule réponse à son regard interrogatif, Yunho ne fit que sourire, son cœur habité par la joie immense d'avoir retrouvé ce Jaejoong. Le quatuor attendit qu'on leur serve leur shooter, puis trinqua communément :

- Santé!

Chacun lécha leur main saupoudrée de sel, but son onze de tequila puis croqua leur tranche de citron. Yoochun fit une grimace assez prononcée, se rappelant à quel point il n'appréciait pas le goût de la tequila. Junsu se mit à rire.

- T'en fais une tête, 'chun! T'aimes pas la tequila?

- Pas vraiment, non!

Yunho s'immisça dans la conversation pour embêter Yoochun.

- Pff, ne nous fait pas croire que t'es une petite nature en matière d'alcool 'chun! T'es le mec le plus « soulon » que je connais!

- Bah, c'est vrai qu'on me connait bien pour ma tolérance et mon goût pour les bons alcools!

- Jae aussi est comme ça! Pour ma part, je suis très peu résistant. Quelques verres dans le nez et je suis ivre!

Yoochun se tourna vers Junsu et lui fit un sourire pervers, mais qui s'avérait être plus pour blagueur que pour charmer ».

- Hum, quelques verres tu dis? Ça ne me coûtera pas cher ce soir!

Junsu sourit et arqua un sourcil, quelque peu déconcerté par la réplique de son futur petit ami potentiel.

- Ah ouais? Tu m'invites, alors?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que t'aimerais boire?

- Hum, on pourrait commencer avec de la bière!

Yunho se leva rapidement et se proposa pour aller chercher de l'alcool.

- Parfait, prenez une table, Yoochun on va amener des pichets pour les quatre!

Les deux amis se rendirent au bar le plus proche pour commander. Yunho affichait toujours son air d'imbécile heureux, n'arrivant pas à arrêter de sourire bêtement. Il tapota l'épaule du pianiste afin d'attirer son attention. Yoochun se tourna vers lui.

- Yoochun, Yoochun! JaeJoong, c'est lui!

Yoochun fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête de côté, signe d'évidente incompréhension.

- Quoi? Lui quoi?

- Le mec de l'autre soir... Celui que j'ai embrassé...

Yoochun cligna d'abord les yeux, l'air neutre, puis, son regard s'alluma. Il pointa dans la direction d'où il devinait être la table que Junsu et Jaejoong avaient réservée.

- Tu veux dire que Jaejoong, l'ami de Junsu, c'est le mec qui s'est fait un entorse que t'as ramené chez toi il y a quelques semaines? Bon sang, quelle coïncidence! Le destin est de ton côté, dis donc!

- On était dû pour se revoir, on dirait bien. Je... je deviens agir comment envers lui, d'après toi? Je veux dire... on s'est embrassé et tout... et je...

Yunho avait bien de la difficulté à dire tout haut qu'il trouvait Jaejoong toujours aussi attirant. Même avec les semaines de recul et de réflexion, le revoir lui fit autant d'effet que lorsqu'il le vit la première fois. Alors qu'il tentait de trouver le courage de dire tout haut cette pensée, leurs deux énormes pichets de bière arrivèrent.

- Attends une seconde.

Yoochun commanda deux shooters au barman, puis paya pour le tout. Il tendit l'un des deux shooters à Yunho.

- Prends ton temps, maintenant que tu sais son nom et que c'est le meilleur ami de Junsu, c'est sûr que tu le reverras à nouveau. Reste naturel et ne fait rien que ce qui te rend mal à l'aise, Yunho.

Yunho hocha silencieusement la tête, buvant les paroles de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du sien. Il tentait de lui communiquer par le regard que la situation n'était pas facile pour lui, mais qu'elle restait très importante à ses yeux. Tout en continuant de regarder Yunho dans les yeux, Yoochun leva son shooter pour trinquer. Yunho le suivit dans le geste.

- On boit un peu pour se dégêner, puis on ira danser avec eux. Ça te va?

Yunho hocha de la tête à nouveau. Les deux étudiants trinquèrent et burent leur shooter. Chaque d'eux prit deux verres et un pichet afin d'amener le tout à la table. Les quatre garçons prirent un peu moins d'une heure à boire les deux pichets. Ils discutèrent, tantôt sérieusement, tantôt en plaisantant, un peu de tout et de rien. Junsu n'avait pas menti : après quelques verres de bière, il avait les joues rouges et il déparlait déjà. Les trois autres n'étaient pas en reste, car eux aussi sentaient l'alcool altérer leurs sens. Junsu se leva, un sourire béat aux lèvres et proposa :

- Alors, on va danser?

Les autres hommes acceptèrent volontiers et le quatuor se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Plus ils avançaient, plus Junsu bougeait et ondulait au rythme de la musique. Aussitôt sur le dance floor, il se mit à danser avec habileté et assurance. En faite, cela allait même au-delà du charisme : il se faisait aguicheur et sexy, ce qui capta bien évidemment toute l'attention de Yoochun. Il le regarda faire, agréablement surpris par la vue qu'il avait de l'hyperactif. Junsu, loin de douter de la convenance de ses déhanchements, s'approcha de Yoochun et dansa sensuellement à quelques centimètres de lui. Bien que tout ce fit d'une réelle rapidité, les choses se firent naturellement : Yoochun dansa au même rythme que Junsu et ne refusa pas la proximité entre leurs corps. Yoochun posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de Junsu, la chose lui semblant naturelle. Junsu se colla à lui, le contact corporel les électrisant tous deux. Il y avait, depuis leur rencontre, une certaine tension entre eux. Junsu était irrévocablement attiré par Yoochun et était bien déterminé à savoir ce soir si c'était réciproque. Le musicien le regardait d'une certaine manière qui lui était familière, mais dans un même temps, bien inconnue: Il reconnaissait dans son regard ce désir sexuel, cette passion, cette envie bestiale que ses anciennes conquêtes avaient toutes éprouvés pour lui. Toutefois, il y voyait, pour la première fois, une toute autre dimension qu'il lui avait été étrangère jusque-là : il y avait aussi dans ses yeux de la douceur, de la considération, du respect.

Yunho était abasourdi devant ce couple qui semblait déjà être dans leur petit cocon amoureux, même s'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une foule dansante. Pour sa part, il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder Jaejoong, ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit ces hommes de tout âge, certains plus efféminé, d'autres plus masculin, certains dansant torse nu et/ou aguicheusement, etc. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir à ces gens-là. Il ne se reconnaissait pas à travers cette foule. Ces yeux tombèrent sur Jaejoong. Lui aussi semblait étranger à cette sous-culture. Il encra son regard dans le sien. Lentement, il s'imprégna de la musique, dansant d'abord timidement, puis avec toutes les aptitudes et l'assurance qu'il connaissait lors de ses compétitions. Jaejoong le suivit simultanément, dansant au même rythme que son homologue.

De son côté, Junsu n'allait pas en rester là : c'était plus fort que lui, il lui fallait tester les limites. Il regarda avec appétit les lèvres de Yoochun, puis, alors qu'il s'avançait pour l'embrasser, se tourna brusquement dos à lui et colla leurs deux bassins leur contre l'autre. Les mains de Yoochun toujours sur ses hanches, leurs corps bougèrent au même rythme. Yoochun, en état d'ébriété légèrement avancé, n'eut pas de gêne à enfouir son visage dans le cou de Junsu. Il resserra ses mains autour de lui et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Junsu rougit en sentant ces lèvres sur sa peau : malgré toutes ces années de sexe à froid dans des contextes parfois dégradant ou pervers, il lui restait malgré tout une parcelle d'innocence. Soudainement, il fut pris d'étourdissements, mais ne s'il n'attarda pas et continua de danser.

Jaejoong fit un petit sourire en coin en voyant la pudeur et la timidité dont Yunho faisait preuve à son égard. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans ce genre d'endroit. Bien qu'il possédait visiblement un talent pour la danse, il semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'il dansait avec un garçon. Bien qu'il possédait déjà bien peu d'inhibition, l'alcool lui fit perdre le peu qui lui restait : Jaejoong prit les mains à Yunho et les mit lui-même sur ses hanches, tout en regardant son homologue dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction. Yunho lui jeta un regard interrogatif, puis, pour toute réponse, le rapprocha pour le coller à lui. Jaejoong posa ses mains sur les épaules à Yunho et les caressa doucement, tout en gardant le tempo de la musique dans chacun de ses mouvements. Yunho frissonna et sourit à son partenaire, étrangement confortable avec ces démonstrations affectives en public.

L'anxiété monta d'un coup à l'intérieur de Junsu : il s'arrêta de danser net et regarda partout autour, ressentant la terreur d'un danger imminent. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, plus agitée, plus bruyante. Il se mit à trembler alors qu'il regardait de tout bord, tout côté, à la recherche d'une issue, sentant le malaise s'empirer. Yoochun se mit à paniquer devant le trouble dont était victime Junsu. Il secouant vivement l'épaule de Jaejoong afin d'attirer l'attention du couple dansant sur l'état de son cavalier : ce dernier pressait à présent une main sur sa poitrine, sentant d'énormes douleurs lui traverser la cage thoracique. Jaejoong fut d'abord surpris par la condition de son ami, mais se mit rapidement en action en prenant Junsu bras dessus bras dessous pour l'amener à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, Junsu s'écrasa contre la brique du bâtiment et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Yoochun était totalement affolé :

- Junsu, ça va! Junsu, réponds-moi!

Jaejoong se pencha à la hauteur de Junsu. Ce dernier l'agrippa et serra sa main très fort. Jaejoong fit signe à Yoochun de se calmer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive.

- Quoi! Mais... mais on dirait qu'il fait une crise cardiaque!

Yunho examina brièvement Junsu. Il énonça son hypothèse:

- Ça ressemble davantage au trouble panique. Il fait souvent des crises de panique comme ça, sans raison apparente?

Jaejoong hocha la tête.

- Oui... ça lui arrive. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Jaejoong obligea Junsu à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Junsu, respire avec moi.

Il prit de grandes respirations et Junsu calqua d'abord difficilement, puis copieusement son rythme respiratoire. La crise passa au bout de quelques minutes. Yoochun regarda Junsu avec de grands yeux, totalement dégrisé.

- Ça va mieux, Junsu!

Junsu finit par lui faire un sourire et à hocher lentement la tête.

- Oui, je vais mieux.

Il se releva lentement avec le soutien physique de Jaejoong. Dès qu'il fut debout, Yoochun le serra très fort contre lui.

- Et bien merde! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie! J'ai cru que t'allais mourir!

- Crois-moi, pour moi non plus c'était loin d'être la joie. On retourne danser?

Les trois autres regardèrent bizarrement Junsu. Jaejoong fronça les sourcils.

- Non mais, ça va pas la tête! Ça te prend quoi pour te reposer! Une balle entre les deux yeux? Soit un peu plus raisonnable, 'su!

Yunho prit tout de même le luxe de commenter :

- … Bah, il est surtout ivre... donc par défaut déraisonnable...

Le silence des trois autres garçons approuva ce constat. Jaejoong surenchérit.

- ... Nous le sommes tous un peu, là, non?

Yoochun secoua les épaules.

- Pour ma part, disons que la panique m'a dégrisée. Je crois être le moins... enivré des quatre. Et j'habite tout près.

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre le lien. C'est Yunho qui questionna:

- … Ok... et où veux-tu en venir avec ça, 'chun?

- Bah, je pourrais le ramener chez moi pour la nuit. Il suffira juste de faire attention à ne pas réveiller ma mère et ça ira.

Jaejoong était perplexe à l'idée de laisser un Junsu très vulnérable à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. La vie lui avait souvent démontré que les personnes dignes de confiance étaient rares et qu'il valait mieux être prudent que crédule. Or, il avait l'air d'un type bien et qu'il comptait beaucoup aux heures de Junsu.

- Ok. Mais donne-moi ton numéro de cellulaire et ton adresse.

Yoochun et Yunho furent surpris par la demande de Jaejoong qui démontrait ces traits protecteurs et méfiants. Jaejoong attendait sans broncher, le bras tendant son cellulaire. Yoochun prit le téléphone et s'ajouta dans les contacts, laissant les données demandées par Jaejoong. Le prostitué reprit son cellulaire. Junsu regarda passivement la scène. Jaejoong demanda:

- … Tu partirais maintenant?

- Oui... je lui ferai boire un grand verre d'eau en arrivant et puis je veillerais sur lui... S'il y a quoi que ce soit, j'appellerais Yunho afin d'avoir ses conseils. Il s'y connait bien, en soins de santé. Yunho, ça te dérange si je pars tout de suite?

- Mais non, je sais que les circonstances sont... exceptionnelles.

Ils firent leurs salutations, Jaejoong serrant Junsu très fort contre lui, toujours inconfortable à l'idée de le laisser partir avec Yoochun, se sentant responsable de sa personne. Il les regarda partir au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'une rue.

- … Alors, on fait quoi?

Yunho fixait Jaejoong en attendant une réponse. Le prostitué ancra son regard dans le sien, comme hypnotisé par les yeux du bel étudiant.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer, moi aussi.

- Bah... ton quartier est assez loin... et j'habite pas très loin, moi aussi. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir chez moi.

Jaejoong secoua la tête.

- Non merci, j'ai pas l'habitude de profiter de l'hospitalité des autres. Je marche rapidement, je vais me rendre en moins d'une heure.

Il se tourna dos à Yunho et fit quelques pas. Soudainement, il se mit à pleuvoir de cordes. Décidément, même la météo semblait être de mèche avec le hasard afin de réunir Yunho et Jaejoong : l'averse était tellement intense qu'il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que les deux hommes soient détrempés. Yunho s'exclama:

- Oh non! Je te laisse pas partir avec une telle pluie, des plans pour que tu te blesses à nouveau! Allez, Jaejoong, accepte mon invitation, j'insiste!

Jaejoong se tourna lentement vers Yunho, puis soupira, faussement résigné.

- Bon... c'est d'accord. Par contre, c'est moi qui paie le taxi.

Yunho accepta de bon cœur, intérieurement très heureux de savoir que cette deuxième rencontre avec Jaejoong ne se terminerait pas abruptement. Ils appelèrent un taxi et, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà chez Yunho. Or, le pire était fait, il était tous deux complètement trempé en entrant dans l'appartement. Jaejoong tenta une blague :

- … Je crois qu'on est maudit.

Ce fut la première chose qu'il dit à Yunho lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain avec deux serviettes. Une fois à sa hauteur, en tendit une au prostitué avant de cligner des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Hein? Maudit?

- Ouais. Ça fait deux fois qu'on se voit, et étrangement, les deux fois il y avait de grandes averses.

Jaejoong avait raison : Une malédiction pesait-elle sur leurs épaules? Allait-il pleuvoir fortement à chacune de leurs rencontres? Yunho se mit à rire devant cette éventualité.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison! La météo ne nous aime pas, on dirait bien.

Jaejoong secoua ses cheveux avec la serviette afin de les éponger. Yunho l'admira discrètement quelques instants avant de s'exécuter lui aussi. Le cœur débattant, il se permit un retour sur leur situation.

- … Je suis bien contente de t'avoir vu à nouveau.

Jaejoong releva la tête et soutint le regard de Yunho : l'étudiant resta bien sérieux et authentique. Il se permit même un petit sourire. Jaejoong déglutit, puis acquiesça.

- … Moi aussi. J'ai pas mal pensé à... ça, ces dernières semaines.

Le silence plana pendant de longues secondes. Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi « ça » se référait. Jaejoong baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec la serviette.

- Hum... tu sais... c'est pas mon genre de... d'embrasser de parfaits inconnus... comme ça... parce que j'en ai envie. Je... Je suis désolé si ça a pu te troubler.

*C'est n'importe quoi, Jaejoong! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Il va te trouver idiot, c'est certain!*

Yunho secoua vivement la tête, lui aussi un peu maladroit dans la situation.

- Non non! Je... je n'ai pas été... troublé... enfin si... mais je t'ai embrassé aussi donc j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité je... Je sais pas, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, mais je suis... aveuglément attiré par toi...

La tension était à son comble. Yunho regardait toujours Jaejoong droit dans les yeux, aucun des deux n'étant décidé à dévier le regard. Sans crier gare, les deux hommes sautèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Contrairement à la première fois, ce baiser était bien plus passionné et fougueux. Les mains ne se firent pas prier : elles le baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, avide de muscle, de peau, de forme, de trait physique. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour le bref moment où ils passaient leur chandail au-dessus de leurs têtes alors qu'ils se les retireraient mutuellement. Yunho recula prudemment Jaejoong jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant tous leurs vêtements derrière eux. Une vérité apparut soudainement claire dans l'esprit de Yunho.

* Putain, je suis gay.*

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4


	7. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 5

« Moi et mon frère jumeau, nous avons été abandonné dans la rue par mon père lorsque nous avions 3 ans. On a été élevé par les itinérants du quartier. J'ai grandi au gré des saisons, ne sachant pas qui j'étais. Adolescente, j'ai commencé des recherches pour retrouver ma mère biologique. Sans repère, sans indice ni même nom de famille, ça m'a prit 7 ans avant de trouver mon certificat de naissance : j'ai alors su que j'avais 23 ans. »

Ancienne itinérante, 45 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 5

Yoochun lisait des notes de cours à la bibliothèque le mardi midi. Lui et Yunho ne s'étaient pas revus depuis samedi dernier lorsqu'il a ramené Junsu chez lui pour veiller sur sa santé. Tous les mardis midi, le musicien et le danseur dînaient ensemble pour parler de tout et de rien. Avec l'étrange samedi soir qu'ils avaient eu, il se doutait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas exception ce mardi-ci. Effectivement, le futur infirmier ne tarda pas à lui envoyer un SMS lui proposant de se rejoindre à l'entrée du pavillon principal de l'université dans une dizaine de minutes. Yoochun rangea son livre dans son sac à dos et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le point de rencontre. Les deux étudiants sourirent se voyant l'un et l'autre : ce mardi midi promettait d'être chargée de potins! Yunho débuta la conversation.

- Alors, Junsu va mieux?

- Oui. Il n'a pas refait de crise ou quoi ce que ce soit d'inquiétant. Il s'est endormi dès qu'il a mis la tête sur l'oreiller.

Yoochun lui raconta brièvement comment il avait veillé sur Junsu : il l'avait regardé dormir dans son lit un long moment avant de se coucher lui aussi. Il omit de lui dire qu'il avait dormi avec Junsu dans ses bras, ce dernier ayant dormi paisiblement contre son cœur. Il ne lui raconta pas que Junsu et lui avait échangé leur premier baiser. Il se dit qu'il en parlerait une autre fois, car Yunho semblait en avoir beaucoup à partager.

- Ouf! Bien, je suis soulagé qu'il aille bien. Comme tu m'appelais pas, je me dirais que tout se passait bien. Comme on dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

Il sourit au danseur. Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans l'herbe, sous un arbre et sortir leurs lunchs pour commencer à manger.

- Oui, sinon c'est sûr que je t'aurais appelé. D'ailleurs, vous avez fait quoi, Jaejoong et toi, après notre départ?

- Jaejoong allait retourner chez lui à pied, mais, juste après votre départ, un orage a éclaté.

- Un orage, tu dis? Ah bon! On a pas eu une seule goutte de pluie en chemin!

Yunho fit une tête étrange.

*Décidément, on est réellement maudit, Jaejoong et moi! Maudit sois-tu, pluie de malheur!*

- Étrange... en tout cas, grâce à la météo, il est venu dormir chez moi...

- Well played, destiny. Very well played!

- Si tu le dis... en tout cas, j'ai pas assuré du tout. J'ai été vraiment idiot...

- Soit pas trop dur avec toi, Yunho. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK**

Yunho fit reculer Jaejoong jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sente la base du lit contre l'arrière de ses cuisses. Jaejoong laissa quelques becs par ici et par là sur tout le torse de Yunho, descendant lentement, se rendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Il s'assit sur le lit et dégrafa rapidement la ceinture de l'étudiant, la lui retirant sans plus attendre. Les pantalons empruntèrent le même chemin que la ceinture. Malgré l'obscurité, Jaejoong pouvait bien voir l'érection de son homologue moulé par le sous-vêtement. Il le lui retira sans attendre davantage. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Yunho et passa sa main sur le membre d'un contact furtif, provoquant un grand frisson qui traversa tout le corps de Yunho.

Yunho prit la main de Jaejoong et la retira de ses parties sensibles. Il transforma son geste en caresse, remontant ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Il poussa un peu l'épaule, bien gentiment pour lui indiquer de s'allonger. Jaejoong comprit le geste et s'exécuta. Yunho monta sur Jaejoong et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il attrapa les mains de l'androgyne et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, voulant prendre le lead de l'action. Tout en approfondissant leur baiser, il caressa tout ce qui était à sa portée : cheveux, coup, pectoraux, abdominaux, flancs, cuisses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit sur son corps. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Jaejoong et retira ses pantalons, puis enleva d'une lenteur particulière son boxer.

Il observa sa nudité grâce aux rayons de lune qui pénétraient la chambre, l'idée que cela pouvait gêner Jaejoong d'être ainsi maté ne lui traversant pas l'esprit. Effectivement, Jaejoong n'avait pas de pudeur, séquelle de toutes ses années dans la prostitution. D'un geste très timide et mal assuré, il se redressa et dirigea sa main vers le sexe de Jaejoong et se mit à masturber Jaejoong d'un rythme relativement lent. Jaejoong frissonna et frémit. Le niveau d'excitation des deux garçons monta. Jaejoong entoura Yunho de ses bras et le ramena contre lui, les allongeant à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Le couple s'embrassa à pleine bouche avec passion.

Yunho agrippa l'arrière des cuisses de Jaejoong et les écarta afin de glisser entre elles. Jaejoong eut le réflexe d'entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Par des mouvements de bassins, il frotta son érection contre celle de Yunho. Le danseur gémit tout haut, la stimulation étant nouvelle et très excitante. Il se tendit à plusieurs reprises, le contact étant intense pour lui. Il se mit lui aussi à donner des coups de bassin, de plus en plus rapide et incitant. Il finit par précipiter sa main vers le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet et chercha impatiemment un condom. Jaejoong tendit plus calmement la main vers le tiroir et trouva rapidement l'objet recherché. Il le développa et le mit lui-même sur l'érection de Yunho. Le contact fut de trop : le préservatif n'était même pas encore complètement déroulé que l'étudiant éjacula.

Jaejoong fut légèrement surpris, car il avait mal évalué l'excitation de Yunho et son niveau de résistance. Yunho rougit violemment, humilié d'avoir joui si rapidement. Il retira rapidement la capote, la jeta dans la poubelle près de son lit et se coucha loin de Jaejoong, de l'autre côté du lui. L'androgyne resta passif quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce revirement de situation. Or, il pouvait facilement comprendre la situation de Yunho et sa réaction. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un client. Quoi faire lorsque la personne nous intéresse et que ses sentiments et émotions comptent pour soi? Jaejoong tenta maladroitement de se faire réconfortant : il approcha lentement de Yunho et posa une main incertaine sur l'épaule de Yunho. Il chuchota...

- C'est pas grave...

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Jaejoong figea un petit instant, puis se colla dans le dos de Yunho et le serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur.

- C'est pas grave, Yunho...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

- Il est resté avec moi malgré tout... Il répétait que c'était pas grave. J'avais tellement honte. Mon orgueil a pris un coup. Il a dormi avec moi et lorsque je me suis réveillé le matin, il n'était plus là. Je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je veux dire... quand je me... bah, je suis loin d'être précoce!

- Mais c'est pas la même chose lorsque tu le fais avec quelqu'un... C'est pas rare de venir rapidement les premières fois. T'inquiète pas là-dessus, ça va rapidement se replacer.

- Si tu le dis... mais c'était très gênant. En plus, je savais qu'il avait encore la trique, lui... Je savais pas trop si je devais ou non... hum... le faire jouir ou je sais pas...

Yoochun secoua les épaules, signe qu'il ne pouvait réellement le conseiller : après tout, tout dépendait de la situation et de Jaejoong. Yunho gardait les yeux rivés sur son sandwich.

- … Je pense que je suis vraiment homo, 'chun... Je veux dire... j'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un comme je le suis par Jaejoong... mais... je suis tellement confus... je ne l'ai jamais été autant de ma vie. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire ni ce que je veux vraiment... on dirait que je ne sais plus qui je suis...

- C'est jamais facile au début, Yunho. T'afficher à tes collègues, à tes amis, à ta famille... et même face à toi-même... c'est une étape difficile.

- Je... je veux pas une simple histoire de sexe avec Jaejoong... c'est absurde, car je le connais peu... mais j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître et qui sait... développer une relation avec lui...

- Il n'a pas l'air indifférent envers toi, lui non plus... Avec la façon qu'il te regardait, c'est sûr...

- Ah oui, tu crois? Je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai, j'ai des compétitions qui s'en viennent prochainement... Penses-tu que Junsu pourrait te donner son numéro? Je ne lui ai même pas deman...

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase, car, en parcourant la liste de contact de son cellulaire il vit « Jaejoong ». Il sourit en voyant son numéro de téléphone. Jaejoong avait dû l'inscrire dans son téléphone avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette tôt le lendemain matin. Il en était sûr à présent, Jaejoong et lui allaient se revoir.

* * *

- C'est ta première fois?

Junsu regarda Isabelle, l'intervenante qui lui était à présent attitrée, d'un oeil incertain: il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et ne savait pas si c'était bon pour lui de se dévoiler à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que de vue avant aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à hier, Isabelle était tout simplement la petite nouvelle du Papillon de nuit, une jolie rousse excentrique qui semblait passionnée par le sujet de la prostitution masculine. Malgré le fait qu'elle travaille à l'organisme depuis plus d'un an, Junsu n'avait jamais eu affaire à elle.

En fait, c'était sa première épopée dans le département d'aide psychosocial de l'établissement. Avant aujourd'hui, il avait évité tout contact qui impliquait davantage que de sobres salutations avec les intervenantes de la bâtisse. Il ne venait que pour glander avec Jaejoong et Changmin ou pour être soigné par l'infirmière de rue et déjà, c'était beaucoup de sa part: Cela ne faisait qu'à peine 6 mois qu'il laissait un professionnel médical qualifié le toucher.

- Bah, non.

Il n'en dit pas plus sur le sujet. Il ne fit que simplement s'affaisser dans son siège et mettre ses pieds sur le bureau de l'intervenante. Il semblait un peu nonchalant, mais sa réponse très évasive trahissait sa méfiance. Isabelle attendit un peu, mais poussa son questionnement un peu plus loin lorsqu'elle comprit que Junsu ne donnerait pas plus d'informations aussi facilement.

- Ah oui? Tu as déjà suivi une thérapie ailleurs qu'ici?

- Oui, j'ai suivi une thérapie il y a quelques années. Pour toxicomanie.

Il lui résuma un peu son séjour, puis elle lui demanda:

- Tu consommes toujours?

- Oui, hum... soit je bois, soit je prends de la came. Tout ce qui « boost » les sens : de la « E », du speed, de la coke, du crack.

Inutile de dire que cette thérapie n'avait pas été très fructueuse: dès sa sortie de thérapie, il avait replongé dans la drogue. Tout, tout son petit monde tournait autour de la drogue: son travail, sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues de travail, son patron, etc. Difficile de quitter un monde de consommation si tous ceux qu'on connait consomment.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux travailler ici, ta dépendance aux drogues?

- Non...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimerais travailler ici?

Le silence plana dans la pièce. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Il était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait changer et garder dans sa vie. Le changement, c'est difficile et ça fait peur. Il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire sur plusieurs sujets, le topo était écrasant et décourageant. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, légèrement énervé par son manque de repères. Elle le sentit et orienta la conversation autrement:

- Parle-moi de toi. Si tu avais à te décrire à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais?

Junsu releva les yeux et la regarda avec surprise. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, puis après un bon moment de silence qu'il avait pris pour réfléchir à sa réponse, il déclara:

- Que c'est un perdant, quelqu'un qui ne fait et ne fera rien de bon dans la vie. Qu'il a raté beaucoup d'opportunités et de projets et qu'il a perdu des gens qu'il aimait à cause de sa personnalité dépedante et épuisante. Que c'est une personne peu fiable et ponctuelle, que les seules rencontres qu'ils ne ratent pas à coups sûrs sont celles qu'il a avec son pusher.

Il marqua une pause, le silence s'installant encore quelques instants de plus dans la pièce.

- … Et qu'il est accro au sexe.

- Accro au sexe?

- Oui.

Il gigota un peu sur sa chaise et détourna le regard, quittant les yeux de l'intervenante.

- Je baise toute la nuit du mercredi au dimanche, puisque c'est mon travail. Et quand je travaille pas, je saute sur le premier mec qui me donne un peu d'attention.

- Et ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça?

- Oui. Depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, en fait.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si les choses se mettaient lentement en place dans sa tête. Elle demanda à Junsu si ça le dérangeait qu'elle prenne des notes pendant qu'il parlait. Il répondit que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il savait qu'elle l'écouterait quand même. Après tout, c'était son travail.

- C'est jeune, 15 ans, pour quitter la maison.

- Peut-être bien, mais après ma 3e commotion cérébrale, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je parte loin de la maison plutôt que de rester auprès d'un père fou comme le mien.

- Ton père te battait?

- Oui, il nous battait moi et mon frère. Et ma mère aussi. Elle ne nous a jamais protégés contre lui. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle n'a jamais bronché devant la violence de ses coups. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que je vole de mes propres ailes. C'était ça ou je me coupais les veines.

- Tu avais des idées suicidaires?

- Bien sûr que j'en avais, qui en aurait pas eu dans cette situation? J'en ai toujours, d'ailleurs. Ma situation actuelle n'est pas très bonne non plus. Je suis tellement rendu bas... Je crève de faim, j'ai plus une onze de dignité et il me faut ma dope tous les jours.

- Et tu n'as jamais essayé retourner chez tes parents par après?

Junsu releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Non. Je préfère de loin avoir à sucer des dizaines d'inconnus chaque soir plutôt que de retourner à la maison familiale. Au moins, maintenant, je suis payé pour les trucs répugnants que je fais.

La jeune intervenante fut un peu brusquée par les paroles du prostitué. Elle ne dit rien et attendit que Junsu se remette à parler quand il en aurait envie.

- …De toute façon, je pouvais plus retourner en arrière. Si je revenais chez moi après ma fugue, c'est sûr que mon père allait me démolir la face. Une commotion, c'est rien à côté de ce qu'il peut faire. Mais j'ai quitté cette prison pour sauter dans une autre. Je me prostitue pour pouvoir me payer de quoi me « buzzer » et je me gèle pour continuer de me prostituer. C'est con de même.

- Tu te prostitues depuis que tu as quitté la maison?

- Oui.. je ne suis pas allé vers la prostitution en fait, c'est plutôt elle qui est venue à moi. Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital après mon hospitalisation, j'ai pris le bus pour me rendre à la métropole. Je n'avais plus un cent, je n'avais rien mangé depuis 4 jours, il pleuvait des cordes et quêter pendant des jours de pluie, n'importe quel SDF pourrait te dire que c'est pas très payant. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Une voiture s'est arrêtée devant moi, le conducteur m'a fait des propositions... indécentes. Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'était plus avantageux pour moi d'accepter ce genre de choses...

- Donc, dès qu'un autre homme t'a fait une proposition, tu es parti avec lui?

- Oui...Tu sais, on peut faire faire n'importe quoi à un gamin qui a faim et qui a froid.

Isabelle hocha la tête Elle se racla la gorge et continua.

- Tu as toujours eu à ne compter que sur toi-même.

- Oui... je n'ai jamais pu compter sur ma famille. Chez moi, le quotidien était invivable. Avec mon père, nous vivions dans climat de terreur constant. Et puis, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis... À l'école, j'étais toujours seul... La seule personne qui m'a approchée étant ado m'a incroyablement déçue.

- Ah oui?

- Oui.

Isabelle avait compris qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain miné et que Junsu n'était pas ouvert à parler de cet épisode de sa vie pour le moment. Elle respectait son choix et passa à un autre sujet.

Elle s'abstint de continuer sur cette voie et griffonna quelques notes dans son cahier boudiné. Elle releva la tête et lui posa une autre question:

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu as perdu tous les gens que tu aimais. Tu n'as pas de relation qui a perduré dans le temps?

- Hum... Si, avec JaeJoong. Il est suivi ici lui aussi, par Cléo. On s'est rencontré i ans, dans des circonstances assez particulières. Je l'adore, ce gars-là. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et puis, il y a Changmin. Je le connais que depuis 1 an, mais c'est un brave garçon. Très calme, rationnel et gentil. On vit ensemble à présent.

- C'est ton petit ami?

- Non, mon coloc. Changmin est hétéro... enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit.

- Et comment es-tu dans l'intimité amoureuse?

- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amoureux... Les seuls gars auxquels je me suis attaché se sont barrés dès qu'on baisait.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé à partager ta vie avec quelqu'un?

- Euh... Oui et non. Je fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment... et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche cette fois. Mais, d'un autre côté, je vois pas pourquoi je m'investirais à fond dans une relation amoureuse alors que je sais pertinemment que ça ne durera pas, qu'il me quittera de toute façon. À part le sexe, je sais pas faire grand chose de bien...

- Tu as l'impression de ne pas être à sa hauteur.

- Non, définitivement pas! J'ai tellement de problèmes. Tout ce qui compose ma vie constitue des obstacles majeurs à cette relation.

- J'énonce une hypothèse : libre à toi de la confirmer ou de la démentir : si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour...tenter d'améliorer ta vie, dans le but que cette relation marche réellement cette fois-ci?

Junsu fut déconcerté par les paroles de la rousse : elle avait mis le doigt sur la raison pour quoi il venait chercher de l'aide. Elle avait su mettre des mots sur la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Perspicace, la jeune recrue.

- ... Tu ne te trompes pas. Il a chamboulé ma vie... mais malgré toute la joie qu'il me fait vivre, je me peux pas m'empêcher d'être profondément triste. Je suis tellement médiocre comparé à lui. J'ai peur que d'être avec lui ne fasse que l'entrainer dans la merde avec moi... De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me trouver? Je vaux pas la peine que l'on passe du temps avec moi autre que pour baiser. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

- Tu crois que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux?

Junsu fut décontenancé par cette confrontation détournée. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'effectivement, il avait toujours fui tout ce qui pouvait lui faire vivre de la réussite, de la fierté ou du bonheur, comme pour se punir d'être la personne ignoble qu'il avait toujours cru être. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Junsu fut étonné lorsque Isabelle mit fin à la rencontre, ayant trouvé la séance avait duré drôlement courte. Elle lui proposa de se rencontrer à nouveau la semaine suivante, il accepta malgré lui.

* * *

Un peu plus tard cet après-midi-là, Junsu et Jaejoong allèrent prendre un café à leur bistro préféré, celui en face du Papillon de Nuit. Jaejoong mit un peu de sucre dans son café. Junsu raconta à JaeJoong qu'il avait rencontré Isabelle afin de faire de commencer des changements dans sa vie. C'était la première fois que Junsu y montrait une ouverture à cela. JaeJoong était heureux, mais aussi étonné et intrigué.

- Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de consulter, j'ai d'abord cru que tu blaguais. Je suis content pour toi, enfin, si en parler à une intervenante te fait du bien. Il faut croire qu'il te fait du bien, ton Yoochun.

Junsu hocha la tête et but une gorgée de son cappuccino.

- Oui... je... je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il a tellement pris soin de moi lorsque j'ai couché chez lui...

**DÉBUT FIN FLASHBACK**

Junsu ouvrit les yeux, la clarté du jour étant une agression suffisante pour le sortir de son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, prenant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Il observa la pièce et fronça graduellement les sourcils, les lieux ne lui étant aucunement familiers. Il tourna la tête pour observer l'individu derrière lui. Son cœur rata un bond lorsqu'il aperçut Yoochun : ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Au même moment, Yoochun se mit à bouger, puis ouvrit les yeux. Beaucoup moins surpris que Junsu l'est, il ne fit que sourire en l'apercevant.

- … Bon matin 'su...

- … Bonjour Yoochun...?

- Comment tu te sens? Tu vas mieux?

- Comment ç...

Junsu prit le temps de se rappeler les faits marquants de la soirée précédente. Il se rappela avoir présenté Jaejoong à Yoochun, avoir bu, avoir dansé collé à Yoochun... Puis, avoir fait une crise de panique...

- Ah, tu parles de ma crise de panique. Oui, je vais bien...

Il sourit tendrement à Yoochun.

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi... c'est gentil de ta part.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Yoochun prit spontanément Junsu dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, tous deux n'étant pas résigné à briser l'étreinte. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et chacun pouvait bien le sentir comme ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi... on aurait dit un malaise cardiaque... Junsu...

Il desserra légèrement l'étreinte afin de pouvoir regarder le prostitué dans les yeux. Junsu leva la main et caressa doucement le visage de Yoochun : ce dernier ferma les yeux pour être davantage attentif et ressentir pleinement le contact affectueux. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux. Son regard était doux et tendre. Junsu fondit dans ce regard, se sentant hypnotisé par sa profondeur. Yoochun caressa les cheveux de Junsu, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il prit la main de Yoochun et y déposa un baiser, sans pour autant dévier les yeux de ceux du musicien. Yoochun s'approcha doucement du visage de son homologue, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Junsu franchit le millimètre qui les séparait et initia un baiser. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Junsu fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de Yoochun et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, les caressant d'un geste délicat. Yoochun, lui, resserra ses bras autour de l'être aimé, pressant davantage leurs corps, comme si la proximité n'était jamais suffisante entre eux. Ils durent mettre fin au baiser, à leurs grands regrets, pour reprendre leur souffle. Yoochun l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus d'envie cette fois. Junsu ne le laissa pas en reste et répondit au baiser avec autant de passion. Les caresses se firent plus audacieuses, les mains plus gourmandes, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Yoochun, on déjeune dans 10 minutes!

- Ok, maman, j'arrive!

Junsu baissa les yeux, se disant que ce moment de douceur allait cruellement se terminer, qu'il devrait s'en aller pour laisser Yoochun manger avec sa famille. L'étudiant regarda Junsu et lui caressa doucement la joue du dos de sa main. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu as faim?

- Hm?

- Ma mère fait des crêpes ou des gaufres le dimanche matin... Si t'es à l'aise, je pourrais te présenter ma maman et mon petit frère... Ils ne mordent pas!

Junsu rigola timidement à la blague. Il sourit, soulagé d'être ainsi introduit dans la vie de Yoochun. Les hommes se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Yoochun prêta des vêtements confortables à Junsu qui lui promit de lui ramener le tout rapidement. Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Junsu était nerveux, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec la famille de Yoochun : il ne connaissait pas leur position face à l'orientation sexuelle de Yoochun et surtout, comment ils réagiront à sa présence. La mère de Yoochun était devant son gaufrier lorsque les garçons firent leurs entrées. Elle se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

- Ah, je savais pas que quelqu'un avec dormi ici cette nuit. Bon matin les gars!

- Bonjour...!

- Maman, je te présente Junsu. Junsu, voici ma mère.

- Ah, donc c'est toi, le fameux Junsu! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi, madame.

- Avez-vous faim, les gars? J'ai fait beaucoup de gaufres! Vous êtes mieux de vous en prendre avant que Yoohwan arrive, c'est son genre de toute les manger. Tiens, quand on parle du loup!

Ledit Yoohwan entra dans la cuisine.

- Ça sent bon! Bonjour!

Il salua Junsu sans sembler surpris ou choqué. Les quatre occupants de la maison s'assirent à table pour le déjeuner. Le repas fut très agréable. Junsu se détendit et prit sa place dans les conversations, se sentant à l'aise avec cette famille si amicale et chaleureuse. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu de tels moments avec sa propre famille. Il se surprit à jalouser cette famille, n'ayant jamais eu droit à une unité familiale si saine et adéquate. Il fut heureux d'être ainsi accepté dans cette famille et espérait un jour en faire fièrement partie.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Junsu sortit de sa rêvasserie et soupira.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas osé lui dire que je suis totalement responsable de mes crises de paniques. Ça m'arrive de temps à autre, quand je mélange. Speed et alcool, ça fait pas bon ménage.

- Ouais, tu lui as fais une de ses peurs! En plus, tu voulais retourner danser après. T'es bien égal à toi-même, Kim Junsu!

- Je sais, je sais. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé, c'est égoïste de t'avoir laissé avec un mec que tu ne connaissais pas.

- Bah si, je le connaissais. Yunho, c'est le « samaritain des soirs de pluie », comme t'aimes l'appeler.

Junsu s'étouffa avec son breuvage.

- QUOI! C'était Yunho! Non mais putain pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt!

- Bah, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que je te le dise?

- OMFG! Au moins, le destin a fait sa part! Comme vous étiez trop idiots tous les deux pour noter le nom et les coordonnés de l'autre, il vous a rassemblé à nouveau! Tu te rends compte? C'est le meilleur ami de 'chun! Je suis content pour toi, Jaejoong! Finalement, ça t'arrangeait bien de te retrouver seul avec lui.

- Bien voyons, Junsu, je me réjouirai jamais de te voir faire une crise de panique!

- Vous avez fait quoi, après notre départ?

- Hum... bah j'ai dormi chez eux. Il y a eu une grosse averse et il craignait que je me blesse à nouveau.

- Ouais, maladroit comme tu es, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné non plus. Chez eux, tu dis! Dis-moi que vous avez fourré comme des bêtes, Jae! You NEED to get laid, sir!

- Et bah non. Mais l'intention y était... alors qu'on était à poil dans son lit à se rouler une pelle, il est venu.

- Ah non, pas un éjaculateur précoce! Et bien merde!

- Bah, éjaculateur précoce, c'est relatif. C'est normal qu'il soit pas très résistant, il est puceau.

- Hein! Un beau mâle comme lui, vierge? Tu te fous de ma gueule!

- Non... Je crois même qu'il n'a pas encore fait son coming-out. On dirait bien que j'ai chamboulé son univers...

- … Comme il a chamboulé le tien. L'amour te va bien, tu sais?

- Te moque pas de moi... ça m'apprendra à vouloir allez trop vite. Je me répétais pourtant « fais pas ton Junsu, fais pas ton Junsu... ».

Junsu se fâcha à la réplique de son ami. Il grogna et fronça les sourcils. Jaejoong se mit à rire.

- Heille! Va te faire foutre, oui... Méchant, va!

- Je plaisantais, 'su. Sérieusement, je vais y aller plus lentement. Me jeter sur lui avec toutes mes expériences sexuelles froides et débridées, j'aurais l'impression de tout simplement le polluer. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il me trouve.

Junsu sourit en écoutant parler son ami, reconnaissant ses propres croyances profondes à travers ses paroles : il n'était donc pas le seul à être chaviré par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans sa vie. Malgré toutes leurs différences, Jaejoong et lui n'étaient pas si différents. Il ne restait qu'à voir si l'avenir leur réservait aussi un destin similaire.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5


	8. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 6

« En 10 ans de carrière avec les femmes itinérantes, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs! Je me rappelle de l'une qui m'avait donné du fil à retordre: Dès son arrivée, elle a enfreint la moitié des règles de la maison! Pourtant, nous nous assurons toujours que les nouvelles résidentes lisent et signent une feuille d'engagement au respect des règles de vie lorsqu'elles arrivent. Un jour, je l'ai mise au pied du mur : Je l'ai coincé dans un coin et lui ai donné la feuille des règlements en lui disant de la relire au plus vite. Elle me répétait qu'elle la lirait plus tard. J'ai insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde : Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas : je ne sais pas lire. »

Intervenante dans une maison pour femmes en difficulté, 52 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 6

Yunho cogna à la porte de la chambre à Yoochun. Entendant de l'autre côté du mur une mélodie très bien exécuté au piano, il n'attendit pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et entra dans la pièce. Yoochun se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Yunho! C'est ma mère qui t'as ouvert la porte?

- Oui, elle en a profité pour me parler de son prochain voyage à la mer. Elle regardait les forfaits, elle était très enthousiaste.

- Ouais, elle pense partir d'ici le mois prochain. Elle ira seule, car Yoohwan et moi avons de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que tu composes? J'ai entendu la musique avant d'entrer. C'était vraiment beau.

- Merci! C'est pour Junsu, je... je me sens tellement inspirer ces temps-ci. Il est comme... une muse! Je... Il est tellement... merveilleux, Yunho. Vraiment. Je l'ai encore revu hier, on est allé soupé pas loin d'ici. ensuite, on s'est baladé dans le quartier historique de la ville. C'est tout près de l'université et je n'y avais même jamais mis le pied! De nuit, c'est magnifique : les jeux d'ombres et lumières, l'architecture typique du 18e siècle, les plantes grimpant le long de la pierre fraîche et tout le reste... Ça donnait aux lieux un apparence féérique. Il m'a raconté l'histoire de la ville : sa création, ses premiers habitants, ses activités, ses particularités, etc. Tu savais qu'un pianiste célèbre avait déjà habité ici, toi? Je suis né ici et je ne le savais même pas, et je t'assure que je m'y connais en musique! Et après, on s'est arrêté dans un parc et ….

**DÉBUT DU FLASH BACK**

Après un bon souper partagé dans un restaurant sympathique situé dans le quartier universitaire de la ville, Yoochun a proposé à Yoochun de faire une petite promenade, question de mieux digérer leur succulent dîner. Junsu lui fit une vraie visite guidée du quartier, vantant ses attributs architecturaux, et racontant ses milles et un particularités historiques. Yoochun était très impressionné par le niveau de culture de Junsu, d'autant plus que ce dernier justifia ses connaissances en disant qu'ils les avaient autrefois apprises à l'école. Les deux garçon s'arrêtèrent devant un parc, puis s'observèrent tous les deux. Junsu sourit à l'étudiant:

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille y faire un tour? Je vais te montrer mon coin préféré.

Yoochun hocha la tête. Junsu attrapa sa main, discrètement mais naturellement, la caressant avec son pouce avec douceur. Yoochun le suivit en silence, tous deux contournant des arbres, des plantes et même un petit lac. Ils arrièrent devant un banc, placé devant une partie particulièrement déboisée du parc.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il comprit pourquoi il s'agissait du coin favori de Junsu. En fait, le banc faisait face à une vue à couper le souffle : on pouvait y admirer le quartier historique de la ville illuminé par les lumières de la nuit, le tout créant un jeu d'ombres et lumières presque surréaliste. Avec son architecture aux influences baroques, ses magnifiques arbres centenaires et ses rues paisibles et silencieuses, on aurait facilement pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté, si ce n'était du vent qui ne soufflaient à travers les feuilles des arbres du parc. Yoochun arrêta un instant de respirer en admirant ce tout si parfait. Il leva légèrement la tête, observant la lune pleine qui illuminait le ciel. Esthétisme et l'art qui composait le paysage était d'une immense richesse culturelle et visuelle qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du musicien.

L'étudiant tourna la tête et sourit à Junsu assis à côté de lui. Junsu avait étrangement les yeux fermés, le visage calme et paisible. En fait, Junsu vivait, ressentait le moment présent. Il s'imprégnait de toute l'intensité que pouvait lui faire ressentir un moment si parfait, devant une beauté si exceptionnelle aux côtés d'un être qui lui semblait tout aussi exceptionnel. Junsu se mit à chanter doucement, tout bas, de sa voix mélodieuse:

I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior king  
Live passionately tonight

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explore

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explore

I'm gonna marry  
I'm gonna marry  
The night (x3)

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- J'ai redécouvert la nuit, Yunho. Tu te rends compte? Il chantait tellement bien, avec tellement d'émotions et de justesse... Je... je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'inventer la musique qui rendrait justice à son talent et à son texte...

Yunho fut un peu surpris par toute l'intensité que Yoochun avait en racontant l'anecdote. Décidément, l'amour ce que ce dernier ressentait pour Junsu semblait réellement lui faire du bien.

- Je suis content de te voir si heureux, 'chun... Toi et Junsu, vous êtes officiellement ensemble?

- Non, pas encore. On se fréquente et, effectivement, dans l'informel, on est comme un couple. Pour le moment, je laisse les choses se faire naturellement, je n'ai pas envie de me presser.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, Yoochun se remit à jouer l'air qui accompagnerait la chanson, réfléchissant à la façon qu'il allait présenter tout ça à l'être aimé.

* * *

Jaejoong descendait sa rue afin de se rendre chez lui. Il n'était que 15h00, le soleil était au rendez-vous et réchauffait la ville de ses rayons réconfortants. Décidément, il y aurait bel et bien encore quelques journées chaudes en ce mois d'octobre. Tous les arbres étaient colorés, leurs feuilles servant de parures jaunes, oranges et rouges. Ces touches de couleurs offraient un certain esthétisme poétique à ce quartier qui en était si cruellement dépourvu. Une douce brise chaude soufflait à travers les feuilles, répandant du coup un arôme subtil de l'automne. Malheureusement pour lui, Jaejoong n'allait pas profiter de cette journée aux conditions si agréable. C'était le lot de tout travailleur de nuit. Il devait aller se coucher afin d'être « en forme » cette nuit. Il devait troquer nombre de ces magnifiques journées contre les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui étaient nécessaires pour rester éveillé lors de ses rencontres avec ses clients.

Cela importait peu pour Jaejoong : c'était le prix à payer pour avoir sa dope. Les rayons de soleil ne lui procuraient pas la substance que son corps demandait tant. La chaleur du soleil ne le soulageait pas de la sensation de manque qui le démangeait jour après jour. De toute façon, soleil ou non, ses journées restaient longues et vides. Le soleil ne l'importait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'il passait tout près de son ancienne école primaire, il sentit le besoin de s'arrêter et d'observer la vie qui en émanait. Tous ses enfants, dynamiques, heureux et si vivants. Il esquissa un petit sourire : il fut effectivement un temps où le soleil avait son importance. Il en avait lorsqu'il se balançait, lorsqu'il glissait d'un toboggan ou lorsqu'il jouait dans le carré de sable du parc de son quartier. Ce temps avait été si éphémère et lui semblait n'être à présent que le spectre d'un rêve passé. L'école étant terminée depuis quelques minutes, les enfants se rendaient à leur autobus, discutaient avec des enseignants, bavardaient avec leurs amis, traversaient la rue pour se rendre à la maison...

Un petit attroupement dans un coin reculé loin de la surveillance adulte attira l'attention de Jaejoong. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe à l'écart composé de 5 enfants et d'un homme soigneusement habillé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, Jaejoong reconnaissait très bien cet homme : son estomac se noua et sa respiration accéléra. Des flashs de souvenirs passés lui traversèrent l'esprit, alors qu'un goût amer lui venait en bouche. Son petit sourire fondit et ses traits se firent plus sévères et crispés.

Il se rappelait les après-midis où, dès qu'il quittait le terrain de l'école, cet homme l'apostrophait. Il se rappelait à peine ces moments, comme si son cerveau les avait tout simplement supprimés de sa mémoire, pour son bien, évidemment. Il n'en restait pas moins que ces rencontres avaient asséché toute parcelle d'innocence qui lui avait un jour appartenu et avait contribué à le plonger un peu plus dans la vraie vie, celle qu'un enfant n'aurait pas dû réaliser avant de nombreuses années. La réalité que le monde est un endroit laid, dangereux et souvent décevant. Alors qu'à cette période de sa vie, il n'était qu'un gamin seul et invisible aux yeux de tous, cet homme avait été pour lui un ami, une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Il se rappelait l'avoir tant apprécié, car, pour la première fois dans sa vie, on le remarquait et, mieux encore, le valorisait. Mais toute action avait sa raison d'être et ses accolades, mots gentils, caresses n'avaient rien d'amical et de sain. Le jeune Jaejoong avait mis peu de temps à s'en apercevoir, mais il était trop tard...

Un grand frisson traversa son être, le malaise et le dégout se répandant dans tout son corps. Il s'avança et reconnut les enfants de la voisine à Junsu et Changmin.

- Mahesh, Sunita, Riea?

Les trois enfants tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Jaejoong!

Le jeune quatuor se jeta sur lui avec énergie et joie, tous bien heureux de voir l'ami de Junsu et Changmin : comme Jaejoong allait souvent chez eux, il lui arrivait fréquemment de croiser les enfants et même de jouer avec eux. Les jeunes s'empressèrent de montrer le contenu de leurs poches. Sunita dit fièrement:

- Jaejoong, regarde! On a eu plein de bonbons!

Jaejoong ravala du dégoût et sourit à la fillette.

- Wow, vous êtes vraiment chanceux. Par contre, le temps file et je crois que votre maman va s'inquiéter de votre retard.

… Ou peut-être que non, mais, dans l'instant, la priorité était d'éloigner ces enfants de cet homme. Il espérait dans son cœur que ce soit tout de même la vérité, car, pour sa part, sa mère ne s'était jamais préoccupé du motif de ses absences et retards lorsqu'il avait leur âge. Il aurait disparu pendant trois jours et elle n'aurait rien remarqué. L'indifférence d'un parent fait excessivement mal, puisque l'opinion des parents compte beaucoup à nos yeux. L'estime et l'importance qu'ils nous accordent sont déterminantes dans la façon que l'on se perçoit et se forge notre image dès l'enfance. Un enfant qui sent qu'il n'a aucune valeur et qu'il n'est pas digne d'être aimé part avec de nombreuses prises dans la vie. Un des enfants hocha la tête.

- Oui, en plus, c'est l'heure de la collation. On y va?

Dans un consensus commun, les enfants décidèrent de revenir à la maison et saluèrent l'homme, puis Jaejoong. Jaejoong les salua en retour. Il releva ensuite les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme. Son air était sérieux.

- T'approches pas de ces enfants.

- Quoi? J...

- Viens pas me dire de ta merde, gros porc!

- Tu n...

- Je te préviens. T'as deux choix. Soit tu retournes dans ton trou et tu te résignes à te branler devant des photos d'enfants dans ton ordinateur du taudis crasseux qui te fait office d'appartement, soit je prends le couteau qui est dans ma poche, et te t'émascule de ton petit appendice poisseux qui se sert de queue.

- …

- C'est mon premier et dernier avertissement. Tu croises le regard d'un seul enfant, un seul, et je te jure que je n'aurais au-cu-ne hésitation à appliquer ma menace. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- …

Fou de rage, Jaejoong plaqua le pédophile contre la clôture. Il pressait son bras contre sa gorge, ce qui fit paniqué peu à peu l'homme qui avait de la difficulté à respirer.

- EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR!?

- Oui, oui, c'est clair, j...

Jaejoong le poussa par terre et reprit la route pour retourner chez lui. Il marchait rapidement, était très pris par l'émotion, ayant envie de défaire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il monta l'escalier qui le menait à son logement et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Il chercha une seringue à la hâte, mais il n'en trouvait pas. Il savait que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien pour l'utiliser : il n'avait pas de dose d'héroïne à porter de main.

- MERDE!

Il saccagea son appartement cherchant désespérément de quoi s'apaiser, mais il ne trouva évidemment rien. Il était hystérique et agressif, il bouillonnait de colère et de rancœur et ne savait que faire de ce trop plein d'émotions. Borné et irrationnel, il ouvrit le 2e tiroir de sa cuisine et en sortit des ciseaux. Sans hésitation, il planta les ciseaux dans son avant-bras et se fit une entaille. Son cellulaire se mit à sonner et à vibrer dans sa poche droite. Il ignora l'appel et se fit une deuxième, puis une troisième coupure sans ralentir le rythme. Agacé par la sonnerie, il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et prit l'appel, tenant toujours la paire de ciseaux dans son autre main.

- Quoi.

- Euh... Jaejoong...?

Jaejoong reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'étudiant. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit automatiquement, puis accéléra à nouveau. Il serra les ciseaux dans sa main gauche.

- … Oui?

- Allô! C'est Yunho à l'appareil.

- Oui, j'ai reconnu ta voix.

- M... mon cours de 17h30 à 21h30 est annulé et je voulais savoir... si c'était possible qu'on... bah si ça te dit, bien sûr!...Qu'on aille souper tous les deux...

Jaejoong était totalement déconcerté. À l'intérieur de lui, un front froid rencontrait un front chaud. La colère qui l'habitait i peine 30 secondes avait considérablement descendu. Il desserra sa main, lâchant l'objet offensif. Il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur Yunho, se sentant dissocier de son corps. Il mit quelques instants avant de répondre:

- D'accord, je veux bien... Tu pensais à quel restaurant...?

Yunho souffla au bout du fil, bien soulagé de ne pas se prendre un râteau à cette invitation si maladroite. Il sourit même si Jaejoong ne pouvait pas voir sa joie.

- C'est sérieux, tu veux bien? Euh... je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger?

Jaejoong prit de grandes respirations et se laissa glisser le dos contre ses armoires de cuisines, s'asseyant par terre. Il se répéta la question dans sa tête. Le choix du repas lui importait bien peu dans ces circonstances.

- Hum... des pâtes?

- Des pâtes? C'est parfait, je connais un petit restaurant sympa qui sert de délicieux plats de pâtes. Euh... t'aimerais que je vienne te chercher chez toi? Tu serais prêt dans combien de temps?

- Euh...

Jaejoong regarda autour de lui : son appartement était sens dessus dessous et son bras en piètre état.

- Je... je devrais être prêt dans une heure.

Il donna son adresse au danseur, puis raccrocha. Il déposa son cellulaire sur le comptoir et se releva très lentement. Il observa l'allure de son salon qui était à se méprendre avec celui d'un appartement cambriolé. Il prit une grande respiration et, sac de poubelles à la main, il se mit à faire le ménage de son appartement qu'il avait lui-même désorganisé.

Une fois son appartement remis à l'ordre, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour nettoyer ses plaies. Il avait son propre rituel de soins, ces excès de violence parasuicidaires n'étant pas rares. La crise était passée. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait mettre pour faire bonne impression à Yunho ce soir-là.

* * *

Changmin dormait paisiblement dans son lit : tout comme Jaejoong, il travaillait cette nuit-là et devait dormir durant la journée afin d'être capable d'endurer physiquement une soirée de prostitution. Or, il semblait qu'il fallait que ça soit autrement cet après-midi-là. Des bruits à l'extérieur le réveillèrent. Il entendait des cris et des rires d'enfants surexcités, des pas de courses, de sauts, des ballons rebondirent. Chose certaine : des enfants jouaient dehors et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Changmin, n'étant pas de mauvaise foi, se retourna dans son lit et referma les yeux, tentant de retrouver le sommeil. Les sons s'intensifièrent, devenant insupportables.

* C'est pas grave, Junsu va aller leur dire de baisser le son, il écoute la télé dans le salon...*

Or, Junsu n'intervint pas. Le volume de jeu continua à monter de façon démesurée. N'en pouvant plus, Changmin se leva d'un bond et enfila à la volée un t-shirt et des joggings, sortant de sa chambre.

-Junsu ? Junsu? Les enfants de la voisine font encore du tapage. Junsu?

Aucune répondre de la part de son ami. Il s'arrêta dans la cuisine, voyant une petite note visiblement disposée sur le comptoir. Il s'approcha et lut la petite note.

« Bonsoir 'minie! Je passe la soirée avec Yoochun, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviens ;) Bonne nuit! »

- Encore!? Il est tout le temps avec lui ces derniers temps!

Au même moment, un ballon fracassa la fenêtre du salon. De la vitre se rependit sur le sol et le ballon roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Changmin était à peine réveillé et n'était pas prêt de se recoucher avec l'énorme dégât qu'il y avait dans son salon. C'en était trop, il perdit patience. Il sortit de son appartement et ignora les enfants qui marmonnaient de piteuses excuses et se précipita à la porte de la voisine. Il frappa à la porte de manière impatiente. Une jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte, berçant un bébé dans ses bras. Changmin figea un instant devant le joli minois de la jeune adulte, puis reprit son air fâché et expliqua la situation.

- Le ballon des enfants est passé à travers la fenêtre de mon salon! Vous pourriez au moins un peu les surveiller!

- Je suis dés...

- Si, au moins, ils ne dérangeaient pas tous les soirs! Je travaille de nuit, vous savez! C'est très frustrant, car je suis constamment réveillé par des cris d'enfants! Pas moyen de dormir en paix!

- Je m'ex...

-Je suis tout de même conciliant, mais je n'avais jamais entendu un si gros vacarme! Et personne ne leur demande de baisser le son, c'est toujours aux autres de les avertir! V...

Changmin arrêta de se lamenter en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. D'abord silencieuse, elle se mit à avoir quelques sanglots. Il se sentit soudainement très mal, culpabilisant d'avoir ainsi déchargé sa colère sur la jeune fille.

- Je... je suis désolée... Je... Ma mère est malade et je suis seule pour m'occuper de mes frères et soeurs... Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je...

Elle s'arrêta de parler et essuya les larmes, la tête basse. Changmin était redevenu calme. Il afficha lui aussi une mine désolée.

- Vous... vous voulez en parler?

Ses paroles étaient sincères. La jeune femme hésita quelques instants, se disant intérieurement que son voisin, dont ses jeunes frères et soeurs venaient de briser l'une de ses fenêtres, avait mieux à faire que de l'entendre s'apitoyer sur son sort. Or, elle était très isolée et visiblement épuisée. Elle hocha la tête, tout de même honteuse d'accepter l'offre d'un étranger.

- D... d'accord...

Elle le fit rentrer dans l'appartement. La décoration inexistante et le mobilier vieux et usé prouvaient une certaine pauvreté. Les lieux étaient suraménagés : Il y avait trois lits pour bébés dans le salon, en plus de la télévision et du sofa. Changmin devinait que d'autres lits devaient être entassés dans les autres chambres, car le logement n'offrait pas davantage d'espace que celui que lui et Junsu louaient.

- … Vous êtes combien ici?

- Euh... nous sommes 8... moi, les 6 enfants et ma mère...

Il ne commenta pas davantage. La jeune fille l'invita à prendre place à la table. Elle alla coucher le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.. Elle lui raconta son histoire. Il sut que le nom de la jeune femme était Nilu. Elle et sa famille avaient émigré du Népal il y a deux ans, en tant que réfugiés. Son père était mort un peu avant leur arrivée au pays et sa mère était bien peu disposée à s'occuper de ses sept enfants. Nilu avait un énorme retard scolaire à rattraper afin d'être au même niveau que les autres jeunes de son âge. Elle ne va plus à l'école. L'année dernière, elle avait dépassé le nombre d'heures de cours minimal nécessaire pour réussir son année et avait été recalée. Par manque de temps et avec l'état de sa mère qui se dégrade, elle avait dû lâcher l'école pour prendre soin des plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas en âge scolaire. Ils vivaient du maigre chèque d'aide financière qui était déversé dans le compte de la mère tous les mois. Nilu semblait vidée de toute énergie. À plusieurs moments lors de son récit, elle s'est mise à pleurer, son état émotif étant instable à cause de la fatigue et de son moral très bas. Changmin ne sut pas réellement quoi faire devant ces larmes : après tout, il était bien plus à l'aise avec les sciences qu'avec les relations humaines. Il finit par poser sa main sur celle de. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu dois être épuisée. Je... Je n'ai pas un horaire « très » chargé. Si tu en as besoin, je pourrais venir t'aider, avec les plus jeunes.

- Non... Je ne veux pas t'importuner. Tu n'as pas à... t'occuper de ma famille. Tu nous dois rien... Même que...

Elle se mit à angoisser. Sa respiration accéléra et ses muscles se tendirent.

- Je... je sais pas comment je vais rembourser ta fenêtre... je... je vais trouver un moyen mais ça va prendre du tem...

- C'est pas grave, pour la fenêtre. J'ai les moyens de payer ça. Je ne vous demanderai rien pour cela.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, mais elle était tout de même tiraillée par une certaine culpabilité et une certaine honte : après tout, c'était sa famille qui avait cassé la fenêtre, c'était donc de leur responsabilité de la rembourser.

- Je... je vais te rembourser un jour... ça va prendre du temps, mais je tiens à la rembourser... il me reste tout de même un peu de fierté.

Changmin resserra la main de Nilu.

- Si tu veux. L'offre de mon aide tient toujours. Je ne pourrais pas faire autrement maintenant que je vois dans quelles conditions tu vis.

- Je... je ne veux de ta pitié, je n'...

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Accepte, s'il te plait. Accepte que l'on puisse vouloir t'aider.

Nilu soutint le regard de Changmin pendant de longues secondes. Le prostitué ne lâcherait pas le morceau et Nilu le comprit rapidement. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

- … D'accord.

Le soir même, il lava la vaisselle, prépara les repas du lendemain et fit une brassée de lavage alors que Nilu faisait prendre les bains et couchait les plus jeunes. Les enfants s'excusèrent un million de fois pour la fenêtre brisée de l'appartement de Changmin. Il les réconforta en leur assurant que ce n'était pas grave, mais les sensibilisa tout de même à faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Il anima une petite activité calme avec les plus vieux alors qu'ils allaient prendre leur bain chacun leur tour. Vers 20h30, tous étaient rangés et tous les enfants étaient couchés. Nilu s'écrasa sur le divan et lâcha un grand soupire de fatigue.

- Merci beaucoup, euh...

- Changmin, je m'appelle Changmin.

- Merci beaucoup, Changmin. Je te suis très reconnaissante. Sans toi, je serais encore en train d'exécuter des tâches ménagères après 22h.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Tu veux que je te laisse relaxer, ou...?

La jeune femme secoua les épaules. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je...T... Tu peux rester, si tu veux. On... on pourrait écouter un peu la télévision...

Changmin sourit, ce qui rassura Nilu. Il accepta l'offre et ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le divan familial. Après avoir fait le tour des chaînes télévisées, les deux jeunes adultes conclurent qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder à la télévision. Changmin se leva.

- Attend un instant, je reviens avec un film et...

Il remarqua que la famille n'était pas munie d'un lecteur.

- …. de mon lecteur DVD.

Il courut vers son appartement et figea en ouvrant la porte : malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait toujours voir les centaines de petits morceaux de verres étalés sur le plancher du salon. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait de dégâts qui l'attendait. Rapidement, il colla à l'aide de ruban adhésif des feuilles dans la fenêtre manquante. Il débrancha le lecteur DVD et amena un film qu'il estima sans doute étant intéressant pour une fille. Il retourna dans l'appartement voisin où Nilu l'attendait toujours.

- Je me demandais si tu allais revenir.

- Oui, excuse-moi pour le long délais, j'ai comblé la fenêtre où il n'y avait plus de vitre.

Il installa le lecteur et y inséra le DVD. Nilu lui assura ne jamais avoir vu ce film. Il s'agissait d'une comédie américaine, légère et linéaire. Changmin écoutait attentivement le début du film, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tête de Nilu tomber confortablement sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie, sans doute brûlée par son quotidien. Changmin sourit et décida de la laisser dormir durant tout le film. Il travaillerait plus tard ce soir là.

* * *

Jaejoong regardait son assiette d'un regard vide. La tête soutenue dans la paume de l'une de ses mains, il jouait avec sa fourchette dans ses pâtes de son autre main. Il avait été servie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et n'avait même pas encore pris une bouchée. Yunho était très nerveux : cela lui avait demandé tout son courage d'inviter Jaejoong à dîner, ainsi que le repas se passe de cette manière si déprimante mettait beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules : Était-ce de sa faute? Était-il ennuyant? Est-ce que Jaejoong refuserait une prochaine rencontre après ce rendez-vous? Il prit une grande respiration et osa soulever le mauvaise.

- … Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?

Jaejoong releva la tête et observa quelques instants Yunho, tentant de comprendre sa question.

- Quoi?

- Bah oui... je veux dire... tu as l'air de t'emmerder terriblement...

Jaejoong baissa le regard et secoua la tête.

- Mais non, c'est pas toi... c'est juste... une période difficile pour moi.

* Je ne suis tout de même pas pour lui dire que cette période difficile dure depuis 23 ans!*

Yunho souffla de soulagement. Il regarda autour, puis alla caresser discrètement la main de Jaejoong. Il lui sourit dès qu'il croisa son regard.

- T'as envie d'en parler? Parfois, ça fait du bien de s'exprimer, tout simplement...

- Jaejoong secoua la tête fermement.

* Je ne vais pas non plus lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant son appel. *

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Je pourrais te faire peur.

- Ben voyons, dit pas ça!

- Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler... je... j'aimerais simplement passer une belle soirée avec toi. J'y tiens vraiment...

Yunho hocha la tête et retira sa main, non pas sans une dernière caresse.

- ...Je croyais que tu refuserais de me revoir après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir.

Jaejoong l'observa avec des yeux étonnés.

- Pour... ce qui s'est passé... chez toi?

Il fit de son mieux pour faire un sourire réconfortant à Yunho.

- Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave... Voyons... ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense, j'aurais été un vrai connard de refuser de te revoir pour ça.

- Je sais bien... mais je craignais quand même ton rejet.

- … Tu l'avais jamais fait avec un autre garçon avant... non?

- Non... Jamais. Je t'avouerais que tout ça, c'est assez nouveau pour moi. Je suis pas encore tout à fait l'aise avec mon...

- Homosexualité?

Yunho regarda partout autour de lui. Il baissa le ton.

- Oui... Mis à part Yoochun, personne n'est au courant de rien... et pour toi?

Les yeux de Jaejoong s'aggrandirent lorsqu'il entendit la question.

- P... pour moi... si c'était la première fois?

- Bah... je me doute que non...

- Non... c'était pas ma première fois. Par contre, j'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses... si c'était là où tu voulais en venir.

Yunho acquiesça la tête en signe de compréhension.

- … Parce que tu n'étais pas intéressé par une relation?

Jaejoong cligna des yeux, surpris à nouveau par les questions de Yunho. Ce dernier justifia sa pensée;

- Bah... je me disais qu'un gars comme toi... devait avoir la cote, non...? Donc des occasions doivent souvent se présenter... non?

- Pas vraiment, non. Une occasion intéressante ne s'est jamais présenté auparavant...

Yunho sourit à son « auparavant », signifiant que c'était différent à présent.

- Et... maintenant?

Jaejoong soutint son regard et haussa les épaules..

- … J'en sais rien. On pourrait prendre le temps de se connaître davantage, non?

Yunho hocha la tête vivement.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi.

- Par contre... je crois tout de même que c'est sur la bonne voie.

Jaejoong posa sa main sur celle de Yunho et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Yunho lui sourit en retour, non pas sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours afin de vérifier si on les regardait de travers. Jaejoong n'était pas si préoccupé par l'opinion des autres : ce que autrui pensait de lui l'importait peu : d'après lui, peu de gens étaient digne de considération puisque trop souvent, il manquait de jugement. De plus : en 2009, qui se préoccupaient encore de l'homosexualité comme d'une déviance? Les préjugés avaient été démentis et, avec le déclin des ferventes croyantes religieuses, elle n'était plus perçue comme un péché. De toute façon, comme il fait le trottoir, Jaejoong étaient stigmatisés par les gens de son quartier par des étiquettes bien plus dégradantes : celui de prostitué, de junkie, d'instable, de sidéen – bien que le dernier qualificatif était bien faux. Tous ces préjugés pesaient bien plus lourd sur lui que celui de gay. Or, il comprenait malgré tout la position de Yunho puisqu'il l'avait lui-même vécu il y a plusieurs années, alors qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité.

Yunho le sortit de ses songes avec une question assez délicate dans sa situation.

- Hey, je crois t'avoir déjà dit que j'étudiais en soins infirmiers, mais je ne sais pas ce que toi tu fais dans la vie! T'étudies? Tu travailles?

Jaejoong se tendit et regarda Yunho avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il mit un certain temps à répondre, totalement paniqué à l'intérieur de lui : Après tout, cette question n'avait généralement rien de très impliquant, or, il se voyant bien mal annoncé à Yunho qu'il avait abandonné l'école à 16 dans des conditions bien particulières et qu'il se prostituait depuis. Sur le coup, il se sentit contraint de mentir.

- Je... je travaille... de nuit...

Yunho fit un grand sourire et s'avança un peu plus, intrigué.

- Ah oui? Tu fais quoi?

- Euh... Préposé... aux chambres...?

- Tu veux dire comme « homme » de ménage?

Jaejoong hocha très lentement la tête, assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentir délibérément au garçon pour qui il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié. Il chercha le nom d'un hôtel, seul le nom d'un établissement chic où lui et certains clients se rendaient de temps à autre lui vint en tête.

- À l'Hôtel La Vita Bella...

- Ah bon! Et c'est pas trop compliqué de s'y rendre de nuit?

Jaejoong savait qu'il était en train de franchir un point de non retour : que s'il mentait à présent, il allait devoir s'engager dans une multitude d'autres petits mensonges, ce qui commençait bien mal une nouvelle relation. Il était conscient qu'il hypothéquait sa relation en agissant ainsi, mais évaluait qu'en disant la vérité, c'était le dégoût et un rejet quasi-immédiat qu'il allait se mériter. S'il ne le rejettait pas dans l'instant, Yunho aurait accepter sa situation et aurait été terriblement démolie par cette vérité. Ou il lui aurait demandé d'arrêter pour lui, chose que Jaejoong ne pouvait se résoudre à faire : il était bel et bien dépendant à l'héroïne et sans le gros montant d'argent qu'il gagnait toutes les nuits, il ne pourrait jamais se payer ses doses. Ça aussi, ce serait sans doute bientôt la voie vers un autre mensonge.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6


	9. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 7

« Un jour, un homme itinérant d'une cinquantaine d'année est venu ici afin d'être logé et nourri. Il disait être dans la rue depuis quelques années. On a négocié son admission à la condition qu'il prenne son bain. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes... On l'a aussitôt envoyer à l'hôpital le plus près. Qui aurait cru qu'en retirant ses chaussette humides, la peau suivrait? »

Directeur adjoint d'un centre d'hébergement de transition, 36 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 7

- Au revoir les filles! On donne un dernier coup avant la compétition de la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas, la pratique de ce samedi durera toute la journée, de 8h30 à 15h30. Couchez-vous tôt et déjeuner bien, je veux que vous soyez en forme pour cette journée intense!

Une des élèves de la troupe de danse roula les yeux et répondit àYunho:

- C'est moi ou je croirais entendre ma mère?

Quelques autres danseuses se mirent à rire à ce commentaire. Yunho sourit et secoua la tête, amusé.

- Tu peux bien rire, mais c'est en adoptant des habitudes de vie saines qu'on reste beau comme moi!

- Ah. Ah. Ah.

- J'adore tes rires sarcastiques. Vous allez quand même suivre mes conseils?

- Oui, oui, oui...!

- C'est bon. À samedi prochain, les filles!

Les adolescentes qui composaient la troupe de compétition saluèrent leur professeur et se préparèrent à sortir. Alors que les filles quittaient une à une le studio de danse, Yunho reconnut les voix qui appartenaient à ses amis. Il releva la tête de ses notes et aperçut Yoochun, Junsu et Jaejoong franchir l'entrée. Il leur fit un grand sourire.

- Ah! Finalement, vous êtes venus m'embêter!

Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, amusé.

- Ouais, on passait par ici et on s'est dit, pourquoi ne pas venir t'aider à procrastiner sur tout le boulot que tu avais à faire ce soir?

Junsu fit un grand sourire colgate.

- On est venu embellir ta soirée, on est tellement divertissant que tu devrais même nous payer pour te déranger comme ça!

Yunho pouffa de rire aux blagues de ses amis. Il regarda Jaejoong, le couvant discrètement du regard. Jaejoong avait la tête lever et observait attentivement le studio, comme pour s'imprégner de l'endroit.

- Alors, Jae, ton verdict?

Jaejoong redescendit la tête et croisa le regard de Yunho. Il finit par lui sourire gentiment.

- Bah, il ne manque qu'un bar et je pourrais rester ici danser toute la nuit.

La petite gang sourirent à ce commentaire. Junsu se jeta sur le Itouch de Yunho et regarda les chansons qu'il y avait dans son répertoire.

- Bar ou pas, je suis bien décidé à danser! T'as quoi comme musique dans ton Ipod?... Ah!

Junsu appuya sur la touche tactile « play » et la chanson « Shots » de LMFAO retendit dans toute la pièce, le son projeter par les hauts parleurs auquel était connecté le Itouch de Yunho. Junsu se déplaça vers le milieu de la pièce en se dandinant légèrement, suivant le rythme de la musique avec ses pas. Il se mit à danser avec assurance et attitude du hip hop. Ses mouvements étaient complexes, rapides et précis, chose qui surpris totalement Yunho.

- Wow, 'su, t'es excellent en danse!

Junsu, légèrement gêné, secoua humblement les épaules.

- Bah, je n'ai pas de mérite, je danse depuis des années.

- Tu dois certainement avoir déjà pris des cours pour danser comme ça!

Junsu cligna des yeux. Il hocha la tête, l'air nonchalant, comme si son talent ne lui appartenait pas.

- Oui, bien sûr... j'ai été en concentration danse pendant toute ma scolarité, à l'école primaire et à l'école secondaire.

- Ah oui? À quelle école secondaire allais-tu?

Junsu hésita un petit instant, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement envie de répondre à la question. Il secoua les épaules à nouveau et garda le regard bas.

- Hum... au S. Garnett High School...

Les yeux Yunho et Yoochun s'aggrandirent à la réponse de l'hyperactif. Yoochun cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, assimilant petit à petit l'information dans sa tête.

- au... S. Garnett High School? C'est une école avec une grande renommée! Ça coûte une fortune étudier là-bas!

Junsu secoua les épaules à nouveau, indifférent. Effectivement, il s'agissait d'une école privée assez dispendieuse. Il n'en restait pas moins que ses années passées dans cette école avait été un véritable enfer, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer le dégoût que Junsu avait pour la haute société. Même il était indéniablement essentielle afin d'avoir une vie décente, Junsu avait une certaine répugnance pour l'argent. Du cash, son père en avait. Ça ne l'avait pas rendu plus intelligent, gentil ou fabuleux. Il était riche comme Crésus et restait tout de même un monstre tyrannique et violent. Yoochun sentit le malaise de Junsu et tenta d'alléger la situation.

- … C'est tout de même pas au S. Garnett que tu as appris à danser comme tu as dansé au Prism Club vendredi passé.

Junsu sourit à la référence à leur sortie de la semaine passée. En effet, Junsu et Yoochun était sortit dans la boîte de nuit gay de la ville, cette fois sans être accompagné par Jaejoong et Yunho.

- Effectivement, ce n'est certainement pas mes profs qui m'auront appris à danser comme ça...!

Il se rendit à l'appareil de Yunho et changea de chanson, choisissant à présent « Put that ass to work » de LMFAO. Sur ces paroles osées et cette musique électronique au rythme entraînant que Junsu se remit à danser. La danse qu'il exécutait était plus audacieuse et sexy, incluant même un peu de booty danse. La danse, malgré sa sensualité, était fluide tout en restant masculine. Jaejoong sourit, reconnaissant bien son ami. Yunho rigola un peu, puis, ayant assimiler la petite chorégraphie que Junsu répétait, il se rendit à côté de lui et s'intégra à la danse avec les même mouvements, les gestes des deux garçons étant bien synchronisés. Yoochun et Jaejoong les observèrent en riant un peu malgré eux. Or, la vue n'avait rien d'horrible et, en plus d'être amusante, était agréable à regarder. Lorsque la chanson termina, Yoochun et Jaejoong applaudirent le duo de danseurs. Les deux garçons firent même une révérence, un air amusé sur le visage. Yunho se tourna vers Junsu.

- Junsu, ça te dirait de faire partie de ma troupe de compétition?

Junsu le regarda comme s'il était un martien.

- Hein? Tu voudrais que je me mêle à une troupe remplie de demoiselles de 14 ans?

Yunho pouffa de rire devant la réaction du prostitué.

- Pas celle que j'entraîne, 'su! La troupe dans laquelle je danse, avec laquelle je participe à des compétitions. Ça te dirait?

Junsu secoua les épaules, réfléchissant à la question. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de remplir tous les engagements et responsabilités que le fait d'être danseur d'une troupe pourrait demander. Mais, d'un autre côté, la danse lui manquait beaucoup.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir et je te reviendrai avec ça, d'accord?

Yunho hocha la tête, bien heureux que Junsu démontre un certain intérêt. Il se tourna vers Jaejoong... qui essayait tant mieux que mal de faire la petite danse que Junsu et Yunho venait d'interprété sur « Put that ass to work ». Yunho se mit à rire respectueusement, trouvant son béguin très mignon dans cette situation. Jaejoong s'arrêta en comprenant qu'on l'avait vu s'exécuter. Il secoua les épaules et sourit.

- Ouin... disons que je suis loin d'avoir votre talent pour la danse. Si au moins qu'avait le S-Line de Junsu...

Un petit silence plana, mais il n'était pas vraiment malaisant. Il était surtout rempli d'incompréhension. Yoochun osa finalement posé à Jaejoong la question qui brûlait les lèvres des trois garçons.

- … Pourquoi le S-Line? Ça ne te rendra pas meilleur en danse...non?

- Bah, évidemment que non, mais avec un cul comme ça, c'est certain qu'on oublierait rapidement mon manque d'adresse et de talent.

Les trois autres se mirent spontanément à rire aux explications données. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas au bout de leurs surprises avec Jaejoong.

Yoochun et Junsu partirent au bout d'une heure et Jaejoong décida de rester auprès de Yunho. Il l'aida à gérer la paperasse selon les directives du danseur. Au bout d'une autre heure, les deux hommes terminèrent toutes les petites tâches administratives que Yunho avait à compléter. Jaejoong se tourna vers lui :

- Merci beaucoup...

Yunho se tourna vers l'androgyne et le dévisagea d'un regard curieux, se demandant ce à quoi il faisait référence.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies? C'est moi qui devrait te remercier, tu viens de me donner un sacré coup de main!

- Pas pour ce soir... pour l'autre soir, lorsque tu m'as invité au restaurant. Ça va fait énormément du bien de te voir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

Yunho hocha la tête, comprenant mieux les remerciements de l'homme de ses rêves. Il savait que Jaejoong n'allait pas bien. Après tout, le soir où lui et Jaejoong s'étaient retrouvés nus dans son lit, il avait remarqué les nombreuses cicatrices aux poignets de Jaejoong. Elles semblaient dater de plusieurs mois, mais voilà qu'à leur dernière rencontre, il avait pu apercevoir de nouvelles entailles sous la manche droite de sa chemise. Il n'avait rien dit à Jaejoong à ce sujet : de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire? C'était un sujet très délicat qu'il connaissait si peu. Il savait que souvent, cela démontrait une difficulté à gérer ses émotions, une manière de transférer physiquement une douleur psychologique difficile à supporter. Ainsi, tout indiquait que Jaejoong n'allait pas bien.

Cela chavirait Yunho : il sentait qu'un grand mal-être persistant envahissait Jaejoong. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais le danseur devinait bien qu'il devait avoir un passé difficile. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il espérait bien que Jaejoong se confierait un jour à lui. Il espérait aussi pouvoir aider et supporter Jaejoong afin que ce dernier devienne heureux. Or, pour le moment, malgré les quelques moments de rigolade et de bonheur, Jaejoong lui semblait profondément malheureux.

Il se contenta de sourire à Jaejoong et à discrètement lui prendre la main, qu'il serra aussitôt pour lui signifier son soutien.

- Ça me fait plaisir, Jae. Tu sais, hum...

Jaejoong releva les yeux et soutint le regard du bel étudiant, attendant que ce dernier termine sa phrase.

- … peu importe l'heure, l'endroit ou le moment, si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi. Je me viendrais te voir au beau milieu de la nuit si tu as besoin... ok?

Jaejoong fut très surpris d'une telle offre de la part de Yunho. Il ne fit hocher la tête en signe affirmatif. Ses yeux étaient bien reconnaissant.

- Merci, Yunho...

* * *

Vers minuit, Junsu et Yoochun revinrent de leur rendez-vous.. Les deux hommes avaient passé la soirée sur une terrasse à profiter du beau temps, sachant que, d'ici quelques semaines, le froid allait arriver. Habitant à proximité de la terrasse, Junsu avait proposé à Yoochun de venir dormir chez lui. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menait à l'appartement du prostitué.

- Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais fait le ménage!

- Voyons, c'est pas grave!

Junsu ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière de la grande pièce qui servait de cuisine, salle à manger et salon. Yoochun observa l'appartement : le mobilité était sobre et épuré, mais tout de même récent et de bonne qualité, ce qui contrastait avec l'état du bâtiment et du quartier défavorisé dans lequel l'appartement se situait. L'attention de Yoochun fut systématiquement dirigé vers la fenêtre du salon était recouverte de papier, la vitre n'y étant plus.

- Hein!? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

- Ah, ça... le ballon des enfants de la voisine est passée à travers la fenêtre du salon plus tôt cette semaine. Changmin a appelé un vitrier afin de remplacer la vitre brisée, mais il n'était pas libre avant demain.

Yoochun se colla à lui et accota son menton sur son épaule.

- Oh là là! Les enfants de la voisine sont-ils toujours aussi turbulents?

Junsu haussa les épaules.

- Bah, souvent ils font beaucoup de bruits... mais un truc comme ça, ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Junsu se tourna pour faire face à Yoochun. Leurs corps étaient à proximité, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Yoochun enlaça son homologue par la taille.

- On boit un verre d'eau et on va se coucher?

- Hum... si tu veux... ou on pourrait...

Junsu ferma les yeux et embrassa Yoochun sensuellement, pressant son corps contre le sien. Yoochun fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Junsu et caressa la colonne vertébrale dans sa longueur. De son côté, Junsu caressa le torse de Yoochun, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. L'hyperactif échangea leurs rôles et plaqua le musicien contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant et bécotant la tendre peau qui s'y trouvait. Il releva le chandail de Yoochun, puis s'accroupit et déposa quelques becs sur son abdomen. Il s'exécuta tout en déboutonna le pantalon de Yoochun. Ce dernier l'arrêta brusquement et secoua la tête, les joues rougies.

- Non, 'su...

Junsu releva la tête pour consulter Yoochun du regard. Ce dernier avait visiblement bien chaud. Il se permit alors de dézipper lentement la braguette. Yoochun secoua la tête et retira la main de Junsu.

- Non Junsu... pas ce soir, pas maintenant... C'est trop tôt pour moi...

Junsu rougit de honte et se releva, la mine basse. Un malaise planait dans la pièce. Yoochun caressa doucement de son pouce la main qu'il tenait toujours. Junsu prit la parole.

- Je... C'est... inhabituel pour moi de ne pas... Hum... Me trouves-tu... attirant?

- Bien sûr que je te trouve attirant, Junsu! Là n'est pas la question! Je veux juste que l'on prenne notre temps...

- Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles prendre ton temps pour le sexe...Mais...ça fait des semaines qu'on se fréquente et je suis encore qu'au statut d'ami aux yeux de ta famille et de tes amis... as-tu honte de moi?

- Mais non, Junsu, je n'ai pas honte de toi!

- Alors quoi?

Yoochun soupira longuement et garda le silence un certain moment, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Junsu.

- Ma dernière relation amoureuse s'est très mal terminé... j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de difficulté à m'en remettre... Je ne veux pas que ça se produise à nouveau. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même situation, ni la même personne... J'aimerais réellement que ça marche entre toi et moi.

Junsu soutint son regard et l'écouta attentivement et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à l'étudiant. Yoochun leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue, le regard tendre.

- Je tiens énormément à toi, Junsu... Ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on se connait et déjà, tu occupes une place bien précieuse dans mon cœur.

Le coeur de Junsu battait très vite, mais il gardait une certaine retenue, sentant toujours un inconfort à l'intérieur de lui.

- M... moi aussi, 'chun...

Yoochun lui vola un doux baiser. Junsu releva la tête.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi...

Junsu enlaça Yoochun, le serrant fort contre lui. Il soupira d'aise.

- J'ai l'impression que tout ça, c'est éphémère. Que ça ne va pas durer. Que tu vas mieux me connaître, me détester et me laisser tomber.

Yoochun enveloppa Junsu de ses bras, le couvant dans son geste.

- Junsu... Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu comptes énormément pour moi... Je suis tellement heureux avec toi. Bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Il desserra un peu leur étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, on peut annoncer notre couple officiellement...

Junsu secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit officiel par caprice. Je veux que ça vienne de toi, dans la sincérité.

- Mais c'est sincère, Junsu. Pour moi, tu es déjà mon amoureux...

Les deux hommes se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Junsu était relativement rassuré, mais profondément, il avait de la difficulté à y croire. Il se blottit contre le musicien et soupira d'aise.

- Mmmm ok... alors on est de vrais amoureux?

- Moui... de vrais amoureux...

Junsu se mit à rire doucement. Il piqua à Yoochun un petit baiser furtif, puis redescendit ses mains en dessous de la taille du musicien. Ce dernier le regardait avec attention.

- … Je remballe le tout pour le moment, mais tu pourras pas y échapper pour toujours...

En effet, Junsu remontait la braguette et reboutonnait le pantalon de Yoochun. L'étudiant rit à sa réplique.

- Ça, je l'avais bien compris ...! L'intensité, c'est pas juste dans tes émotions, c'est dans ta libido aussi, non?

Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de son petit ami nouvellement officiel, moulant parfaitement leur rondeur. Il observa Junsu d'un regard à la fois amoureux et amusé. L'hyperactif fit une fausse moue.

- Pff, pas du tout! Tu te trompe, à mon sujet! Regarde qui qui parle, celui qui s'amuse à me peloter le derrière en ce moment même! Petit pervers, va!

Le musicien rigola au faux déni de son copain. Il l'embrassa passionnément.

- On va se coucher, mon amour?

Le coeur de Junsu fondit à ce nouveau surnom. Il rougit promptement de pudeur et hocha timidement la tête.

- D'accord, oui...

Alors qu'il allait se coucher en toute chasteté, Junsu se fit la remarque mentale qu'il n'avait jamais consciemment « rien fait » avec un quelconque garçon qu'il avait pu fréquenter auparavant et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentie aussi satisfait et épanouie.

*Ma première nuit... avec mon amoureux...*

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de Junsu et se préparèrent pour le coucher. Il se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs sous-vêtements, puis prirent place sous la couette, s'installant confortablement l'un contre l'autre. Junsu ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà couché avec une telle sensation de bien-être. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, les chuchotements de Yoochun le sortirent de la mi-conscience.

- …. Junsu?

- Mmmm... oui...?

- La semaine prochaine, c'est l'halloween.

- Ouais...?

- J'ai une connaissance à moi qui organise un gros party costumé... Ça te dirait de m'y accompagner...?

Junsu sourit, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il se colla un peu plus au musicien.

- Bien sûr, 'chunnie. Ça me ferait plaisir de t'y accompagner.

- Ouf... merci, 'su. Bonne nuit.

Yoochun déposa un bec sur la tête à Junsu. Ce dernier se pressa un peu plus contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7


	10. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 8

« Mon psychiatre m'a dit que j'ai fait plus de 34 tentatives de suicide depuis les 6 dernières années. Tout ce qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'était que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien : encore une chose dans laquelle j'échoue! »

Ancienne résidente de maison de transition, 25 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 8

- Gay... gay...très gay...encore gay! Ils n'ont rien de moins gay, ici?

Changmin roula des yeux et soupira en regardant son ami chercher un costume d'Halloween. Comme ils devaient tous les deux se trouver un costume pour l'Halloween, il avait paru à Changmin que c'était une bonne idée qu'ils aillent l'acheter ensemble. Or, il avait fait le tour intégral de quatre magasins de costumes et après 3 heures à entendre Junsu critiquer tous les costumes qui leur était donné de voir, il commençait à être las. Ils cherchaient dans les présentoirs le costumes parfait pour son ami.

- Voyons, Junsu! Ces costumes-là n'ont rien de « gay »! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, tu ES gay!

- Ouais, mais je veux un costume original, pas trop cher, mignon ou sexy... et tout ce qui correspond à ces critères me donnerait l'air d'une vraie tafiole! Il n'y aurait pas moyen de réunir tous ces critères sans que je perde le peu de virilité que je possède?

- Bien sûr, mais il faudra que tu baisses tes standards. Soit pas trop exigeant, de toute façon, c'est qu'un costume que tu ne vas porter que l'espace d'une soirée!

- Peut-être bien, oui, mais c'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer des amis et connaissances diverses de Yoochun. Et comme je suis officiellement son petit ami, je veux pas lui faire honte en portant quelque chose de trop ridicule... Au fait, tu prends quel costume, toi, finalement?

- Hum, je prends le costume gonflable de M. Patate.

- Ah oui, très bonne idée! C'est sûr que les enfants vont l'aimer! Mais, t'aurais pas mieux fait de prendre quelque chose de plus « hot » pour impressionner Nilu?

Changmin roula des yeux.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça? Je l'aide simplement, car elle est épuisée par toutes les responsabilités qu'elle a à remplir! L'altruisme, tu connais?

Junsu ne quitta même pas des yeux le présentoir à costumes qu'il était en train d'explorer.

- Je comprends, mais tu as ton lot de fardeaux toi aussi. Et puis, c'est pas la première personne en détresse que tu croises, non? Alors pourquoi elle?

Changmin se tut et fit mine de réfléchir à la question : effectivement, même s'il avait bon cœur, il s'était davantage attardé à elle qu'aux cas de bien d'autres gens. Ce silence ne passa pas inaperçu pour Junsu :

- Ton silence en dit long, Minie! Donc?

- … C'est une fille attachante, non?

Junsu releva les yeux et sourit à son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Changmin s'attacher à une fille depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il s'était souvent demandé si le discours comme quoi il était hétéro n'était pas que du simple déni.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est attachante. Autrement, tu n'aurais pas un œil sur elle!

- …

Changmin plongea dans ses pensées. Effectivement, il l'appréciait beaucoup, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Or, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle. Avant la prostitution, il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies. Il est devenu un expert pour séduire la gent masculine, mais s'avouait assez maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenter de charmer une demoiselle. Junsu le sortit de ses pensées.

- Ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé!

Changmin tourna la tête vers Junsu et observa attentivement le costume qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le cadet sourit et hocha la tête.

- Hum... je sais pas si c'est sexy, mignon et pas trop cher, mais c'est original et ça colle bien à ta personnalité.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves? J'imagine que là-dedans, je serais rigolo et je ne ferais pas honte à 'chun!

- Voyons, Junsu, tu lui aurais pas fait honte dans un autre costume non plus! Je crois même qu'il se fiche de ce que tu porteras, tant que vous passez un bon moment ensemble.

- T'as peut-être raison. Moi, j'y connais rien aux vêtements. Il a déjà dû le remarquer, depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie.

- Ce costume est fait pour toi, je crois bien. Et puis, il fait pas trop « gay », comme tu dirais.

Junsu pouffa de rire.

- Ouais, c'est mignon, mais pas trop gay. J'ai déjà hâte à vendredi!

Il tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Et toi, tu vas passer ton vendredi soir à ramasser des bonbons avec des gamins! Dis-moi que Nilu et toi aurez au moins un moment seuls ensemble!

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu pour le moment...

- Ah, Changmin! Sors de la « friend zone » et tente une approche, quelque chose, je ne sais pas, moi!

- … Comme lui apporter des fleurs?

- … Ouais, j'imagine. Ou tu pourrais simplement la complimenter et tenter de la coller un peu plus, non? Les fleurs, ça fait peut-être un peu vieux jeu... À moins qu'elle aime les trucs traditionnels... Ah, j'en sais trop rien, moi! C'est toi le mec hétéro!

- Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne crois pas que nos situations respectives soient bien propices à l'épanouissement d'une relation stable... Mais je vais véritablement réfléchir à tout ça.

Junsu lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien.

- Prends ton temps et tout ira bien! Tu vois, ça a marché pour moi et 'chunnie! On se rend à la caisse?

Changmin hocha la tête et suivit son ami à la caisse, tout en pensant bien à l'éventualité d'une relation entre Nilu et lui.

* * *

- Wow, Yoochun! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi excité et fébrile!

Yoochun regarda partout autour de lui, reconnaissant la voix de son amie Danaé. Il n'était que 22h00 et la maison où avait lieu le party d'Halloween était déjà remplie à craquer. Il revenait de la cuisine d'où il avait été se chercher un ouvre-bouteille pour ouvrir l'une de ses bières. Il reconnut à travers la foule la petite clique avec qui il avait l'habitude de trainer à l'université. Étant quatre amis étudiant dans le programme de musique, ils faisaient tous leurs travaux d'équipe ensemble, s'entraidaient au besoin et déconnaient ensemble lorsque les moments y étaient propices. Il se faufila au travers de la masse, allant retrouver ses amis.

- Mais non, voyons! J'ai toujours été aussi énergique! J'ai simplement hâte de vous présenter Junsu, voilà tout!

En effet, Yoochun était particulièrement énergique et verbomoteur ce soir, ce qui jurait avec son costume de gentleman anglais du XIXe siècle. Le costume lui allait à merveille, sa personne allant le chic et l'élégance d'un Mr Darcy. On l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un roman de Jane Austen. Madison, un autre membre de la petite gang, continua la conversation.

- On a bien hâte de le voir, ton Junsu! D'ailleurs, il est 22h, il ne devrait pas tarder, non?

Yoochun secoua les épaules, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il a dit qu'il serait là vers 22h, mais il n'est pas du genre très ponctuel...! Il va venir, c'est sûr, mais dans 10 minutes, 1 heure? Mais c'est son seul défaut! Il est tellement... génial!

- T'es sûr que tu le reconnaîtras, costumé?

- Bien sûr que oui, Josh! T'es drôle, toi!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! J'aime bien te taquiner!

Madison sortit un jeu de carte de l'on ne sait où.

- Hey, les amis, ça vous dit de jouer à « Pyramide »?

La pyramide était un jeu de boisson que la petite clique connaissait bien : il y jouait de temps à autre autour d'un verre. Bien sûr, le but premier du jeu était de « saouler » le plus rapidement possible tout en jouant, ce n'était pas un secret pour personne. Déjà, après deux parties, la petite gang commençait bien à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Alors que le cerveau des autres ralentissait de vitesse de réaction, Yoochun restait aussi fébrile et vif d'esprit : la situation était bien étrange et particulière.

- Allez, allez! Une troisième partie!

Josh secoua vivement la tête.

- Non non non! Avec la fatigue, j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne... Je passe mon tour pour cette partie-là...

- Moi aussi!

- … Bah, si Madison et Josh se désistent, je nous vois mal jouer à deux à ce jeu...

Yoochun fit la moue, puis fit mine de réfléchir et se mit ensuite à sourire. Tout ça en une seconde.

- Alors, on va danser! Venez!

Il se leva et traversa la foule pour trouver un petit espace de libre, le plus près de l'entrée possible pour guetter l'arrivée de Junsu. Ses amis le rattrapèrent d'un pas lent, pas le moindrement pressé du monde. Yoochun ne fit pas de cas de leur manque d'entrain et se mit à danser avec dynamisme. Il ne suffit que d'une minute pour que le musicien réussissent à motiver et ragaillardir la troupe. En quelques instants, le quatuor dansait avec la même belle énergie. Puis, soudainement, Yoochun s'arrêta de danser en fixant l'entrée. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se rua vers son petit ami.

- Junsu! T'es enfin là!

Une fois à sa hauteur, il le zyeuta de la tête aux pieds. Junsu était définitivement à croquer un déguisement de singe : il portait un costume une pièce en peluche brune avec à l'arrière et une longue queue animale. Son capuchon avait des oreilles typiques des chimpanzés et un petit visage de singe qui tombait sur son front. Yoochun l'observait avec la bouche entrouverte. Junsu se sentit soudainement stupide.

* Et bien voilà, j'ai mal évalué mon coup. Je le savais, il est trop gay, ce costume!*

- … Quoi, Yoochun, quoi?

- …

L'interpelé se jeta sur lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Ce que tu peux être mignon dans ton costume, 'su! You're so cute and...FLUFFY!

Junsu fut pris au dépourvu, bien étonné de la réaction très démonstrative de son nouvel amoureux. Il lui rendit son étreinte chaleureusement.

- N'exagère pas...Par contre, toi, t'es « mangeable » ce soir.

Junsu se décolla de quelques centimètres pour examiner la tenue de son homologue. Il le dévora des yeux.

- T'es aussi gentleman que tu en as l'air, dit?

Yoochun consulta Junsu du regard : ce dernier le regardait, l'air coquin, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Décidément, Junsu avait envie de flirter un peu avec lui. Yoochun décida jouer le jeu.

- Hum, je suis gentleman lorsqu'on s'attend que je le sois. Il m'arrive de troquer mes manières pour... de la fougue...

- Oh, je vois! Versatile dans la vie comme dans son lit...!

Le couple pouffa de rire dans un même élan. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, l'air amoureux et complice. Danaé approcha et sourit aux deux garçons.

- Ah, c'est lui, le fameux Junsu!

Le couple se décolla et Junsu se tourna vers Danaé avec un sourire. Yoochun présenta son amoureux à ses amis :

- Oui! Les amis, voici Junsu. Junsu, voici Danaé, Josh et Madison.

- Enchanté, beau petit singe!

- Moi de même!

L'heure qui suivit se passa en d'agréables termes : Junsu s'intégrait bien à la petite gang, s'amusant déjà à faire des blagues avec les amis de son amoureux. Les amis de Yoochun appréciaient bien Junsu et c'était réciproque. Junsu, qui n'avait pas encore décapsulé l'une de ses bouteilles d'alcool, quitta le groupe quelques instants pour utiliser l'ouvre-bouteille qui se trouvait à la cuisine. À son départ, le regard de ses trois amis se tourna vers Yoochun. Josh prit la parole en premier.

- Il est cool, ton Junsu!

- Oui, et drôle, et sympathique, et mignon... grrr!

- Oui oui, je sais tout ça! Mais pas touche, hein, il est à moi!

Madison pouffa de rire.

- De toute façon, il nous manque un... machin à moi et Danaé pour qu'on soit pleinement de son goût, ahahahah!

Yoochun roula des yeux et tira la langue à son amie.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Trouve-toi un mec... et lâche le mien!

- Ouh là là! Aussi possessif en début de relation! On ne ris plus!

Yoochun adopta un sourire amusé.

- Un peu, oui. Je... l'apprécie beaucoup.

Danaé fit un grand sourire attendri à Yoochun.

- C'est réciproque, ça se voit. Vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble!

De son côté, Junsu s'était rendu tranquillement à la cuisine. Alors qu'il ouvrait l'une de ses bouteilles, une fille portant un déguisement douteux d'infirmière l'approcha, l'air aguicheur.

- Salut toi...!

Junsu releva la tête et la dévisagea sans répondre à sa salutation séductrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

La fille se renfrogna en faisant la moue. Elle secoua les épaules. Devant le manque de courtoisie de Junsu, elle alla droit au but.

- J'vends de la « E ». Ça t'intéresse?

Junsu figea devant l'offre de la jeune fille : Il hésitait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de refuser des stimulants, et ce, encore moins pendant une fête. Or, il était avec Yoochun. Il craignait que Yoochun s'aperçoive de son état, le juge et le laisse. Il tourna la tête vers le salon où se trouvait Yoochun et ses amis. Il regarda à nouveau « l'infirmière sexy ».

- … Oui.

Il sortit son portefeuille d'une poche à fermeture éclair de son costume et tendit l'argent au dealer. Elle arqua un sourcil.

- … Il manque 5,00$.

Junsu pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

- Heille, darling, prends-moi pas pour un con. Je sais parfaitement combien ça vaut.

Elle soupira et prit l'argent. Elle lui donna en retour son comprimé d'Ecstasy. Il le goba en l'avalant avec une gorgée de bière. C'était plus fort que lui : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne savait plus résister à la drogue. Il n'osait même pas penser à l'impact que cette consommation pourrait avoir sur sa relation amoureuse si elle était dévoilée au grand jour : il n'avait pas le courage d'aborder mentalement cette éventualité, il préférait donc la fuir. Il retourna au salon d'un pas hésitant. Il avait peur que Yoochun sache tout et qu'il l'abandonne sèchement, sous les yeux de ses amis. Mais Yoochun n'y voyait que du feu : il était toujours aussi pétillant d'énergie et, malgré tout, avait déjà quelques verres dans le nez.

- Ah, 'su! C'était long! Tu faisais quoi!?

Alors que Junsu pensait avoir le malheur d'avoir à trouver une excuse, Josh le prit de cours et répondit à Yoochun :

- De quoi tu parles, il ne s'est pas absenté plus de deux minutes!

Yoochun attrapa Junsu par la taille et l'assit sur lui.

- Peut-être, mais ça m'a paru une éternité. Quand Junsu n'est pas là, les secondes deviennent des heures!

Junsu tourna la tête vers son amoureux et lui fit un doux sourire. Il lui caressa discrètement la joue.

- … Grand romantique, va!

Yoochun attrapa la main du prostitué et en embrassa chacun des doigts. Junsu releva la tête et observa instinctivement les alentours : après tout, ils étaient dans un endroit public et il savait à quel point il y en avait, des gens homophobes. Il suffisait d'un mec ivre et intolérant et c'était l'agression physique assurée.

- 'chunnie...

Yoochun lâcha sa main et lui tapota les fesses pour l'inciter à se relever.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris... Alors lève-toi babe, on va tous aller danser.

Ainsi, la petite gang retourna danser en suivant tant bien que mal Yoochun à travers la foule. Dès qu'ils trouvèrent un petit espace, Yoochun s'arrêta sec et tourna les talons, son amoureux manquant de peu de le percuter de plein fouet. Les deux garçons ancrèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, puis sourirent. Yoochun posa ses mains sur les épaules à Junsu et se mit à danser de manière décontractée. Le sourire de Junsu s'agrandit et dansa volontiers avec son amoureux. Graduellement, un bien-être artificiel l'envahit. Tout son univers changea : les sons, les images, les odeurs, le goût de sa bière, tout avait changé. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, mais, étrangement, il se sentait totalement détendu. Il le sentait, il le savait : c'était l'ecstasy. Cet effet, il le connaissait par cœur et s'en délectait à chaque fois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au rythme de la musique, celle-ci le stimulant agréablement. D'après lui, la musique n'était jamais aussi bonne que lorsqu'il était gelé.

Yoochun mit ses mains sur sa taille. Junsu ouvrit les yeux et observa Yoochun, alors qu'un grand frisson lui parcourait le corps. Il regardait attentivement Yoochun, le trouvant des plus désirables. C'était intense, c'était violent : son corps en entier le voulait.

- 'chun...

Junsu se colla à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, arrêtant de danser pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Sa prudence de tout à l'heure s'était éclipsée. Yoochun resserra ses mains autour de lui et répondit avec autant de passion au baiser, puis ils se remirent à danser, plus langoureusement cette fois-ci. Junsu se fit plus aguicheur et ondula son corps sensuellement contre son amoureux. Yoochun croisa le regard de Junsu et lui rendit le même regard intense rempli de désir. Junsu en fut même déconcerté, se demandant même s'il n'avait pas consommé de la « E », lui aussi. Yoochun ignora son regard interrogatif et fit glisser ses mains sur le derrière de son amoureux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec autant d'envie que le premier baiser.

Au même moment, une fille un peu trop ivre passa à côté d'eux et donna accidentellement un coup d'épaule à la bière de Junsu qui se renversa sur lui et Yoochun. Le couple se décolla instantanément, surpris par la fraicheur du breuvage sur eux. Junsu réagit vivement.

- Merde! Elle aurait pu faire attention!

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, babe, c'est pas grave.

- Bah, c'est nul! Je suis tout mouillé et collant, et je pue la bière en plus!

- Viens, on va se nettoyer un peu.

Yoochun prit Junsu par la main et l'amena à la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. Junsu paranoïait, croyant que Yoochun soupçonnait qu'il avait consommé. Il évita de le regarder dans les yeux et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Yoochun se colla contre son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Assieds-toi sur le comptoir, je vais te nettoyer.

Junsu s'exécuta sans poser de question, se disant que moins il ouvrirait la bouche, moins il aurait l'air gelé. Yoochun chercha puis trouva une débarbouillette propre qu'il humidifia d'eau froide. Il retira le haut de son costume et se nettoya brièvement le torse. Junsu le dévorait des yeux sans aucune discrétion : Yoochun n'avait pas la tablette de chocolat ni une carrure d'athlète, mais son corps élancé et carré plaisait beaucoup à Junsu. Le trouvait-il si beau, car il en était amoureux, ou était-il amoureux, car il était le plus beau à ses yeux? Junsu ne savait plus si c'était l'amour ou l'attirance qui l'avait d'abord attiré vers lui. Chose sûre, c'est qu'à ses yeux, Yoochun était la plus belle personne du monde et ça ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt. Un mouvement de Yoochun fit sortir Junsu de ses songes. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de se rincer, le musicien se plaça devant son amoureux, plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille. Il tapota légèrement le costume de Junsu. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'éponger le tissu, il dézippa le costume d'une vingtaine de centimètres et tapota le haut du torse de Junsu. La réaction fut automatique : Junsu frissonna violemment de plaisir, le contact que son amoureux lui donnant étant si agréable. Le stimulant avait aussi comme effet d'exacerber les sens, donc les sensations tactiles étaient décuplées et stimulait déjà son désir. Yoochun resta surpris par la réaction hâtive de son amoureux.

- Junsu, tu...?

Junsu regardait partout sauf les yeux de son amoureux, ne voulant pas être confronté visuellement, craignant qu'il remarque qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'avait toutefois aucune gêne du fait d'être bandé devant Yoochun, excité par le simple contact de la main de Yoochun sur son torse. Pour toute réponse, il secoua les épaules.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit la main du musicien sur son érection. Automatiquement, il se mit à regarder sa main, puis son visage, puis sa main, puis son visage, légèrement sceptique. Il était gelé, oui, mais il trouvait tout de même que cette initiative de la part de Yoochun était étonnante. Vu le discours qu'il avait tenu la semaine passée, comme quoi il voulait attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Junsu ne s'était pas douter qu'il commencerait à le stimuler ainsi. Après tout, peut-être qu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang et une situation propice aux rapprochements, l'envie avait primé sur l'attente? Junsu frémit en le sentant frotter lentement ses parties sensibles. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Yoochun l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il sentit la fermeture éclair de son déguisement se dézipper. La main de Yoochun parcourra aussitôt la peau nouvellement dénudée. Junsu n'arrivait pas à se réorienter, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait : soit il était trop surpris, soit il était trop gelé. Peut-être même les deux à la fois. Il avait de la difficulté à tenir en place, ses moindres petits gestes étaient surexcités et nerveux. Il se mit à gigoter lorsque Yoochun se mit à le bécoter dans le cou. Il sentait ses doigts descendit dangereusement sous sa ceinture, franchissant son boxer. Sans délais ni cérémonie, Yoochun entra sa main sous le boxer pour empoigner l'érection de Junsu. Il exerça un mouvement de va-et-viens sur son sexe.

- Yoochun, mais qu'est-ce que tu f... Ahhhhhh...!

Junsu agrippa la main aventureuse de son amoureux en gémissant spontanément : décidément, Yoochun savait bien comment s'y prendre avec lui. Ce dernier releva la tête et ancra ses pupilles dans celles dilatées de son amoureux. Il lui fit un petit sourire pervers. Sans gêne ni pudeur, il se mit à rouler son pouce sur le gland Junsu d'une vitesse assez considérable, voyant bien l'excitation avancée et dans quel état ses caresses plongeaient son petit ami. Junsu se bâillonna d'un geste nerveux, s'empêchant de gémir librement, ne voulant pas que tous les participants à la fête l'entendent.

- Do you like it, babe?

- ...'chun...

Junsu n'osait même pas répondre à la question, bien que la réponse était plus qu'évidente. Il déglutit tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son amoureux, attendant la suite. Il n'éprouvait aucune hésitation : il se sentait incroyablement bien et, surtout, il était très excité. N'ayant plus la patience nécessaire pour attendre, il posa son index au sommet de la tête de Yoochun et appuya légèrement afin de l'inciter à descendre. Yoochun comprit le message : il descendit sous la ceinture de Junsu. Il dévêtit Junsu de son haut de costume, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses. Junsu s'assit plus confortablement sur le comptoir, bougeant par des gestes vifs et nerveux : l'ecstasy était un stimulant et Junsu étant hyperactif, l'équation était facile à résoudre : Yoochun détenait une bombe d'énergie entre les mains. Yoochun descendit grossièrement le boxer du prostitué, l'élastique étant seulement suffisamment bas pour qu'il puisse en sortir son sexe. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, il mit le sexe entre ses lèvres et suçota le gland. Junsu replia instinctivement ses jambes, gémissant bruyamment.

- 'chun!

Yoochun releva le regard et figea son regard dans le sien, puis il lui sourit tendrement. Il enroula sa main à la base de son sexe et fit des aller-retours du haut en bas de la verge. Dans un même temps, il engloutit le membre de son amoureux dans sa bouche, faisant un va-et-viens au même rythme que sa main. Junsu s'arqua vivement et gémit à nouveau, d'un volume plus élevé cette fois. Yoochun ne fit que quelques aller-retours et déjà, il goûtait le precum de Junsu dans sa bouche. Il sourit intérieurement et caressa de sa main libre, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis son ventre, d'un geste doux et affectueux. Il bien satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait à son copain, il était très heureux de lui faire plaisir. Junsu, quant à lui, avait la tête ailleurs : ses pensées étaient bien loin, réservées à une vacation moins... romantique. Après tout, le sexe avait toujours été dénué de cet aspect sentimental. Tout n'avait toujours été que commercial et matériel pour lui. Une monnaie d'échange pour réussir à survivre dans la jungle urbaine. Dans son état, il pensait bien plus à la pression délectable de la bouche que Yoochun lui donnait qu'à la signification que cela pouvait prendre pour son petit ami. Il donna de petits coups de bassin afin d'entrer plus profondément et rapidement dans sa bouche. Toutefois, Yoochun l'arrêta aussitôt : il posa une main sur sa hanche et accéléra lui-même son propre mouvement. Junsu soupira d'aise, appréciant cette nouvelle vitesse. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'il se déconnecte de la réalité. Ses jambes se refermèrent à nouveau, ses orteils se plièrent. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête vers l'arrière, les abdos contractés, il approchait de l'extase. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et jouit dans sa bouche, gémissant pour la dernière fois son nom. Yoochun ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, épiant depuis les premières secondes de sa fellation les faits et gestes de son amoureux. Il avala la semence et continua d'un geste lent de lécher Junsu. Ce dernier le stoppa aussitôt, ayant de la difficulté à supporter d'être sucé après être venu. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et retira amicalement son sexe de la bouche du musicien. Il le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Non...

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux de longs instants. Junsu finit par sourire à Yoochun et, de ses mains, remonta son visage au sien. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Merci 'chunnie... Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime...

Il le bombarda de petits becs papillons et le serra contre lui. Yoochun lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son copain. Il respira profondément son odeur, appréciant ce genre de contact plus que tous.

- Moi aussi, babe.

Il déposa une série de bisous dans son cou, puis releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard très amoureux. Junsu lui sourit et leva le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il s'avança ensuite pour lui faire une bise et sentit contre sa cuisse que Yoochun était dur. Il l'interrogea du regard tendit la main vers lui, mais l'étudiant l'arrêta net et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- C'est pas grave...

- ...On continue chez moi?

Yoochun sourit et accepta sans hésitation.

- Pourquoi pas? Par contre... avant tout, il va falloir que tu te rhabilles.

Junsu pouffa d'un rire excessif et nerveux, puis se rhabilla en une fraction de seconde.

- C'est bon, on y va!

Il agrippa le bras de son petit ami et se rua vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il traversa la foule sans porter une quelconque attention aux gens qui le dévisageaient, ceux-ci faisant sans doute des liens entre les gémissements qu'ils avaient entendus et les deux mecs qui sortent de la salle de bain. Cela avait peu d'importance pour lui, rien de plus lui important que de faire l'amour avec son amoureux, à jeun ou pas.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8


	11. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 9

« Malgré ma bonne volonté et la passion que j'entretiens pour mon métier, il m'arrive encore de croire qu'un cas est si sévère qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il m'arrive souvent d'être surpris : ces gens sont parfois ceux qui évoluent le plus radicalement. Lorsque je croise ces anciens clients des années plus tard, ils me remercient pour des paroles que j'ai dites qui ont changé leur vie. La plupart du temps, je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai pu leur dire pour contribuer à leur cheminement. Cela m'indique toutefois que j'ai bien fait de concentrer mes efforts malgré mon défaitisme. L'implication est importante, car malgré les échecs et les rechutes, il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

Intervenant en délinquance, 55 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 9

Junsu ouvrit les yeux lentement, papillonnant des paupières afin de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Il bougea difficilement la tête, ses muscles étaient tous endoloris. Il observa les lieux et mit quelques instants à reconnaître la chambre de Yoochun. Il gémit et se redressa, s'asseyant en s'appuyant sur ses coudes sur le matelas. Il était seul dans le lit, mais les désordres des draps prouvaient bien qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. Un flash-back de la soirée lui vint à l'esprit.

_« Une fois arrivée chez lui, Yoochun se jeta sur son amoureux et le plaqua contre l'un des murs du salon, celui le plus près de l'entrée. Il l'embrassa avec une passion ardente que Junsu ne lui connaissait pas. À nouveau excité, Junsu prit lui aussi de l'initiative et déboutonna en une vitesse record la veste, le veston et la chemise de Yoochun : du jamais vu. Il lui retira son jabot vampirique, puis lui retira tous les vêtements qu'il portait sur le haut de son corps et les jeta dans l'entrée. L'éventualité que Yoohwan ou la mère de Yoochun ne déambule au rez-de-chaussée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Heureusement pour eux, la mère de Yoochun était partie en voyage la veille et Yoohwan dormait chez un ami. »_

Junsu se frotta les yeux, puis les tempes. Il avait une affreuse migraine. Peut-être était-ce la déshydratation? L'ecstasy a un effet de coupe-soif et évidemment, il n'avait rien pu ces dernières 12 heures d'autre que de la bière.

_« Une fois le haut du corps de son copain dénudé, Junsu s'en donna à coeur joie : il lui caressa le torse, le ventre, les bras, le dos. Son attirance envers lui était bien intense, il avait tellement envie de lui. Il se pressa contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos et les épaules, tout en le bécotant dans le cou. Yoochun restait silencieux, mais les frissons incessants prouvaient bien qu'il appréciait les caresses du prostitué. Il retira lui-même son pantalon à la hâte et le jeta au loin comme Junsu avait fait précédemment. Ce dernier copia son geste : il recula de quelques centimètres et retira son costume en se dandinant aguicheusement, un petit sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. Yoochun lui sourit en retour. »_

Junsu se mit à angoisser : Peut-être que Yoochun allait lui en voir aujourd'hui? Peut-être étaient-ils allés trop loin? Il se rappelait à peine les mimiques de son amoureux avait pu lui avoir fait la veille, chose qui aurait pu l'aider à décoder les pensées du musicien. S'était-il senti obligé? S'était-il senti respecté? Junsu n'en savait absolument rien.

_« Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en boxer, ils se ruèrent sur l'un l'autre sans attendre. Yoochun les amena tant bien que mal jusqu'au canapé familial, ses sens étant s'affairant plus à apprécier les becs et caresses qu'ils se procuraient qu'à s'orienter dans l'espace. Ils réussirent à se rendre sains et saufs jusqu'au sofa. Junsu poussa gentiment Yoochun pour qu'il tombe confortablement dessus, puis se baissa pour lui retirer son boxer. Bien trop excité pour attendre, il se précipita sur le sexe de Yoochun et le mit sans préambule dans sa bouche. Jouant avec des variantes agréables comme la succion, la pression et le mouvement, il fit des va et viens, engloutissant et retirant de sa bouche le membre de son amoureux. De temps à autre, il sortait totalement le sexe de sa bouche et léchait le gland en prenant le soin de faire dessus des petits mouvements circulaires avec sa langue avant de le gober à nouveau. Il était bien décidé à lui faire visiter le 7e ciel »_

L'estomac de Junsu se noua : il se demandait bien ce que Yoochun pouvait à présent penser de lui. Il lui semblait que tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute et que Yoochun lui en voudrait à présent. Il paranoïait à l'idée que Yoochun pouvait savoir qu'il avait consommé et qu'il était dégoûté par tout ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

« _Yoochun gémissait sans cesse le nom de son bienfaiteur. Il lui caressait les cheveux, le visage et les épaules, les caresses étant parfois interrompues par des petits spasmes de plaisirs qui lui parcourraient le corps. Puis, il se tendit de tous ses muscles, se sentant approcher le bord du gouffre grâce à la langue de Junsu qui le rendait fou. Yoochun trouva malgré tout la force d'interrompre Junsu et retira d'un geste maladroit et nerveux sa virilité de sa bouche. Junsu leva les yeux pour le questionner visuellement. Pour toute réponse, Yoochun se pencha pour l'attraper par la taille et l'incita à se lever et à s'asseoir sur lui. Junsu retira son boxer, et le jeta à bout de bras, puis s'assit sur les cuisses de l'étudiant, ses jambes à lui de chaque coté de son corps. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et se masturba d'une main rapide et impatiente dans un même temps. Yoochun retira presque aussitôt sa main, ayant envie à son tour de faire plaisir à son amoureux. Il l'empoigna et le stimula du même geste tout en ne se résignant pas à quitter ses lèvres._ »

Junsu soupira et s'affaissa sur le matelas. Tout en regardant le plafond, il laissait les images de la nuit passée envahir sa mémoire.

_« N'en pouvant plus ni l'un ni l'autre, Junsu prit les devants : Il cracha discrètement dans sa main et enduit ensuite le membre de Yoochun de sa salive. Il se positionna au-dessus du bassin de Yoochun et s'empala lui-même sur son sexe, l'entrant en lui jusqu'à la base. Yoochun gémit par cette pression précipitée, puis consulta Junsu du regard, bien étonné du fait qu'il se laisse pénétrer sans préparation. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun signe de douleur s'affichait sur son visage. Évidemment, Junsu avait appris à vivre avec la douleur, les clients n'étaient pas souvent préoccupés par son confort et son bien-être. Aujourd'hui, il était tellement habitué à se faire prendre qu'il arrivait à dilater ses muscles sans préparation. Il vola un bec à Yoochun, puis monta et descendit sur son sexe. Le musicien gémit instantanément, se délecta de la sensation qu'il n'avait pas expérimentée depuis plus de deux ans. Il attrapa les hanches de son amoureux et l'aida à faire un va et viens avec plus d'aisance et de rapidité. »_

Junsu se tourna à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche à nouveau et resta couché de côté un petit moment, l'esprit occupé par ses souvenirs de la veille. La culpabilité lui rongeait l'estomac à présent.

_« Le couple gémissait à l'unisson. Yoochun volait quelques becs de temps à autre à Junsu et caressait ses hanches et ses fesses de ses mains gourmandes. Junsu appréciait évidemment ces caresses : il se colla instinctivement sur son amoureux, se frottant contre son ventre. Yoochun reprit son sexe en main et le masturba à nouveau. Le musicien chercha à donner davantage de plaisir à son copain et, dans cette idée, il arqua son bassin sous différents angles, guettant la réaction de son homologue. Tout à coup, Junsu gémit plus fort et enfonça par réflexe ses doigts dans les épaules de son seme, sentant que ce dernier avait heurté sa prostate de plein fouet. Yoochun avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : maintenant qu'il avait le bon angle, il bougeait lui aussi le bassin sous son amoureux, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui. Junsu était pris d'un spasme à chaque coup de bassin, ayant de la difficulté à supporter cette sensation devenue si intense par la prise d'ecstasy. Il ne mit que quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de venir. La pression intérieure qu'avait entrainée l'extase avait fait venir Yoochun à son tour, quelques instants après lui. Les deux garçons se restaurèrent que l'espace d'un instant, puis l'étudiant consulta du regard son amoureux. Devant l'absence de réponse et devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de Junsu, il lui demanda directement :_

_- On recommence? »_

Junsu soupira en repensant à tout ça : il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu un down d'ecstasy aussi envahissant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son pire « trip » de consommation, loin de là. Il lui était arrivé de prendre jusqu'à 4 pilules d'amphétamine en peu de temps, ou de consommer de l'ecstasy consécutivement pendant 6 jours pour ne pas avoir à vivre de downs, de mélanger plusieurs types de drogues en même temps où de mélanger une grande quantité d'alcool avec une grande quantité de drogue. Or, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu un down semblable à celui-ci. L'anxiété et la déprime étaient amplifiées. Il prit une grande respiration et tenta de rationaliser le tout. Il parla à voix haute dans le but de se raisonner lui-même :

- Voyons Junsu, tu n'as rien fait qui justifie une telle culpabilité. Yoochun était bien consentant et toutes ses initiatives prouvent qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Et puis, il n'aurait pas voulu le faire qu'au petit matin s'il n'avait pas voulu que ça se produise.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable? Tout au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait entaché cette relation qui commençait si bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pollué Yoochun, d'avoir pollué ses belles valeurs et ses convictions amoureuses. Il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir gâché leur première fois par manque de présence d'esprit. En plus, ils ne s'étaient même pas protégés. Avec la vie sexuelle qu'il a, Junsu se disait qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent, mais il se sent toujours invincible sur l'ecstasy. Il se sentait pitoyable. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir passé à côté d'une première fois qui aurait été plus significative pour les deux. Mais que pensait Yoochun de tout ça?

* * *

- Quoi!? Vous l'avez fait SEPT fois d'affilée?! Impossible!

Les yeux de Jaejoong et de Changmin étaient rivés sur Junsu dans l'attente d'explications. Junsu secoua les épaules.

- Bah si, je vous le jure... Et puis, sur la « E », ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de trip...

Changmin secoua la tête.

- Junsu, j'ai pas de la misère à quoi que sur l'ecstasy, tu peux le faire sept fois dans une soirée, mais Yoochun... il n'avait pas consommé, lui, non?

Junsu cligna des yeux, l'air de réfléchir.

- Non... Je l'ai vu boire un peu, mais c'est pas trop son genre de consommer de la dope. Par contre, à plusieurs reprises pendant la veillée, je me suis posé la question... Il était... différent. Bah, il était lui-même, mais en même temps... non. Il était plus insouciant, plus détaché du romantisme, plus fébrile... En plus c'est lui qui me disait vouloir attendre la semaine passée. Et là, il m'a sauté dessus. J'avouerais que je n'y comprends plus rien.

Jaejoong fit une moue de côté, réfléchissant lui aussi à la situation, espérant y trouver quelques éclaircissements.

- Vous en avez discuté, à votre réveil? Il aurait été important que vous en parliez, non?

- J'étais seul à mon réveil. J'ai fait le tour de la maison, mais il n'y avait personne. En fait, à vrai dire, je ne me rappelle même pas qu'il se soit couché avec moi. J'imagine qu'il a dormi, quand même...

- … Mais tu ne te rappelles pas avoir dormi avec lui.

- Bah... il faut dire que j'étais pas mal « buzzé » aussi... Je vais essayer de lui parler prochainement.

À la simple pensée d'avoir à reparler de tout ça avec Yoochun, un stress immense l'envahit. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ça. Il avait envie de remonter le temps et de faire les choses autrement. Il n'avait pas envie de confronter Yoochun à ce sujet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il ne saurait dire d'où venait cette impression. Il changea de sujet. Il se tourna vers Changmin et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et toi, avec Nilu?

Changmin lâcha un grand soupire.

- … Pénible. On a fait le tour du quartier pour ramasser des bonbons avec les enfants, puis on s'est arrêté au parc pour les laisser jouer un peu. L'un de ses petits frères a fait un faux mouvement et est tombé du module. Une chute de deux mètres. Il s'est fracturé le bras gauche. On a passé le reste de la soirée à l'hôpital... Rien de propice à des rapprochements, comme tu peux le constater.

Junsu fit la moue.

- Bah, tes deux premières années de médecine ont dû te servir, non? Ça l'a pas épaté, ça?

Changmin se renfrogna. Il se ferma à ses deux amis. Évoquer ses études en médecine était toujours risqué avec lui : il avait de la difficulté à accepter sa nouvelle vie, à digérer le fait qu'il avait dégringolé du sommet de la réussite.

- Non. Personne ne peut être épaté par un naze qui est passé de futur médecin à pute à deux balles.

La tension avait monté dans la pièce. Junsu savait qu'il avait touché à une corde sensible, la réaction émotive et dévalorisante de Changmin le démontrait bien. Jaejoong tenta de rectifier le tir de son ami.

- Bah, ton intelligence n'est pas restée à l'université. Tu restes une personne très vive d'esprit, pleine d'intelligence et de discernement.

- Si j'étais la personne que tu décris, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui.

La tension monta à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle se fit ressentir du côté de Jaejoong et Junsu. Junsu lui lança d'un ton plus brusque :

- Ah, car on est des imbéciles nous, peut-être? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même merdier que toi. C'est bien de voir à quel point tu as une haute opinion de nous.

Changmin baissa les yeux et tenta de se reprendre, n'ayant préalablement pas réalisé l'impact que ses paroles pouvaient avoir sur ses amis. Non, il ne les voyait pas comme des imbéciles, loin de là. Il avait simplement dissocié ses propres échecs à ceux de ses amis.

- Bien sûr que non... je suis loin de vous considérer comme des imbéciles. Mais nos situations sont différentes... Vous aviez une vie difficile avant d'arriver ici. Moi, j'avais tout et je n'ai pas su l'apprécier et l'exploiter adéquatement.

La défensive de Jaejoong et Junsu s'atténua : il savait que Changmin ne mentait pas. Il avait toujours été très dur avec lui-même. L'héroïnomane secoua la tête.

- Tu n'avais pas les mêmes difficultés, mais tu en avais quand même. Bien différentes, certes, mais qui sommes-nous pour juger de ton mal-être?

Changmin releva les yeux et fixa Jaejoong un long instant. L'androgyne soutint son regard. Après un bon moment de silence, les trois amis sourirent. La tension avait déjà baissé. Junsu reprit la parole :

- Ne perds pas confiance en toi, 'minie... Tu pourrais l'inviter à sortir, non?

- Moui... Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de lui demander. J'ai peur qu'elle me rembarre et que tout change entre nous.

Jaejoong y mit du sien.

- Bah moi je me dis qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, non?

Changmin sourit et secoua timidement les épaules.

- J'en sais rien... je vais m'essayer. Je vous en donnerai des nouvelles.

Junsu se tourna vers Jaejoong.

- Et toi, t'as pas fêté l'Halloween? Des bonbons trop sucrés et des costumes ringards, ça te disait rien?

- Non... J'ai travaillé, cette nuit. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais prévu des plans ou quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire.

Jaejoong détestait l'Halloween et il l'avait toujours haïe. Il se rappelait étant enfant avoir porté quelques fois un costume pour l'école. La première année, c'était son professeur de maternelle qui lui avait fourni un costume, car sa mère avait oublié de lui en trouver un. Le costume était démodé et défraichi : toute la classe avait ri de lui. L'année suivante, sa mère éméchée l'avait costumé le 25 octobre. Disons qu'il avait eu bien honte en arrivant à l'école, constatant avec effroi que ce n'était pas le jour de l'Halloween. Encore des insultes et des moqueries. Tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son enfance malheureuse où il n'avait été que victime de brimades, de moqueries et d'agressions, si jeune et déjà si seul devant ce monde si méchant, il préférait l'oublier.

Junsu tenta de dédramatiser un peu le tout.

- … Un Yunho costumé en pompier, ça t'aurait pas tenté?

Jaejoong releva la tête, le regard surpris. Ses amis guettaient sa réaction, un petit sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Jaejoong sourit légèrement.

- … C'est vrai qu'il ferait un pompier assez sexy.

- Dit plutôt que ça débute bien un plan cul! Changmin devrait faire la même affaire avec Nilu!

Changmin lui colla une taloche sur la nuque en signe de protestation.

- 'su! Franchement!

Junsu rigola un peu aux dépens de son ami. Après la grosse déprime que lui avait donnée son down la veille, il avait envie de rire un peu. Ses amis ne semblaient pas avoir la pêche d'enfer eux non plus : chacun d'entre eux avait des comptes à régler s'ils voulaient être heureux.

- Hey, les amis, boire un verre, ça vous dit?

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec un air étonné. Un petit silence plana, puis Changmin rendit sa réponse :

- … Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire? Il n'est que 14h...

- Foutaise! Il doit bien être 17h quelque part dans le monde! Et puis, comme si l'heure t'avait déjà empêché de consommer!

Changmin secoua la tête en signe d'opposition.

- Ça fait à peine une heure que je suis levée, j'ai encor...

- Moi ça me tente.

Changmin s'arrêta net de parler. Junsu et lui se tournèrent vers Jaejoong qui démontrait une certaine ouverture à la proposition de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier sauta de joie.

- C'est vrai? T'as envie qu'on boive un peu, Jae? Attends-moi ici!

Junsu courut à sa chambre et revint à la cuisine où ses deux amis étaient sagement rester assis. Il posa une grosse bouteille sur la table et prit deux verres dans l'une des armoires. Il passa devant le réfrigérateur et y sortit du jus d'orange. Il déposa le tout avec les verres.

- Et c'est parti pour un classique Vodka jus d'orange!

Il servit les deux verres avec des propositions égales d'alcool. Jaejoong fronça les sourcils.

- Junsu, pourquoi tu t'es mis autant de vodka dans ton verre? Tu tiens mal l'alcool!

- Et alors? Si je ne voulais pas ressentir les effets de l'alcool, je me serais pris qu'un foutu verre de jus d'orange! Go for logic, Jae!

Jaejoong ricana un peu. Il remercia Junsu et prit quelques gorgées de son cocktail. Le trio resta autour de la table à placoter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une heure, Changmin flancha et décida de se joindre à eux pour picoler. Junsu fut bien content de ce revirement de situation.

- Bien! Par contre, si tu te mets à boire avec nous, on se met à la tequila.

Jaejoong grimaça.

- Non, c'est dégueulasse, la tequila.

- Peut-être, mais l'effet est rapide! Allez, les mecs, un peu de courage!

Il sortit toute l'artillerie nécessaire, verres à shooters, citron et sel. Le trio se mit sur la tequila. L'heure du souper approchait et ils étaient tous les trois bourrés. Junsu s'était proposé pour faire le souper. Il cuisinait du macaroni au fromage tout en continuant de discuter avec ses amis. Ils se racontaient les expériences les plus étranges qu'ils leur avait été donné de faire avec des clients ou conquêtes d'un soir. Les rires et anecdotes inusitées étaient au rendez-vous.

- Et là, le gros barbu me demande : Est-ce que t'aimes les jeux de rôles, genre les déguisements d'infirmière, ça te branche?

- D'infirmière? Ahahahah!

- Attends, attends la suite! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me demandait ce genre de trucs, tu sais, avec mon allure androgyne et tout et tout... Donc je lui dis que j'accepte pour 30,00$ de plus. Il sort de la pièce en disant qu'il revient, il va chercher le costume. Je me suis déshabillé pour enfiler le costume dès qu'il reviendrait. J'avais pas de temps à perdre, quoi. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été surpris en voyant le gros barbu revenir COSTUMÉ en infirmière!

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire dans un même temps.

- Oh là là, quel tableau étrange!

- Oui! Et moi ça me rappelle la fois où...

Changmin fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone avant même qu'il commence à raconter son histoire. Les trois amis se regardèrent en alternance, puis comme Junsu était le plus proche du téléphone, c'est lui qui décrocha la ligne.

- M...allô? Oui, un instant.

Junsu tendit le téléphone à Changmin en chuchotant tout bas que c'était Nilu. Changmin se redressa aussitôt et se racla la gorge, essayant de n'avoir pas l'air trop éméché.

- Oui Nilu? Bonsoir! Comment va le bras de Mahesh? ...Tant mieux alors! T'es où, là? Je t'entends mal...Ah, d'accord... Ce soir?

Junsu et Jaejoong fixèrent soudainement leur ami, le suspense montant d'une coche. Ce soir? Nilu voulait le voir ce soir? Ils restèrent pendus aux lèvres de leur ami. Changmin sourit.

- Oui, bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir... vers 20h, ça te va? Parfait! À tout à l'heure!

Il raccrocha, puis questionna ses amis.

- … Vous croyez que c'est suffisant, trois heures, pour dégriser?

Junsu s'impatienta. Devant le sourire radieux et satisfait de son ami, il avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit au téléphone. Il se posta à quelques centimètres du visage du cadet, l'agrippa par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dégriser? Mais pour quoi? Tu fais quoi à 20h? Allez, dit!

- … Nilu aimerait qu'on aille au cinéma.

- Quoi, tu rigoles!? Mais c'est génial 'minie! Elle est moins coincée que toi, on dirait bien! Ça tombe bien, t'as à ta portée deux gays qui vont t'aider à t'habiller! Quelle vaine!

- Voyons 'su, tu le dis toujours toi-même, t'as pas d'instinct stylistique, t'es nul pour agencer les vêtements!

Junsu fit la moue.

- Mais je veux participer au Makeover, moi aussi!

Jaejoong pouffa de rire devant les propos de son ami. Junsu était si attachant.

- La priorité, c'est qu'il dégrise, 'su. Il faudrait pas qu'il se rende ivre à son premier rendez-vous, il aurait l'air de quoi?

- D'un mec qui sait s'amuser?

- Non, d'un ivrogne! Réfléchis un peu!

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je réfléchis... Alors il faudra au moins qu'ils choisissent des sous-vêtements qui le mettent en valeur.

Changmin rit devant le conseil de son ami.

- Bah voyons, Junsu! Je compte pas coucher avec elle dès ce soir!

Junsu dressa la table et servit les assiettes. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance joviale et animée, cela faisait une petite éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas rit autant ensemble. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Junsu prit les trois couverts et les précipita dans l'évier.

- Jae, toi et moi on fait la vaisselle, Changmin, toi, va te laver. Après, on va faire ton Makeover!

À la demande de Junsu, après la douche de Changmin, le trio se dirigea vers la chambre du plus jeune. Jaejoong sélectionna quelques ensembles et Changmin les essaya tous sous les yeux critiques de ses deux amis. Un ensemble rapporta ce Makeover à l'unaminité : il portera donc ce soir-là une belle paire de jeans propre avec un polo couleur crème. Il accompagnera le tout avec un petit manteau de cuir ajusté. Changmin était fébrile, mais inquiet.

- Vous croyez que je vais lui plaire?

- Bien sûr! T'es un mec parfait! Élégant, gentil, intelligent... Elle va craquer, c'est sûr!

Changmin n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il était bien prêt à faire l'essai d'un rendez-vous avec la fille pour qui il avait le béguin. Or, l'heure fatidique arrivait à grands pas. Il allait devoir se rendre au point de rencontre.

- Ouf... souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

- Bonne chance et bonne soirée! Profite s'en bien!

- Oui! Bonne soirée!

Changmin partit sous les salutations chaleureuses de ses amis. Junsu se tourna vers Jaejoong.

- On se sert un autre verre?

- Pourquoi pas?

Junsu leur servit chacun un verre et s'assit sur le canapé. Il soupira d'aise.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas rigolé comme ça.

- C'est bien vrai. Ça me manquait.

Jaejoong marqua un silence.

- Junsu... Tu as l'air de ne pas te sentir très bien avec tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit de l'Halloween. Je me trompe?

- Tu ne te trompes pas... Je... je sais pas... Je me sens comme...sale... mauvais... j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose. J'aurais aimé ne pas être gelée lors de notre première fois...

Il marqua une pause, rassemblant ses pensées pour l'exprimer le plus clairement possible.

- Pour une fois qu'un mec voulait plus que du sexe avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pollué notre relation.

Junsu se tourna vers Jaejoong, l'air soucieux. Son ami lui fit un sourire réconfortant et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Junsu, tu t'en mets trop sur les épaules. Il était consentant, ce n'est pas un enfant, il fait ses choix. Oui, peut-être que tu étais gelé, mais les prochaines fois seront autrement.

- Je suis sûr qu'il savait que j'étais gelé...

- Voyons donc...il aurait réagi autrement qu'en couchant avec toi si c'était le cas...

- … Alors pourquoi il m'a laissé seul, le lendemain matin?

Jaejoong prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Effectivement, pour Yoochun, un garçon très romantique avec des valeurs amoureuses axées sur l'engagement et le respect, être ainsi laissé en plan après « l'amour » était bien curieux. Même à la lumière de la raison, Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication légitime à cette incohérence.

- ...Le mieux serait de lui demander personnellement, non? Qui est mieux placé pour expliquer tout ça que la personne elle-même?

- T'as raison... Je crois que je vais l'appeler.

Junsu se leva pour aller chercher le téléphone. Il composa le numéro du portable de son amoureux et attendit qu'il réponde. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, c'est curieux, ça ne répond pas.

- Il est peut-être occupé. Après tout, avec la famille, l'université et son groupe de musique, il doit avoir des tas de choses à faire.

- T'as sans doute raison. Je rappellerai plus tard.

Junsu se rassit auprès de son ami et continua de discuter toute la soirée.

* * *

Changmin attendait devant le cinéma devant lequel Nilu et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il était plus nerveux que jamais : il n'avait pas réellement prévu cette rencontre et sortir avec une fille qui lui plaisait avait son côté stressant, car il avait peur de faire une gaffe qui pourrait briser toutes ses chances de relation avec elle. Il avait de la difficulté à tenir en place. Il faisait nerveusement les cent pas, croisant, décroisant, recroisa à plusieurs reprises ses bras. Puis, alors qu'il leva la tête par hasard, il l'aperçut au loin : cette petite femme, aux allures douces et fragiles, s'approchant vers lui avec un petit sourire timide, vêtue d'une robe adéquate pour la saison. Il figea sur place et l'admira jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à sa hauteur.

- B-bonjour Nilu! T-tu vas bien?

- Oui, merci...

Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, ayant tous deux un air gêné et anxieux. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, tentant de trouver les mots idéaux pour casser la glace. Nilu prit la parole.

- Je... je suis très contente que tu aies accepté... J'avais peur que tu refuses.

- Je n'aurais refusé pour rien au monde, tu sais.

Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, mais la pudeur des sentiments se faisait ressentir.

- Et si... on le choisissait, ce film?

- Très bonne idée! On entre!

Le « couple » entra dans le cinéma et observèrent sur le tableau d'affiche les films qu'ils avaient la possibilité de voir. Après une bref consultation, ils s'entendirent pour une comédie légère à l'américaine. Après tout, cela plaisait aux deux et leur permettait d'être plus décontractés.

Le visionnement du film se déroula très bien. Changmin invita Nilu et paya ainsi son billet, le popcorn et leurs breuvages. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, s'asseyant côte à côte confortablement, jusqu'à ce que le film commence. Mais évidemment, Changmin écoutait le film bien distraitement : il avait envie de se rapprocher un peu de Nilu et appréhendait le rejet s'il tentait une approche. Il utilisa le cliché classique : il fit mine de s'étirer et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Nilu. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle se plotit un peu plus dans le creux du bras de son partenaire. Le cœur du prostitué battait très vite : il était bien heureux d'avoir fait des points, que Nilu appréciait ce rapprochement. Il écouta le film à moitié, était trop énervé pour se concentrer, et puis... son parfum fruité et subtil attirait son attention. Il avait envie d'enfouir son nez dans son cou et de s'en enivrer, mais évidemment, il n'allait pas s'exécuter : c'était beaucoup trop intime pour le moment.

La noirceur de la salle le sortit soudainement de ses pensées : à l'écran, le générique défilait. Nilu se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec considération un instant qui dura une petite éternité. Elle finit par sourire gentiment et, malgré tout le confort que lui procuraient les bras de son ami, elle était bien prête à se lever. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le bras du garçon et attrapa sa main, la serra tendrement de la sienne. Changmin lui sourit et resserra lui aussi sa poigne, montrant son accord au geste. Ils se levèrent et marchèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, main dans la main, aucunement résignés à lâcher la main de l'autre. À la sortie, Nilu questionna le garçon.

- On retourne à la maison? Ça nous fera prendre un peu d'air frai avec cette balade d'un petit 30 minutes.

- Oui, d'accord, je veux bien.

Toujours main dans la main, ils avancèrent dans la rue. Après un petit silence, Changmin fit la conversation.

- Comment va ton petit frère?

- Il va bien... il se lamente beaucoup, car c'est difficile d'être autonome avec un bras dans le plâtre... Il a même de la difficulté à zipper son pantalon, le pauvre...

- Ah, je vois! C'est assez gênant, en plus.

- Oui, il essaie le plus possible de tout faire par lui-même, mais si un petit geste lui prendrait 30 minutes à faire.

Changmin s'arrêta subitement devant un petit commerce : l'odeur de pâtisseries fraîchement sorties du four lui parvint au nez. Il s'agissait d'un petit bistro bien sympathique où il avait l'habitude de s'arrêter pour boire un café de qualité et une viennoiserie.

- Tu as déjà mangé là?

- Non... c'est bon?

- Oui, beaucoup. T'aimes les pâtisseries? On pourrait y faire un arrêt, question de te faire découvrir et d'allonger notre soirée. C'est moi qui invite.

- Ça me plairait bien, surtout si tu me dis que les pâtisseries y sont savoureuses! J'ai la dent sucrée.

- Ils font les meilleures chocolatines en ville...

- N'en dit pas plus, tu m'as bien convaincue! On y va!

C'est donc en riant qu'ils y entrèrent. Le goûter se passa sous les rires et les discussions animées, les deux jeunes adultes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils sortirent à regret du café lorsqu'il approcha son heure de fermeture. Ils marchèrent vers leur bloc d'appartement d'un pas lent et confortable, tous les deux ne se résignant pas à donner fin à cette soirée. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement de la famille népalaise, les deux amis se turent. Il se regardaient longuement peut-être même un peu trop longtemps.

- J'ai passé une belle soirée. Une très belle, même.

- Moi aussi. Merci pour l'invitation.

Lentement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se firent la bise par des gestes bien mal assurés, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient en rester là. Changmin dévia un peu son visage et déposa un deuxième baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres cette fois. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sondaient l'un et l'autre à la recherche d'un signe, d'un dégoût ou d'un intérêt. Ils collèrent leur nez puis collèrent délicatement leurs lèvres ensemble, se donnant un chaste et doux baiser. Changmin se recula ensuite et amena la main de la Népalaise à sa bouche pour la bécoter gentiment avant de la lâcher.

- Bonne nuit, ma belle Nilu.

L'interpelée rougit et répondit tout bas un petit « bonne nuit », n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de démonstrations affectives. Les deux rentrèrent chez soi et se laissèrent glisser sur la porte maintenant cloche, se remémorant cette soirée le cœur rempli de soir.

* * *

Yoochun composait de la musique à même son piano. Des dizaines de partitions musicales, certaines étant propres et soignées, d'autres plus brouillonnes, étaient éparpillées tout autour de lui. Il y avait tellement de feuilles pêlemêle qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il pouvait s'y retrouver. Il composait avec frénésie et passion des airs rapides et complexes. Il vit son cellulaire vibrer au milieu des partitions. Il le prit dans ses mains et regarda attentivement l'écran. Le numéro de Junsu s'y affichait. Il décida de fermer son cellulaire, le jeta sur son lit et continua de composer comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 9


	12. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 10

« Vous connaissez le trouble de personnalité schizoïde? Les personnes ayant ce trouble n'ont pas d'intérêt pour les relations sociales. Certains d'entre eux se donnent même volontairement une apparence marginale dans le but de dissuader les gens d'initier des contacts avec eux.

J'ai connu une femme qui en souffrait. Elle pesait plus de 400 lbs. Elle buvait plus de 6L de boisson gazeuse par jour! Cette femme avait été abusée sexuellement plusieurs fois pendant son enfance: elle se disait qu'avec son apparence, elle dégoûterait tous ceux qui poseraient leur regard sur elle. Plus personne ne la désirerait et elle aurait la paix... »

Intervenante en santé mentale, 51 ans

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 10

Junsu regarda son cellulaire pour une millième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé. Changmin passa à côté de lui et se servit une tasse de café.

- Merci d'avoir fait le café, j'en avais grand besoin!

Effectivement, la soirée avait été animée et il était rentré tard. Or, il était si excité et heureux de sa sortie avec Nilu qu'il en avait eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil : il s'était tourné et retourné de tous bords, tous côtés, sans réussir à s'endormir avant les petites heures du matin. Le réveil avait été dur.

- Junsu, tu m'écoutes?

Comme Junsu ne lui répondait pas, il avait tourné la tête en sa direction pour voir ce qu'il tramait. Il vit son ami viré sur son téléphone, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter. Il se rapprocha de lui et le questionna :

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Junsu releva la tête et observa son colocataire avec un air bien surpris, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Hein, t'es réveillé?

- Comme tu peux le voir, oui. En fait, ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle sans avoir aucune réponse de ta part. T'es sûr que ça va?

Junsu fronça les sourcils à nouveau et dévia le regard. Il secoua les épaules, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

- Mouais, ça va... C'est juste que j'ai dû texter et appeler Yoochun une bonne dizaine de fois depuis hier soir... et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. C'est curieux, il ne met jamais autant de temps à répondre habituellement... Étrange que ça arrive après que l'on ait couché ensemble.

- C'est juste une coïncidence... Il a peut-être perdu son cellulaire ou qu'il n'a plus de batterie...

- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer, mais je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences.

Junsu couina et prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'air tracassé. Une tonne de scénarios les plus catastrophiques les uns les autres défilaient dans sa tête ayant tous pour dénouement un abandon de la part de Yoochun. Après tout, c'était toujours la même histoire : il s'était fait jeter après le sexe. Toutes ses relations n'avaient jamais été réellement sérieuses, il avait cru que ce serait différent cette fois-ci. Cependant, tout indiquait que cela n'allait pas se terminer autrement. La panique montait en lui.

- Merde, Changmin! T'imagines!? Je me suis encore fait avoir! C'est quoi, j'ai une gueule de con!? Une gueule d'idiot qui peut se faire niaiser par tous les mecs qu'il croise!? J'en ai marre de me faire avoir! Je... je pensais que c'était différent avec lui! Je suis tellement con!

Changmin posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et le secoua très délicatement afin de le ramener à la raison. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le cadet tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Hé, oh! Calme-toi Junsu! Ce que tu dis n'est pas fondé! Il n'y a pas encore lieu de paniquer comme ça! Et encore moins de t'injurier!

- Car il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, peut-être? Avant le sexe, il répondait aux deux minutes, et là, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis 36 heures! Mes peurs sont sans fondement, tu dis? Voyons 'minie, c'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose! C'est pas normal!

- Junsu, Junsu... en 36 heures, il y a plein de contretemps possibles qui peuvent survenir... Laisse-lui un peu de temps et je suis sûr qu'il te recontactera.

Junsu prit une grande respiration par la bouche, puis expira longuement par le nez. Il tenta de se raisonner et malgré tout ce que Changmin pouvait lui dire, il gardait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire.

* * *

Jaejoong fixait l'entrée principale d'un oeil hésitant : entrait-il ou pas? Malgré l'invitation,il ne réussissaient pas à évaluer si c'était réellement sa place ou non. Il avait peur d'être de trop, d'être un poids pour tous les organisateurs. Il s'avança, franchit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment était grand et étourdissant avec tous ses corridors, ses passerelles, ses étages déstructurés et ses pavillons datant de différentes décennies. Heureusement, il avait un bon sens de l'orientation et un bon sens de l'organisation. Il avait noté toutes les indications données.

« En entrant, tu tournes à gauche et tu continues qu'au bout du couloir. Une fois rendu, tu tournes encore à gauche. »

Il s'exécuta sans problème, n'ayant pas de difficulté à se retrouver dans l'espace.

« Arrête-toi à la passerelle R et prends-la. Dès que tu sortiras, tu verras une cage d'escalier à ta droite. Prends-le et descends au sous-sol. »

Certains détails du parcours pouvaient porter à confusion, mais Jaejoong se retrouva facilement. Il entendit la musique au loin : c'était un bon indicateur comme quoi il était sur le bon chemin.

« Au sous-sol, tourne à gauche, puis continue jusqu'à la palestre K. Tu seras à destination. »

Effectivement, alors qu'il décollait ses yeux de sur son plan écrit, il eut la surprise de se retrouver devant la porte de ladite palestre K. La porte était ouverte : il pouvait y apercevoir plus d'une centaine de filles, toutes rassemblées en petits groupes d'environ 10 membres. Certaines d'entre elles s'étiraient, d'autres faisaient les cent pas, d'autres mangeaient, etc. Les yeux du prostitué se rivèrent aussitôt sur une silhouette connue au loin : Un homme grand, carré mais élancé, portant un jean et un polo vert, sans doute de marque Lacoste : c'était Yunho, il en était sûr, il pourrait le reconnaître de dos parmi des milliers de personnes. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il tombait au bon moment. Il ajustait l'accessoire de l'une de ses danseuses et avait l'air bien concentré sur sa tâche. Jaejoong figea quelques secondes, puis se racla la gorge et dit :

- Je tombe pas trop mal, j'espère?

Yunho se tourna en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il adorait tant et fit un radieux sourire à l'androgyne. La joie qui se lisait sur son visage répondait bien à sa question.

- Jaejoong! Te voilà!

- Bien sûr...! Tu m'avais mandatée de faire le déjeuner pour ta troupe. Je n'allais tout de même pas annuler, qu'aurait mangé tes filles?

Yunho posa son regard sur l'énorme boîte à lunch que Jaejoong avait au bras, puis releva les yeux et lui sourit à nouveau.

- En effet, elles seraient mortes de faim! Qu'est-ce que t'as préparé?

- Hum, des ciabattas poulet-céleri et des wraps au poulet avec une sauce ranch faite maison... J'ai aussi du fromage, des crudités avec trempette et de la croustade aux pommes pour dessert. Je ne savais pas si c'était convenable ou pas...

- C'est parfait! Tu as cuisiné tout ça? C'est donc assurément savoureux! Combien je te dois?

Alors que Jaejoong allait répondre avec la facture en main, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années le coupa pour répondre sans gêne.

- À voir comment tu le dévores des yeux, tu ne serais pas contre le payer en nature, n'est-ce pas Yunho?

Yunho se tourna vivement vers la nouvelle arrivante, pris de court par un tel commentaire. Il était déstabilisé, il se mit même à légèrement bégayer.

- D-D-Doria, b-b-baisse le volume... les filles vont t'entendre...

La fille l'ignora de plus belle et tendit la main à Jaejoong.

- Tu dois être Jaejoong. Enchantée, je suis Doria, une collègue et amie à Yunho. J'entraîne l'équipe juste là!

Elle pointa fièrement l'équipe qui se trouvait à quelques mètres où celle de Yunho se restaurait actuellement. Sa troupe était d'évidence un peu plus jeune que celle du danseur. Jaejoong sourit et serra poliment la main de l'entraîneuse. Il se mit à la plaisanterie :

- Enchanté. Je ne savais pas que j'étais rendu assez célèbre pour que l'on me reconnaisse ainsi!

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Et bien, disons que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. T'es venu encourager les filles en assistant à la compétition?

- Oui, en quelque sorte... C'est moi qui ait préparé leur repas... et je vais évidemment assister à leur performance.

En fait, il s'agissait bien plus d'un prétexte pour venir voir Yunho : il aimait bien rendre service, mais il était évident qu'il voulait surtout se rapprocher de Yunho en l'aidant et en s'intéressant à ce qu'il faisait. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux, Jaejoong de manière plus affirmée, Yunho avec plus de timidité, pudeur qu'il essayait de faire passer pour du détachement. Doria voyait le tout sous un autre oeil.

- Waouh! Je peux carrément sentir la tension sexuelle entre vous deux! Vive le yaoi!

Yunho fronça les sourcils et fixa son amie d'un œil mauvais. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air contrarié. Il grogna avant de s'exprimer d'un ton ferme :

- Doria, cesse de déblatérer des conneries et baisse le volume. Tout le monde t'entend.

L'amie en question ne s'indigna pas le moins du monde. Elle ne fit que rouler des yeux, puis sourire. Jaejoong n'était pas réellement embarrassé par la situation, mais comprenait bien qu'il en était différemment pour Yunho, car il n'avait pas fait son coming-out et qu'il se trouvait en situation d'autorité.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête. Je vous laisse tranquille!

Yunho était si embarrassé qu'il n'osait même plus regarder l'androgyne. Le trio resta silencieux un petit moment, puis Jaejoong se racla la gorge et les ramena à l'ordre, ne s'attardant pas à la gêne de Yunho.

- Hum, je vais distribuer la nourriture aux filles.

Il s'exécuta et s'éloigna des deux coachs pour le bien de la cause. Yunho fixa aussitôt son amie dans les yeux, l'air mécontent. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés en signe de fermeture.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Crie donc que je suis gay sur tous les toits, tant qu'à y être! C'est embarrassant Doria, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

- C'est bon, je suis désolée... je voulais te taquiner un peu... Personne ne se doute que t'es homo... Je le sais bien, je vois toutes les entraîneuses glousser dès que tu passes près d'elles. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, je te le jure!

- Il n'y a pas juste le fait que je sois gay, mais aussi le fait que tu mêles Jae à tout ça. Tes commentaires étaient déplacés. Je suis sûr que si je faisais ce même genre de chose avec toi, tu serais bien mal à l'aise!

- Je t'en prie, ne dramatise pas! Il n'était pas aussi indigné que tu l'étais. Et puis, c'est évident qu'il te veut autant que tu le veux... Pourquoi vous ne formez pas déjà un couple?

Yunho se mit à bégayer de plus belle, cherchant les mots qui pourraient expliquer la situation avec justesse, sans perdre la face devant Doria. C'était peu réussi.

- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois et je... je ne suis pas encore rendue à ce stade-là!

- Tiens, je te lance un défi : Si mes filles remportent un classement plus haut que tes filles dans leur catégorie d'âge, t'invites Jaejoong à t'accompagner officiellement lors de notre fin de semaine de formation.

Yunho savait bien à quelle fin de semaine elle faisait référence : chaque année, les professeurs de danse de La Boîte Rouge se rendaient à la grande ville la plus proche pour suivre des formations avec des professionnels réputés dans le domaine de la danse. Les formations débutaient le matin et se terminait en début d'après-midi, ainsi ils avaient la liberté de faire ce qu'ils voulaient du reste de leurs journées. Ils pouvaient inviter la personne de leur choix pour les accompagner. Bien sûr, l'accompagnateur ne participait pas aux formations, mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire dans cette ville qu'il était impossible de s'y ennuyer. Yunho fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition. Il cherchait dans sa tête un contredéfi à offrir à son amie, un défi qui lui demanderait autant d'audace que ça lui en demanderait. Il sourit soudainement : il avait trouvé.

- Hum...Mais si c'est moi qui gagne... tu demandes à David de t'accompagner à cette fin de semaine de formation.

Le visage de Doria changea : le regard ahuri, la bouche entreouverte, les joues rosies : elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel défi. David était l'un de leurs anciens collègues avec qui elle a toujours eu une relation bien complexe. C'était à son tour de bafouiller.

- Oh mais c'est pas pareil, mais alors là pas pareil du tout! C'est très, très compliqué entre moi et David, tu le sais bien!

- Non, c'est pas plus compliqué! C'est différent, mais tout aussi délicat! C'est à prendre ou à laisser! Alors, tu te dégonfles? Trouillarde!

S'il y avait bien une personne dans ce bas monde d'aussi orgueilleuse que Jung Yunho, c'était bien Doria. Elle se renfrogna, puis bomba le torse et leva la tête, comme si elle était au-dessus de tout ça.

- Bien, alors j'accepte le défi, marché conclu. Mais, fais gaffe, je suis certaine de le remporter.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête de David lorsque tu l'inviteras!

La compétition était terminée. La salle se vidait lentement, les spectateurs ayant ralenti le pas pour discuter des belles performances qui leur avaient été données de voir cet après-midi-là. Jaejoong se leva et se dirigea vers la palestre K afin d'aller féliciter Yunho pour son podium et de l'inviter à dîner dans un restaurant quelconque. En arrivant à l'entrée du gymnase, il croisa les danseuses de la troupe de son « ami ». Il leur sourit et se permit de les féliciter :

- Les filles, bravo pour votre 2e place sur le podium! Vous étiez excellentes!

Les filles s'empressèrent de le remercier, certaines s'exécutèrent même en faisant des yeux doux, étant bien sensibles au charme que dégageait Jaejoong : disons qu'il avait le don de faire travailler leurs hormones. Il entra ensuite faire ses félicitations au coach. Il s'approcha de Yunho et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Bravo, Yunho! Une 2e place, c'est pas rien!

Yunho se tourna vers lui, le regard un peu confus. Jaejoong n'y comprenait rien : pourquoi un regard si hésitant après avoir remporter l'argent à une compétition provinciale? Il le questionna du regard afin de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais Yunho feignit que tout allait bien. Il sourit tendrement au prostitué.

- Merci Jae! En effet, ce n'est pas rien! On a tellement travaillé fort... je suis tellement fier de mes filles.

Doria passa dernière lui... avec le même regard tourmenté. Jaejoong l'interpela afin de capter son attention :

- Hey, Doria! Mes félicitations à toi aussi! Tes filles ont aussi remporté la 2e place dans leur catégorie, non?

- Oui... Elles étaient toutes folles de joie tout à l'heure... C'est fantastique!

Eh oui, Doria et Yunho avaient remporté tous deux la 2e place de leur catégorie. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui allait advenir du défi : allaient-ils annuler la conséquence... ou l'appliquer tous les deux? Un certain stress les habitait et ils n'osaient pas le demander l'un à l'autre par peur de la réponse. Jaejoong reporta son attention sur Yunho. Il lui fit un radieux sourire.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille souper quelque part pour fêter ça? C'est moi qui t'invite.

Yunho troqua son regard soucieux pour de l'intérêt et de la joie : Jaejoong l'invitait à souper? Il fut bien étonné de ce genre d'initiative de sa part. En effet, Jaejoong avait pour habitude de fuir systématiquement tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un rencard. Donc, d'inviter quelqu'un...était semblable à l'exploit.

- Kim Jaejoong qui invite à souper? On aura tout vu...!

Jaejoong roula des yeux, légèrement embarrassé. Il avait tout simplement envie de se rapprocher de Yunho. Au même moment où il se faisait ce constat mental, une petite tête de Junsu apparut dans son esprit :

* C'est l'image de Yunho en pompier sexy qui donné l'envie de l'inviter à sortir, hein? Pervers, va!*

Jaejoong se secoua la tête, comme pour se défaire de ce petit Junsu gênant. Il se racla la gorge.

- Alors, tu acceptes ou pas? Fait vite avant que je change d'idée!

Il avait un petit sourire plaisantin aux lèvres, signe qu'il narguait le danseur. Inutile de répéter ce qui avait déjà été dit à ce sujet-là, il savait bien que Yunho connaissait son intérêt à son égard. Il souligna malgré tout ses sentiments, ayant parfois l'impression d'être un peu froid avec lui.

- … Je... je serais très heureux que tu acceptes, Yunho.

Le regard de Yunho s'adoucit alors qu'il couvait de ses yeux l'homme pour qui il avait le béguin. Il lui caressa le bras avant de poser sa main juste au-dessus de son coude.

- Tu sais bien que ça me fera toujours plaisir d'être avec toi. J'en serais content, même si c'était pour manger dans une poubelle!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Parfait! Je t'aide à ramasser et on y va ensuite?

- Oui, pourquoi pas? Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est de transporter ces boîtes jusqu'à la voiture.

Jaejoong prit une boîte avec beaucoup de précautions : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se blesser, après tout, il n'avait aucune assurance maladie s'il advenait un accident.

Yunho prit une boîte à son tour et, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, il croisa son amie Doria.

- Doria! Imagine-toi donc que Jaejoong vient de m'inviter à dîner!

- C'est super! Tu pourras en profiter pour l'inviter à la fin de semaine de formation, alors.

Les yeux de Yunho s'écarquilla.

- Hein!? Mais... mais... mais on a eu tous les deux la 2e place! Tout s'annule, non?

Et bien, de mon côté j'ai réfléchi et je trouve ça nul qu'on annule parce qu'on est exéquo. On est des peureux, Yunho, des peureux! On devrait tous les deux prendre notre courage à deux mains et les inviter, tu ne penses pas?

- Ouais... tu as peut-être raison. J'invite Jae, mais de ton côté t'invites David. Et t'inquiètes, je vais vérifier auprès de lui que tu l'as bien fait!

- Pff, si peu de confiance en moi! Allez, bonne soirée Yunho! Sors-lui le grand jeu à Jae!

Yunho roula des yeux et salua son amie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. À présent, il allait devoir se préparer mentalement à inviter l'androgyne. Il s'approcha de sa voiture : Jaejoong s'y trouvait déjà. Il déposa la boîte dans le coffre et déverrouilla les portes. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et prirent la route.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- J'en sais trop rien, c'est toi que l'on fête, non? Alors que je te laisse le choix de la place!

- Hum...surprends-moi!

- T'es sérieux, là? Tu me fais confiance?

Yunho jeta un regard rapide à Jaejoong, se demandant bien pourquoi il parlait ainsi.

- Bah, si, pourquoi je ne te ferais pas confiance? T'as une idée?

- Hum, oui... c'est pas de la grande gastronomie, mais je suis sûr que tu apprécieras. Alors, t'es partant?

- Donne-moi les indications et on y va!

Ainsi, ils se rendirent dans un quartier plus modeste de la ville. Ils sillonnèrent les rues, se rendant dans des coins dont Yunho n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

- Stationne-toi juste là! Il n'y a pas de stationnement près du restaurant, on va s'y rendre à partir d'ici.

Jaejoong pointa du doigt une place de stationnement libre où Yunho se dirigea aussitôt. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se rendirent comme convenu à pied à ce fameux restaurant. Yunho observa l'enseigne avec attention.

- De la nourriture créole? Et... c'est bon?

Jaejoong se tourna vers lui avec un air amusé. Il arqua un sourcil, mais il gardait aux lèvres un petit sourire rieur.

- Tu ne me fais déjà plus confiance? Bien sûr que c'est bon, délicieux même! Attends de goûter avant de juger!

Il prit Yunho par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du commerce. La salle à manger était petite et la décoration bien sobre. Quelques petites cultures et peintures aux allures haïtiennes ornaient les murs dénudés de la pièce. Une serveuse bien sympathique et extravertie les accueillit.

- Bonjour messieurs! Bienvenue chez le Cuisto des Tropiques. Une table pour deux? Suivez-moi!

Yunho, qui était d'abord réticent à l'idée de manger dans une telle place, fut agréablement surpris par le service exemplaire et chaleureux et par la nourriture aux saveurs exotiques et exquises. Lorsqu'il sortit du restaurant, il était plein.

- J'ai tellement mangé! C'était délicieux, jamais je n'aurai eu l'audace d'essayer de manger dans tel restaurant. C'était super, le service et la nourriture étaient bien meilleurs que dans bien des restaurants des quartiers plus aisés.

- Je te l'avais dit! Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences...

Les deux hommes, marchant jusque-là calmement jusqu'à la voiture, se tournèrent l'un devant l'autre. Yunho sourit doucement à Jaejoong et lui caressa le bras.

- Tu as bien raison... J'ai tellement l'impression d'apprendre avec toi... Depuis qu'on se connait, j'ai eu un paquet de leçons de vie. J'ai l'impression de devenir... plus mature. Tu me fais grandir.

Jaejoong fut bien surpris par une telle déclaration : personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose de telle. Lui qui avait si peu de scolarité ne pensait pas qu'un jour, un universitaire lui dirait qu'il lui apprend beaucoup de choses.

- … Merci?

- Merci? Mais pourquoi tu me remercies?

- … Car je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que l'on m'est dit quelque chose d'aussi beau.

- De rien...mais je le pense vraiment, tu sais. Avec toi, j'ai envie de devenir constamment meilleur... J'aimerais devenir une personne aussi belle que toi.

Cela rappela à l'androgyne un concept qu'il avait vu autrefois : lorsque nous sommes seuls, nous ne sommes qu'un, mais à deux, nous sommes plus qu'une addition, plus que deux, qu'on deviendrait un tout beaucoup plus grand : comme si, avec de l'amour, on devenait meilleur, car on a envie de devenir meilleur non pas par convoitise d'avantages ou de profits, mais bien pour l'autre. L'autre nous _rend_ meilleur. Cette idée fit peur à Jaejoong. En faite, cette idée l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'attendrissait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, car cela réveillait des songes contradictoires en lui.

Yunho le regardait dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire son trouble, sa peur et son affection. Il lui fit un sourire paisible et doux. Jaejoong sentait son coeur accélérer le rythme : il ne rappelait pas avoir connu une telle fébrilité. Il se sentait tel un adolescent qui vivait son premier amour : confus, maladroit, mitigé, chaviré. Rien d'étonnant : il n'avait jamais pu réellement vive ses premières expériences sainement. Il leva les bras et caressa la clavicule, puis le cou de Yunho d'une main. De son autre main, il caressa doucement son visage. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Yunho, d'abord surpris, finit par lever les bras pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui. Le baiser fut long, mais resta très chaste et doux. Dès que leurs bouches se séparèrent, Jaejoong s'empressa de se coller contre Yunho et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, se greffant à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée.

Yunho se sentait si bien : pour le peu de baisers qu'ils avaient partagé, c'était ce qu'il avait connu de mieux. Il avait envie d'officialiser le tout avec Jaejoong, mais d'un autre côté, il craignait de s'afficher ouvertement. Il aurait préféré faire son coming-out à ses parents avant d'avoir un copain, car autrement il avait l'impression de le cacher des choses. Or, ce weekend de formation était une bonne opportunité de s'afficher comme étant gay : loin de toutes les connaissances qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette ville, il aurait une première expérience affirmée avec ses collègues de travail qui étaient tous de bons amis.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que l'androgyne ne desserre l'étreinte.

Yunho prit son courage à deux mains.

- Jae... Hum... je voulais savoir... je sais que c'est un peu à la dernière minute...ne te sens pas obliger d'accepter... mais en fin de semaine prochaine, je dois me rendre à la grande ville à plus proche... je voulais savoir si... enfin... tu voudrais venir avec moi.

- … T'es en train de m'inviter à un weekend en amoureux, là?

- Non! Enfin si... mais pas tout à fait...c'est une fin de semaine de formation où tous les danseurs de l'école de danse iront... on peut y aller... accompagné..

Jaejoong fit de grands yeux.

- … Je n'aurai pas à danser, dit?

- Non, non non! Ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis, les formations finissent tôt et on a beaucoup de temps libre. On partirait vendredi soir et on reviendrait dimanche en après-midi...

Jaejoong calcula dans sa tête : le petit voyage durerait 48 heures. Or, il savait qu'il ne passe pas 24 heures sans prendre de l'héroïne, autrement le sevrage le rendait malade. Les sentiments l'emportant sur la raison,il décida tout de même d'accepter.

- Ouais, je veux bien y aller avec toi.

- C'est vrai!? Ah merci Jae! Tu verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer!

Yunho serra compulsivement Jaejoong contre lui, fou de joie. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle ouverture, s'étant même préalablement fait une énumération mentale de toutes les raisons qui pourraient pu valablement justifier son refus.

- Mais... et pour ton travail? Un congé demandé si tardivement sera accepté?

Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux et se tendit : il avait oublié que Yunho croyait toujours qu'il travaillait dans un hôtel. Il hocha la tête nerveusement.

- Oui oui... la bosse m'en doit une...je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème!

Sur ce, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ils avaient tous les deux des attentes bien différentes pour cette fin de semaine, mais chose sûre, elle allait être bien propice aux rapprochements.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10


	13. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 11

« Moi je fais ça (la prostitution) pour la dope. Je fais pas ça pour m'acheter du linge ou payer mon appart. Ma journée, c'est comme le jour de la marmotte. Je me couche jamais le soir tant que j'ai pas ramassé mon argent pis que j'ai pas acheté ma dope pour le lendemain matin. Pis là, je fais ça quand je me lève oups tout de suite après je pars, je vais faire un client, j'achète de la dope pis c'est de même toute la journée. Y'a rien d'autre »

Femme travailleuse du sexe

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 11

- T'es sûr que ça va aller, 'su?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Jae. Pars l'âme en paix, je vais bien survivre sans toi pendant deux petits jours!

Jaejoong était bien peu convaincu par les dires de son meilleur ami. Il plia un t-shirt et le déposa dans sa valise avant se tourner la tête vers Junsu qui était confortablement assis sur son lit. Il le consultait du regard, tentant de trouver une parcelle de panique dans les yeux de son ami : cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Yoochun. Après avoir tenter de le rejoindre plus d'une centaine de fois sans succès, il avait enterré ses espoirs d'une relation sérieuse entre eux. Jaejoong savait que son ami était totalement démoli par ce nouvel échec amoureux. Il partirait dès ce soir pour la plus grande ville voisine avec Yunho et il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille : Il se sentait coupable de laisser son ami dans un piteux état et de partir s'amuser avec sa fréquentation. Junsu dévia le regard.

- Je peux encore tout annuler, tu sais? Je vais me faire un sang d'encre, loin de toi. Je veux pas que tu te morfondes et que tu fasses une bêtise.

- T'as peur que je me tue, Jae? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui t'ouvre les poignets, pas moi.

Et voilà. Le commentaire avait été envoyé en pleine figure de Jaejoong. Lorsqu'il était sensible sur un sujet, Junsu avait la mauvaise habitude d'être sur la défensive et d'attaquer ses amis sur ce qu'il savait douleureux. Jaejoong déglutit et secoua les épaules, blessé par la pointe de son ami, mais ne commenta pas, sachant bien que c'était inutile.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi...

- Mais puisque je te dis que ça va aller! Voyons, Jae, pour une fois qu'il t'arrive quelque de bien, tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air! Ce n'est pas parce que ma vie sentimentale est un désastre que la tienne doit être la même par culpabilité! C'est pas toi qui a gâché ma relation, tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher. Laisse-toi aller et passe une belle fin de semaine avec le beau Yunho! Et reviens avec des anecdotes croustillantes à nous raconter, d'accord?

L'androgyne savait que son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il faisait le fier pour ne pas qu'il annule sa fin de semaine pour lui. S'il se sentait coupable, c'était parce que sa relation s'enrichissait alors que celle de Junsu s'anéantissait . Il soupira et hocha la tête.

- C'est bon, je vais y aller... S'il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles, hein?

- Pour que tu reviennes le plus rapidement possible t'occuper de moi? Non merci! Tu peux pas faire ça à Yunho, il compte sur toi! Et puis, ici j'ai Changmin et j...

- Promet-moi que tu m'appelleras s'il y a quelque chose! Merde, c'est tout ce que je te demande!

- C'est bon, c'est bon... je te le promets.

- Et que j'apprenne pas en revenant que ça n'allait pas et que t'as pas osé m'appeler, sinon, je te le jure, je t'en colle une dès que je te vois!

- Oui, oui-euh, non, non...

Un certain froid s'installa entre les deux amis : tous les deux tenaient à l'autre et ne voulait pas que ça compromettre la vie de l'autre. Certaines frustrations en résultaient entre les deux parties bien évidemment. Jaejoong continua de faire ses bagages en silence. Junsu se coucha sur le lit et regarda le plafond distraitement. Il finit par relever la tête vers son ami.

- Tu crois que Yunho va te présenter comme étant son copain? Après tout, on ne part pas à un weekend de ce genre accompagné d'un ami.

Jaejoong s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce que demandait son ami : Effectivement, leurs fréquentations prenaient des allures de relation et Yunho allait le présenter à ses collègues.

- Je... j'en sais rien. On a pas discuté de tout ça.

En fait, Jaejoong n'entrevoyait pas vraiment d'officialiser la relation : bien qu'il était de plus en plus entiché du danseur, l'engagement lui faisait peur. L'engagement voulait dire proximité, intimité et confiance. Or, s'il s'ouvrait totalement à lui, cela signifiait d'être vulnérable. Jaejoong n'avait pas envie de faire confiance, d'aimer pour être au final rejeté : il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Les mensonges rendaient aussi la possibilité d'une relation sérieuse compromise : il savait que plus il attendrait pour dire la vérité à Yunho, plus cela augmentait les chances d'un rejet. D'un autre côté, il savait que la vérité avait de grandes probabilités de faire fuir l'homme de ses rêves et cette éventualité-là, il la craignait tout autant. Il était prit au piège par sa réalité.

- Bah, il espère sans doute que ce petit voyage vous rapprochera, non?

- J'imagine, oui... Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'a pas encore fait de coming-out... Donc ça va tranquillement pour le moment.

- Mais ce voyage n'est pas justement une façon de faire un coming-out progressif? Après tout, personne ne sera dupé s'il est accompagné de toi.

- Ça se pourrait bien... mais comme je t'ai dit, on en a pas parler.

Jaejoong se mit à boucler ses bagages par des gestes plus brusques, moins adroits, plus nerveux : Cette discussion le rendait mal à l'aise, il devait se l'avouer. L'hyperactif s'en rendit compte : il sentait les émotions vécues par les gens autour de lui. Il se leva et se colla dans son dos, le collant amicalement contre lui.

- Ça va aller, Jae... Tu vas voir, tu vas passer une belle fin de semaine. Et puis...

Il chuchota avec un ton amusé :

- Tu oublieras de t'inquiéter pour moi lorsque vous vous enverrez en l'air!

Jaejoong se retourna vivement pour dévisager son ami d'un oeil mauvais. Junsu pouffa de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

Jaejoong déposa ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, puis s'assit du côté passager. Yunho se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- T'es prêt? Et c'est parti!

Les deux hommes prirent la route en ce beau vendredi soir. Tout au long du chemin, ils discutèrent, plaisantèrent et chantèrent même lorsqu'une chanson qu'ils affectionnaient passait à la radio. Ils se rendirent à destination au bout de trois heures de route et ne s'ennuyèrent pas une seule seconde sur le chemin. Ils traversèrent la ville afin de se rendre l'hôtel où ils allaient passer deux nuitées. Yunho espérait ne pas se perdre dans la ville comme cela lui était arrivé l'année précédente, voulant faire bonne impression devant Jaejoong. Heureusement, son sens de l'orientation ne lui fit pas défaut cette fois : il fut bien soulagé lorsqu'il reconnut au loin l'hôtel. Il se stationna et vit, par son rétroviseur, ses collègues qui discutaient à l'entrée de l'établissement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement : c'était l'instant décisif, ils allaient devoir sortir de la voiture et ses amis allaient le voir accompagné d'un garçon. Le fait de présenter Jaejoong l'effrayait malgré lui. Il sortit de ses songes remplis d'appréhension lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jaejoong prendre la sienne et la serrer gentiment. Il leva les yeux vers le prostitué. Ce dernier soutint son regard et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

- Ça va bien aller, Yunho.

Yunho lui sourit en retour et serra sa main avec force, le remerciant mentalement pour son support. Ils se lâchèrent lorsque Yunho fut prêt à sortir de l'auto et à affronter le jugement de ses amis. La petite gang avait reconnut la voiture de leur ami. L'un s'écria :

- Tiens, il se décide enfin à sortir!

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la voiture, voyant bien qu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. La porte du côté passager s'ouvra et... un homme en sortit. Un homme aux traits fins, oui, mais un homme malgré tout. Certains furent bien surpris. Yunho et Jaejoong s'approchèrent du petit regroupement. Ils étaient le centre de l'attention, ce qui eu l'effet de gêner davantage l'étudiant. Doria les salua.

- Bonsoir, vous deux! Le voyage en voiture s'est bien passé?

Yunho souria timidement et hocha la tête.

- Oui, il n'y avait pas de trafic, le chemin a été très fluide. Il manque du monde, comme je peux voir. Bonjour tout le monde. Bonjour David! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu! T'as changé, dis donc!

L'accompagnateur de Doria lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oui! Et je constate que toi aussi, t'as du nouveau dans ta vie...!

Il alterna son regard entre lui et Jaejoong, questionnant le danseur du regard. D'évidence, on savait à quel « changement » il faisait allusion.

- Tu nous fait les présentations?

La question venait d'être posée par Sabrina, une autre de ses collègues, qui les regardaient tous deux elle aussi. Elle leur souriait gentiment. Son regard démontrait clairement à quel point sa curiosité était piquée par la présence de l'androgyne. Yunho hocha la tête et se racla la gorge, tentant de masquer sa peur et son manque d'assurance.

- Oui, bien sûr...! Je vous présente Jaejoong.

Il regarda ledit Jaejoong d'un regard plein d'interrogation, se demandant qu'il aurait du spécifier ou non la nature de leur relation. Ce dernier lui sourit pour toute réponse. L'un de ses collègues tendit une main à Jaejoong et lui serra la pince virilement.

- Enchanté! Tu vas voir, on est encore plus fou qu'on en a l'air!

Une petite vague de rire contamina le groupe. L'ambiance ne s'était pas alourdi, bien que la curiosité de plusieurs avaient été piqué par la présence de ce garçon qui accompagnait leur ami. Le « couple » s'intégra discrètement au petit groupe, écoutant et suivant la conversation jusqu'à ce que tout le monde arrive.

Une fois toute l'équipe et les accompagnateurs arrivés, ils choisirent un restaurant où aller souper. Ils optèrent pour un restaurant qu'ils avaient essayé lors de leur dernière venue et qu'ils avaient tous bien apprécié. Yunho se tourna vers Jaejoong et lui dit discrètement qu'il l'invitait pour le souper. Jaejoong refusa : déjà qu'il avait insister pour payer l'hôtel, il se voyait bien mal placé pour manger à ses frais. Il insista à son tour, disant à Yunho que c'était lui qui l'invitait pour le souper. Yunho se vit bien obligé d'accepter.

Le souper se déroula agréablement, chacun l'animant à sa façon en participant aux conversations et en plaçant bien de bonnes plaisanteries qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rire tout le monde. Puis, au milieu du repas, Jaejoong se leva :

- Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Dès qu'il s'éloigna de la table, près d'une dizaine de regards se posa sur Yunho. Intimidé, le danseur baissa les yeux et mangea ses pâtes, l'air détaché. Il savait bien ce que chacun attendait.

- Quoi?

- Alors...?

- Alors quoi?

- Bah alors... Jaejoong, il est séduisant...non?

Yunho releva les yeux et constata que tous sans exception avaient les yeux rivés sur lui : de quoi faire monter son niveau d'anxiété, bien qu'aux premiers abords, personne ne semblait traumatisé. Yunho n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre collègue lui posa une autre question, tout en restant dans le même ordre d'idée.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Hum non... on en est encore à la fréquentation.

Il se demanda bien où il avait pu trouver l'audace de verbaliser cette simple phrase. Peut-être l'avait-il trouvé grâce à l'ouverture que ses amis semblaient avoir face à la situation. Un petit silence s'imposa, la réponse semblant en étonné plus d'un, malgré que dès le début de la soirée, c'était devenu une évidence. Raphaël se tourna vers une nouvelle employée, Eugénie, et lui donna un coup de coude avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

- Et bien, ça va en décevoir plus d'une, hein, Eug?

Eugénie rougit et donna une baffe à l'arrière de la tête à son ami.

- Hé, tais-toi!

- Bah quoi? Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est gay, t'as plus à dissimuler ton intérêt, non? C'est peine perdue de toute façon!

Annie, une autre de leurs collègues, se permit aussi de commenter sur le sujet.

- Bah, c'est sûr que c'est une belle pièce de viande gaspillée pour la gente féminine!

- Moi, je m'en doutais un peu! Un mec entouré de filles dans son programme d'étude et dans son travail, ça reste rarement célibataire bien longtemps!

- En tout cas, t'as du goût, Yunho! Jaejoong est TEL-LE-MENT hot, tu sais!

L'instant d'après, en apercevant Jaejoong revenir des toilettes, tous se turent et continuèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était. Jaejoong se doutait bien qu'ils avaient parler de lui pendant son absence, après tout ce genre de situations fait souvent jaser.

-Bonne nuit, à demain matin!

- Oui, à demain!

Après un bon souper, la gang s'était balader un peu dans la ville avant de retourner à l'hôtel se reposer avant la formation du lendemain matin. Ils avaient louer une simili-suite à plusieurs chambres afin que le groupe puisse avoir son intimité tout en partageant leur aire de vie dans des pièces communes, comme un grand salon. Yunho et Jaejoong saluèrent leurs compagnons et se rendirent à leur chambre, leurs bagages en main. Jaejoong ouvrit la porte grâce à leur carte magnétique avant d'entrer déposer ses bagages sur le sofa. Dès qu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à Yunho. Ce dernier lui sourit et enlaça Jaejoong. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler : Jaejoong comprenait. Yunho était tout simplement heureux que sa gang du travail ait aussi facilement accepté son orientation sexuelle.

- Merci d'être venu, Jae.

Il déposa audacieusement un bec dans le cou de l'androgyne : il était si heureux qu'il en perdait un peu sa pudeur. Jaejoong frissonna légèrement, peu habitué aux démonstrations de tendresse. Il sourit en retour à l'étudiant.

- Tu sembles si heureux! Je suis content pour toi, ça s'est très bien passé ce soir.

- Oui, je ne croyais pas que ça serait aussi facile. Finalement, ils ont même fait des blagues. Et il semblerait que tu seraisTEL-LE-MENT hot, d'après les filles.

Jaejoong rigola un peu. il savait bien, sans aucune vantardise, qu'il avait été avantagé par la nature physiquement. C'était bien la seule particularité positive que le destin lui avait accordé. Il caressa doucement la taille et le ventre à Yunho.

- Ah ouais? Et t'en penses quoi, toi?

- Elles ont complètement tord...

Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de l'androgyne dans un fougueux baiser.

- Tu es DI-VI-NE-MENT hot!

Les deux garçons rigolèrent un peu, sans toutefois perdre leur proximité physique. Yunho serra le prostitué contre lui et soupira d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Yunho retira ses bras autour de son homologue.

- On prend notre douche? Tu veux y aller en premier?

- Ah, je croyais que tu m'invitais à ce qu'on la prenne ensemble.

Il lui fit un petit sourire coquin et amusé, aimant bien taquiner Jaejoong sur le sujet. Cela rappela à Yunho le jour de leur rencontre alors que Jaejoong s'était dénudé sans aucune gêne devant lui.

- Il est vrai que tu es bien à l'aise avec ta nudité!

- Oui, je ne suis pas très pudique.

Effectivement, pudique, le mot était faible : il était en fait totalement désensibilisé de toute pudeur que ce soit. Son corps était son outil de travail, cela faisait donc longtemps qu'il n'y accordait plus rien de sacré. Or, il avait bien compris qu'il n'était le cas de Yunho et que ce dernier avait encore besoin de son intimité et il respectait cela. Il lui caressa doucement le bras tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Va prendre ta douche, j'irai prendre la mienne après.

Yunho acquiesça, apporta avec lui le nécessaire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Jaejoong prépara le nécessaire qui lui servira à se laver, puis s'installa sur le lit double et ouvrit la télévision. Il zappa sur quelques chaînes avant de rester sur une chaîne de cuisine qu'il aimait bien : la cuisine l'avait toujours intéressé et il y avait un certain talent. Or, cela ne s'était jamais étendu bien loin de sa cuisine. Il écouta l'émission « Combat des chefs » attentivement. Heureusement pour lui, Yunho prit son temps et il eu donc le temps de voir la fin de l'épisode avant son retour. Jaejoong tourna la tête vers la porte dès qu'elle s'ouvrit : Yunho en sortit en ne portant pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille. Jaejoong ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi : la fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nus dans le lit de Yunho, il faisait noir et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Jaejoong observa son bel ami : Ses épaules carrés, ses muscles finement dessiné, sa peau doré disons-le, n'avaient rien pour lui déplaire. L'androgyne sentait ses hormones le travailler, se confirmant mentalement que Yunho était sexy et désirable. Ce dernier sourit en voyant Jaejoong le dévorer des yeux. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'accota contre le cadre de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Pervers, va!

Jaejoong roula des yeux, pas le moindrement gêné.

- Bah, c'est la première fois que je ne vois réellement aussi dénudé... T'es vraiment bien foutu!

Yunho s'étonna d'un commentaire aussi direct sur son anatomie. Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Euh... merci? C'est le fruit de toutes ces années de danse et de taekwondo, j'imagine.

Jaejoong prit ses chose, se leva et passa devant Yunho, non pas sans lui jeter un dernier regard de convoitise. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Yunho s'écrasa sur le lit : il ne s'était jamais senti autant comme un pièce de viande qu'à cet instant. Jamais on ne l'avait zyeuté de cette façon. Du moins, jamais il n'en avait eu conscience auparavant. Il se demandait comment les choses allaient se dérouler lorsque Jaejoong sortirait de la salle de bain : après tout, tous les deux étaient très attirés l'un par l'autre. Il se leva et se vêtit d'un boxer et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il écouta la télévision, préférant zapper jusqu'au canal sportif. Jaejoong prit une douche rapide et sortit au bout d'une dizaine de minute habillé d'un boxer. Yunho n'osait même pas le regarder, l'envie de lui sauter dessus le démangeant depuis des semaines. Jaejoong glissa derrière lui et s'assit confortablement. Il se mit à lui masser les épaules.

- Quelle équipe affronte quelle équipe?

- C'est la coupe du monde de soccer : c'est le Brésil contre l'Espagne.

- Ah, je vois. Junsu adore le soccer, il doit sûrement écouter ce match en ce moment.

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il aimait beaucoup ce sport. Personnellement, je suis pas un très fan de soccer.

Yunho se tourna vers Jaejoong et parcourra son corps des yeux avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Jaejoong conserva le contact visuel et s'approcha lentement pour lui voler un baiser. Ça ne fit qu'attiser l'envie de Yunho : il l'embrassa à son tour, plus longtemps, plus langoureusement. Jaejoong répondit et approfondit leur baiser sans hésitation. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent avec passion et désir. L'androgyne se redressa sur ses genoux et se pressa contre le danseur. Les deux hommes s'emballaient, quand tout à coup, ce cellulaire de Yunho sonna. Le « couple » sursauta, étant bien concentré dans leur baiser. Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis le danseur se leva pour répondre à l'appel. Jaejoong le vit blêmir, puis rougir alors qu'il regardait sur son écran le destinateur de l'appel. Il se racla la gorge et répondit :

- Allô maman?

Jaejoong comprit mieux le malaise de son partenaire : il lui semblait que Yunho avait déjà mentionner que ses parents n'étaient pas au courant pour ses préférences amoureuses. Il disait vouloir attendre le bon moment et leur annoncer en personne.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien... Oui, c'est ma fin de semaine de formation...

Le danseur discuta un peu avec sa mère, alors Jaejoong attendit patiemment. Yunho n'avait pas levé le regard et regardait avec insistance le carrelage fort intéressant de la chambre.

- Hum, maman, je suis avec quelqu'un présentement, on se rappelle un autre jour?... Hum Jaejoong, un ami à moi... D'accord. Bonne soirée!

Yunho raccrocha en soupirant. Il leva le regard et croisa celui de Jaejoong. Il lui sourit timidement, puis s'approcha du lit pour s'y rasseoir.

- Ouf... C'était tellement stressant... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je me sentais si coupable en lui parlant, comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal... Je vais leur dire bientôt, je crois... et toi, tu n'as pas eu ce malaise en le disant à tes parents?

- Hum, non... je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, je n'ai pas de parents.

- Bien sûr que tu as des parents, Jae, tu ne sors tout de même pas d'un chou!

- Évidemment, non... Mais j'ai été placé lorsque j'avais 8 ans... et j'ai été trimbalé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil lorsqu'à mes 16 ans. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère n'était pas très... disponible.

Il resta très évasif sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas s'y éterniser, après tout, il s'agissait de détails douloureux de sa vie. Rien de très savoureux à entendre. Yunho respecta le silence du prostitué. Il vint même se coller contre lui et déposer un bec sur son épaule.

- On se couche pour la nuit?

La question était adéquate : l'heure avançait et Yunho allait devoir se lever tôt le matin suivant pour la formation. Jaejoong hocha la tête et se coucha sous la couette. Yunho en fit de même, mais vint se coller à son compagnon après avoir éteint la lumière. Couchés en cuillère, Yunho en profita pour tenir de ses bras l'être aimé et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Jaejoong se sentit étrangement à l'aise, à sa grande surprise : il n'était pas très friand des contacts physiques, les fuyant comme la peste hors de ses heures de travail. Pourtant, là, maintenant, il se sentait confortable, voire apaisé. Les battements du coeur de l'étudiant était régulier et lent, son coeur le calquant progressivement. Yunho ne résista pas à l'envie et déposa quelques becs sur la peau douce du cou de Jaejoong.

- Bonne nuit, Jae...

- Bonne nuit.

- Ça va, Jaejoong?

L'interpelé leva la tête de son déjeuner pour observer la tablée : lui et les autres accompagnateurs de la troupe de danse s'étaient réunis et avaient décidé d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant non loin de l'hôtel afin de passer le temps jusqu'au retour des danseurs. Jaejoong avait été réveiller par eux, ceux-ci attendant jusqu'à midi avant de cogner à sa porte. Il dormi comme il n'avait jamais dormi: Il était rare qu'il avait un sommeil paisible et sans rêve. Or, ce calme-là ne serait pas de longues durées.

- Hum, plus ou moins... je me sens un peu... malade...

Et le mot était faible : sueurs froides, douleurs musculaires, nausées, larmoiement... il était bien loin de la pleine forme. En effet, cela faisait environ 30 heures qu'il n'avait pas consommé d'héroïne et son corps le lui ferait bien payer. Il tentait d'ignorer les symptômes, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient qu'augmenter en gravité.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer... on paie et on te ramène à l'hôtel!

Jaejoong acquiesça et renonça à l'idée d'ingérer ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Comme il en fut convenu, une fois que chacun eu terminé de manger, ils raccompagnèrent Jaejoong jusqu'à sa chambre. Dès qu'il ferma sa porte, il se jeta dans son lit en espérant trouver le sommeil qui lui ferait passer plus rapidement ce moment infernal. Or, l'anxiété l'avait envahit, faisant de tous ses faits et gestes des mouvements brusques et nerveux. Ses jambes recevaient des secousses involontaires, les spasmes se faisant de plus en plus insistants.

-Jaejoong, ça va?

Il reconnut la voix de Yunho, douce mais inquiète. Il avait dû revenir de sa formation sous peu et les autres avaient dû lui raconter pour l'état de santé de l'adrogyne. Couché dos à lui, Jaejoong ne fit que hocher nerveusement la tête pour tenter de le rassurer.

- O-oui... j'ai juste... mal partout et mal au coeur... mais ça va passer, un peu de sommeil et tout reviendra dans l'ordre...

Yunho ne broncha pas. Tout le reste du groupe comptait sortir pour visiter la ville, souper dans un restaurant sympa et danser en boîte. Mais Yunho n'était pas résigné à laisser Jaejoong seul alors qu'il était mal en point.

- Tu... tu veux que je reste avec toi...?

- Non! Je... je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de p-p-profiter de ta fin de semaine pour moi... Sors avec les autres... Je vais t'appeler si ça empire.

Il s'agissait bien d'un mensonge : peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, Jaejoong n'allait évidemment pas l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas faire subir à Yunho les conséquences de sa dépendance. Il avait toujours vécu cette galère seul et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il en serait autrement. Toutefois, ces paroles avaient été suffisantes pour rassurer Yunho. Il prit des vêtements et effets d'hygiène et alla prendre une douche en vitesse. Il se prépara dans la salle de bain, puis, une fois prêt, il retourna aux côtés de Jaejoong. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement le bras du prostitué. Malgré toute la tendresse et la délicatesse du geste, Jaejoong n'en ressentait que de la douleur. Il ne le dit évidemment pas à Yunho, sachant bien que l'étudiant ne lui voulait que du bien.

- Je vais sortir avec les autres... mais je serai à l'affût, au cas où tu tenterais de me contacter sur mon cellulaire. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appeleras?

- Bien sûr... passe une belle journée, Yunho.

Yunho déposa un bec sur la joue de Jaejoong avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce. Les heures qui suivirent furent bien pénibles pour Jaejoong : les symptômes de manque s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, rendant chaque minute aussi longue qu'une éternité. Il tentait de penser à autre chose, mais une seule chose hantait son esprit : l'héroïne, l'héroïne et encore l'héroïne. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose, son corps en demandait désespérément. Des images de seringue lui perçant la peau lui venait sans cesse à l'esprit, le faisait tourner et retourner sans arrêt dans son lit.

Et puis, s'en fut trop. Il se leva d'un bond, prit son porte-feuille et quitta la suite. Il dévala les escaliers et se précipita vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Il tourna la tête de tout côté, cherchant à s'orienter dans l'espace, allant d'intuition vers le centre-ville où il saurait trouver à coup sûr la substance convoitée. Il marcha 10 minutes, 30 minutes, une heure, deux heures, il ne savait plus. Sa fébrilité atteignit son apogée alors qu'il avait franchi les quartiers malfamés de la ville : il savait que des dealers s'y trouveraient. Il traversa quelques rues, puis, en longeant une petite ruelle, il croisa un gars accoté contre un mur, attendant douteux on ne sait quoi. Jaejoong ne passa pas par quatre chemins : il s'arrêta devant lui et demanda sans détour :

- Hey. Tu vends de la dope?

L'homme le dévisagea, l'air interrogatif. Il trouvait le prostitué trop direct et maladroit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages auparavant. Ainsi, peut-être était-ce un policier ou un homme d'un gang rival. Jaejoong savait qu'il semblait louche aux yeux de l'homme, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir ses grandes manières. Il était en manque. Il s'impatienta.

- Merde, tu vends de l'héro oui ou non!? J'ai pas toute la journée hein!

- C'est bon, calme-toi! T'en veux pour combien?

Jaejoong demanda la quantité qu'il avait l'habitude de consommer ces derniers-mois. Il acheva la transaction en toute brièveté, n'ayant pas la patience de s'étendre sur des convenances inutiles. Il salua le vendeur et fit quelques pas de plus, s'enfonçant dans une ruelle discrète. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, convoitant plus que tout de consommer dans les plus brefs délais. Il jubilait, la seule pensée qu'il assouvirait son manque d'ici quelques secondes le satisfaisait déjà. Il sortit une seringue de ses poches et la piquaa dans la petite bouteille que lui avait donné le dealer. Sans garrot ou autre préparation, il s'injecta dans le bras sans plus attendre. Inutile de spécifier que de s'injecter en pleine rue comportait ses risques : les risques d'être attaqué, battu ou même arrêté par la police. Après tout, sous sédation, il n'avait plus la présence d'esprit d'être alerte aux dangers potentiels.

Il s'écrasa au sol, les yeux vides, le corps mou et détendu, l'air absent et apathique. Le « rush » qu'il aimait tant envahit sa personne en moins d'une minute après la prise de l'opiacé. Le plaisir, la détente et le bien-être l'animait quelques minutes, puis disparut pour laisser place à une tranquillité superficielle. Après une heure, il se décida à se lever et à revenir à l'hôtel. Il était si « stone » que revenir à l'hôtel lui prit le double du temps que lui prit l'aller. Une fois revenu à sa chambre, il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Jaejoong se réveilla pendant la nuit, alerté par des bruits qu'il ne sut d'abord reconnaître dans l'obscurité. Il était un peu étourdi, l'effet de la drogue s'étant dissiper pour laisser place à un léger malaise physique. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain s'asperger le visage d'eau, tentant de se revigorer un peu pour le retour de Yunho. Comme de raison, ce dernier franchit la porte de la chambre l'instant plus tard. Jaejoong se retourna vers lui, la porte ouverte de la salle de bain lui permettant de le voir sans difficulté. Yunho releva les yeux et lui sourit bêtement, l'air un peu niais.

- Ah, Jaejoong, mon beau bébé!

Jaejoong devinait bien que Yunho avait bu : à jeûn, il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de l'appeler ainsi. Intriqué, l'androgyne se rapprocha de lui, s'accotant l'épaule contre le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Dis donc, j'en connais un qui a profité de sa soirée.

Yunho s'approcha du garçon de ses rêves avec le même sourire béat sur le visage. Il lui caressa le visage.

- Tu vas mieux, Jae? Je suis passé à la chambre après le souper pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mais tu n'était pas là.

- Ah, oui, je... j'étais sans doute parti à la pharmacie acheter des... « Gravols ».

Le toxicomane tenta de changer de sujet, question de dissiper un peu la culpabilité que le mensonge pouvait faire naître en lui.

- Et vous êtes sorti en club pour danser?

- Moui... et j'ai bu un peu...

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué. C'était bien comme soirée?

- Ouais, très bien. On a passé la veillée sur le dancefloor. Il y avait une blonde assez aguicheuse qui m'a draguée toute la soirée. J'ai dansé avec elle.

Jaejoong leva des sourcils surpris. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, étonné par cette information.

- Jung Yunho qui danse toute la soirée avec une blonde sexy? On aura tout vu!

Yunho pouffa de rire, trouvant cette réplique particulièrement drôle.

- Ahahahah! Tout le long, je me répétais, merde, je suis gay, gay, gay en toute certitude! J'aurais voulu que ça soit toi qui me drague. Je me suis ennuyé de toi. Il ne manquait que toi.

Yunho s'approcha un peu plus de Jaejoong, rompant les quelques centimètres de distance qu'il restait entre eux. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il se colla contre l'androgyne, le pressant entre son corps et le cadre de porte.

- Alors, je me suis dit, tiens, pour rattraper tout ça, je vais faire l'amour à Jae en arrivant.

Jaejoong arqua un sourcil, sceptique et amusé. Mais aussi, il devait se l'avouer, il était un peu excité par cette idée. Il dévia le regard, feignant un certain détachement.

- Yunho... Franchement, ce que tu peux en penser des conneries quand t'es bourré!

- Je suis pas saoul... Je le pense vraiment. J'ai envie de toi...

Yunho attrapa le menton de Jaejoong et l'obligea à le regarder. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, l'observant intensément. Ses yeux démontraient bien son désir, ses sentiments et un certain sérieux. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser, ce qu'il fit sans s'imposer, ne voulant pas contraindre son homologue à un baiser non-désiré. Jaejoong n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes, rapidement tenté par son bel homme. Yunho enlaça sa taille et se pressa davantage contre lui, ayant envie de beaucoup plus de contacts entre eux.

Le couple s'emballa rapidement. Chacun parcourait le corps de l'autre à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Yunho approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus langoureux et ardent. Il retira sans attendre le t-shirt de Jaejoong et caressa la peau nouvellement dénudée de ses mains, enregistrant tactilement la physionomie masculine qui lui donnait envie depuis leur première rencontre. Il lui bécota le cou, les épaules, les clavicule, le haut du torse. Déjà, il en voulait plus, il lui en fallait plus. Impatient, la danseur glissa ses mains sous son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, caressant directement ses fesses. Il retira ces deux derniers vêtements de Jaejoong d'un seul coup. Il jeta un œil au corps nu de son partenaire, ses hormones s'emballant encore plus devant ce tableau.

* Merde... il est... tellement parfait...*

Yunho retourna l'embrasser à pleine bouche, totalement turned on. Il caressa les cuisses, les fesses de Jaejoong de ses mains très gourmandes. Il vint même le stimuler, mais Jaejoong s'objecta aussitôt au geste, trouvant que les choses allaient trop rapidement à son goût.

- Du calme, le lapin, on a toute la nuit devant nous.

Il avait tourné le tout à la blague, ne voulant pas vexé le danseur. Ce dernier comprit le message, lâcha son sexe et souffla un bon coup, question de se calmer un peu. Le prostitué décolla légèrement Yunho et l'invita informellement à se diriger vers le lit. Jaejoong y coucha Yunho et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la lui retira doucement. Il lui caressa le torse, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, s'étonnant lui-même à apprécier voir apparaître sur le visage de l'étudiant le plaisir qui s'accentuait sous chaque caresse. Il bécota le long de sa mâchoire carrée. Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur son torse légèrement musclé qui l'attirait intensément. Il traçait de ses lèvres le contour de ses pectoraux, ses abdos, descendant sa bouche jusqu'à son pantalon. Jaejoong le lui retira doucement et le déposa tout près de lui. Il releva les yeux pour observer l'étudiant. Yunho se laissait faire, mais il avait peine à rester en place, voulant lui aussi participer à l'ébat, l'excitation lui donnant sans cesse l'impulsion de précipiter le tout. Jaejoong lui retira son boxer, lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux son partenaire, guettant ses réactions de plaisir.

- Jae...

C'était la première fois qu'on nommait son nom pendant un rapport. Le fait que ce soit Yunho et sa voix rauque de désir qui le prononça rendit le tout encore plus appréciable. Il eu soudainement l'envie de prendre le danseur en bouche, pour lui donner du plaisir, pour qu'il le nomme, l'appelle à nouveau. Toutefois, en prenant le temps d'y penser, il se dit que s'il le stimulait oralement, il y avait de fortes chances que Yunho vienne rapidement et revive l'échec de la dernière fois. C'était loin d'être souhaitable : il savait que c'était sa première fois et voulait qu'elle soit positive.

Une chose à la fois. Jaejoong renonça donc à des préliminaires plus poussées, se disant qu'il lui ferait plaisir de cette façon-là une autre fois. Il fouilla dans les poches du pantalon de Yunho qu'il avait consciencieusement déposer à sa portée. Il en sortit son porte-feuille et y prit le préservatif qui s'y trouvait. Il rangea le porte-feuille et jeta le pantalon hors du lit. Il le donna au seme afin qu'il mette lui-même le condom. Yunho s'exécuta simplement, un peu maladroitement, ses gestes trahissant sa nervosité. Jaejoong s'assit sur le bassin de Yunho et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, tentant affectueusement de le rassurer. Il se positionna sur son sexe et le fit entrer lentement, très lentement en lui. Yunho en arrêta même de respirer un instant, la chaleur et la pression autour de son membre était délectable. Il empoigna la taille de son homologue et la caressa doucement.

Jaejoong posa un mains sur le torse du sportif, caressant la peau douce qui si trouvait alors qu'il se stimulait de son autre main. Il se mit à bouger lentement, montant et descendant sur l'érection du danseur. Ce dernier frémit à plusieurs reprises, appréciant ces sensations nouvelles. Jaejoong se permit d'accélérer un peu et prit l'angle optimal pour stimuler sa prostate. Il gémit tout bas, profitant de ce plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pu exploiter avec quelqu'un auparavant.

Le rythme était bon, la stimulation était bonne pour les deux, mais Yunho n'était pas satisfait : en grand lover qu'il était, il avait l'impression que Jaejoong était trop loin de lui, il avait besoin d'une proximité physique entre eux. Alors que les deux étaient au cœur de l'action, Yunho se permit un changement.

- Jae...?

Il se redressa, l'embrassant pendant quelques vas et viens, prenant ses jambes pour les enlacer autour de sa taille, ce que l'androgyne fit d'instinct. Yunho échangea leurs places d'un seul mouvement, Jaejoong se retrouvant en dessous de lui en une fraction de seconde.

La situation prit une tournure bien différente. Jaejoong était totalement pris de court. Yunho le regardait d'un regard rempli de tendresse, de douceur. Ce contraste en vint même à déconcerter le prostitué. Yunho se pencha sur son visage et vint délicatement embrasser ses joues, son menton, son nez, ses tempes, ses paupières. Il se mit à bouger en lui tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Jaejoong dévia le regard, n'étant pas préparer à partager une telle intimité avec quelqu'un. Le seme prit son visage doucement dans sa main gauche et incita Jaejoong à le regarder. Il lui lança un regard rempli de désir et... d'amour. Il l'embrassa passionnément et vint de sa main libre empoigner le sexe de Jaejoong et le masturba au même rythme de ses coups de bassin. Il chercha à viser le point sensible de Jaejoong, prenant un angle différent à chaque aller-retour dans l'espoir de viser dans le mile. Après quelques essaies, Jaejoong se cambra et resserra ses bras autour de Yunho. La proximité de leurs deux corps lui fut très agréable. Yunho continua en ce sens, restant collé à lui tout en visant sa prostate de plus en plus vite. Jaejoong resserrait encore l'étreinte, envahit pas ce plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement goûté. À chaque coup de hanche, les deux amants lâchaient tous deux des gémissements silencieux, haletant de plus en plus. Yunho s'exécuta en 5e vitesse, n'en pouvant plus. Il mit peu de temps supplémentaire à venir, jouissant à l'intérieur de Jaejoong. Il l'embrassa tout doucement et continua de le stimuler manuellement, augmentant la vitesse et la pression pour le venir dans son tour. Jaejoong vint quelques instants plus tard, dans sa main. À bout de souffle, le couple prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Le seme se retira ensuite, allongeant à côté de l'androgyne, se collant contre lui. Alors qu'ils entrait doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, Yunho l'embrassa sur la joue et chuchota à son oreille :

- Je t'aime...


	14. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 12

« Au début de ma pratique, j'ai eu une femme qui m'a appelé et m'a dit au téléphone « C'est mes bras, c'est mes bras, ça n'a pas de bon sens, je vais perdre mes bras. » Comme par téléphone c'est complexe de trouver des solutions, je m'organise avec une travailleuse de rue pour me rendre au domicile de cette femme. La femme avait enrobé ses bras de sacs de vidanges, parce qu'elle avait vraiment honte disait-elle. Il y avait une odeur de putréfaction. Je l'ai avisé que j'allais devoir enlever les sacs pour examiner le problème. On aurait dit que sur son bras, on avait vidé de l'acide. Il y avait des trous, il n'y avait plus de peau, on voyait les muscles... La femme avait tellement honte qu'elle n'osait pas regarder. À l'hôpital, la première réaction du médecin de l'urgence fut de dire que c'était l'amputation assurée, qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver ses bras. Il y en a, des amputations chez les toxicomanes à injection. »

Infirmière de rue

* * *

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 12

Jaejoong revint chez lui déboussolé ce dimanche-là. Il se répétait mentalement sans cesse la scène de la nuit précédente, alors que Yunho et lui avait couché ensemble. Le « Je t'aime » final de Yunho avait su le rendre insomniaque : cette déclaration d'amour lui avait prouvé qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, une grosse erreur. Refusant d'y penser davantage, il déposa bagages et marcha jusqu'au domicile de ses deux amis proches, espérant y trouver Junsu avec un intégrité physique et psychologique acceptable.

Il monta les escaliers, cogna à la porte, puis entra sans attendre de comité d'accueil. Il traversa le salon et se rendit à la chambre de Junsu. Il hésita un moment, ayant peur de le retrouver dans un état désastreux.

- ...Junsu...?

- Oui?

La réponse de son ami le soulagea subitement. Il entra et vit Junsu coucher dans son lit, habillé d'un boxer, pipe à marijuana en main. Jaejoong était bien content qu'il ne consomme qu'une drogue douce, l'ayant déjà connu beaucoup plus dur avec son corps en période de détresse psychologique.

- Je savais pas que tu consommais encore de la mari.

- J'en consommais plus, l'effet était trop... ou plutôt pas assez...hum...en tout cas, ça me détend, donc c'est bien.

Il alluma la cocotte et respira une grande bouffée. Il sourit à son ami.

- Pis, comment a été ton weekend?

Jaejoong marqua une pause, ne sachant pas trop comment évaluer sa fin de semaine : la crise dû au manque avait évidemment assombri le tableau. De plus, avoir fait la bourde de dévierger Yunho ne la rendrait pas moins terne à ses yeux.

- J'en sais trop rien... Hum... j'ai eu une crise de manque et j'avais pas de dope... j'ai parcouru les rues du centre-ville à la recherche d'un pusher... je me suis piqué en pleine rue...ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un truc pareil. C'était pas la joie...

- Aïe! Pas fameux, en effet... mais ça a bien été, avec Yunho? Comment ils ont réagi, ses amis?

- De ce côté-là ça s'est très bien déroulé... Ses amis ont tout compris dès qu'ils m'ont vu. Ils ont été très réceptifs envers Yunho. Il était très heureux, le rejet le stressait énormément.

- Et...?

- Et quoi...?

- Bah putain, Jae! Fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas! Tu te l'es tapé ou pas?

Jaejoong soupira et s'assit au bord du lit de son ami. Il regardait piteusement ses pieds. Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Oui... on l'a fait hier soir.

- Bah, c'est super alors! Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête!? Il était nul!?

- Bien sûr que non!

- Bah dis-le à ta face, car ton air bête exprime le contraire.

- Mais c'est pas la performance le problème! En... en finissant, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Le visage de Junsu changea, partagé entre la joie pour son ami et la souffrance de ne pas avoir été aimé de cette façon.

- Ah, c'est mignon!

- … Lourd, surtout. J'ai passé l'avant-midi à trouver des façons d'éviter le sujet, car j'étais certain qu'il en reparlerait à son retour de sa formation. Heureusement, on a pas eu une seule minute seuls. Même sur le chemin de retour, des amis à lui sont montés en voiture avec nous.

- Tu l'évitais, mais pourquoi?

- Parce que j'étais mal à l'aise! Il m'a couvé du regard toute la journée. Il avait l'air si comblé, si épanoui, si... amoureux.

Jaejoong avait compris que le rapport sexuel n'avait pas eu la même connotation pour les deux partenaires : alors qu'il n'y avait vu que du sexe, agréable et sans responsabilité, Yunho y avait vu une preuve d'amour et d'engagement. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, mais ça, Jaejoong l'avait réalisé trop tard. Yunho allait vivre une grande déception.

- Mais c'est génial, ça, Jae! Il faut de l'amour, dans un couple!

- Bah non, justement, c'est ça le problème : je n'avais pas l'intention qu'on devienne un couple.

Le sourire de Junsu fondit, devenant que douleur, colère et incompréhension. Il se sentait empathique envers la cause de Yunho puisqu'il avait l'impression que Yoochun lui faisait vivre la même situation : lui vendre du rêve pour ensuite réduire ses espoirs à néant. Junsu était donc émotivement lié à la situation.

- Attends-là... tu l'as laissé croire qu'entre toi et lui... il pourrait y avoir une relation...!

- Non! J'ai jamais abordé la possibilité d'être en couple avec lui prochainement. Il s'est fait des idées, c'est tout.

- Jae, il s'attend à ce que tu le soutiennes dans son coming-out, il t'a invité à un weekend en amoureux, il t'a présenté à tous ses amis, tu croyais quoi, il se cherchait un fuck friend? C'est évident qu'il envisagerait d'être en couple avec toi!

- Non, ce n'était pas si évident pour moi! Je ne me suis pas engagé, jamais. J'ai flippé lorsqu'il s'est mis à être tendre, doux pendant l'acte... mais il était trop tard.

- Tu parles comme un trou du cul, Kim Jaejoong! Tu peux pas lui faire ça! Il va encore flotter sur son petit nuage quelques jours, le cœur gonflé de bonheur et toi tu vas totalement le démolir!

Les deux amis étaient devenus très agressifs, l'un et l'autre se sentant attaqué dans cette situation. L'un piqué par la souffrance indirecte et l'autre par la culpabilité, ils étaient plus sensibles aux commentaires de l'autre.

- Ah, c'est moi le trou de cul? C'est moi qui va le démolir? Parce que mentir sur qui on est à la personne qu'on aime, c'est mieux, peut-être? Oser prétendre qu'on bâtit une relation alors que tout repose sur des faussetés, c'est mieux? Kim Junsu, le jour où Yoochun aurait appris que t'étais un prostitué polytoxicomane, tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas été démoli, hein? Viens pas prétendre que tu sais bien ce qu'est le bien ou le mal : t'as pas de conscience morale. Ni aucune conscience rationnelle. Tu crois que sucer le premier venu sans le faire payer, c'est ça l'amour.

Et voilà, c'était dit, il était trop tard pour reculer. Jaejoong venait de cracher son venin et déjà il le regrettait déjà. Il avait vu la douleur envahit le regard de son ami, avant que ses traits ne se refroidissent. Junsu fixait le sol.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais penser quelque chose d'aussi horrible de moi. Finalement, je mérite bien mon sort, c'est ça?

- Junsu... je.. c'est pas c...

- Sors, s'il te plait.

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je m'ex...

- Sors, va t'en, Jaejoong.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec un calme étonnant, mais une fermeté bien évidente. Le coeur gros, Jaejoong se leva et quitta l'appartement. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui, une grande impression de vide en lui. Il savait à quel point son ami n'allait pas bien et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le rabaisser alors qu'il se trouvait déjà au fond du baril. Junsu l'avait souvent soutenu et se trouvait abominable de ne pas avoir en faire de même lorsque c'était à son tour de l'aider.

Comme si le moment ne pouvait pas être plus inopportun, il aperçut Yunho à la porte de son appartement. Il figea en l'apercevant : le moment était bien mal choisi pour discuter de la nuit passée. Yunho sourit tendrement en le voyant arriver et attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur avant de s'expliquer.

- Rebonjour Jae, je... c'est un peu idiot, mais j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on éclaircisse ce qui s'est passé la nuit passée, j...

- Ça pourrait pas attendre à plus tard? Le moment est mal choisi pour moi.

Yunho prit la main de Jaejoong et la caressa doucement. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je voulais juste te dire qu...

- Écoute, Yunho, ça ne marchera pas pour moi.

Yunho figea, surpris par les propos de l'être aimé. Il l'observait droit dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

- D... Quoi?

- Je... je crois qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. On s'est mal compris. Pour moi, ce n'était que du sexe. Que. Du. Sexe. Je sais que pour toi, ça signifiait plus que ça, mais je m'en suis rendu compte après qu'on l'est fait. Je ne m'engagerai pas dans une relation avec toi. Je suis désolé si on s'est mal compris.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la face de Yunho se décomposait. Il tentait de conserver une certaine contenance afin de préserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait. La réalité était que son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux.

- I-i-i-il n'y a pas de mal, je... je compr... je...

Yunho venait de passer d'une joie sans pareille à la grande déception. Il se sentait si bête. Il s'était fait un cinéma. Il s'était fait des attentes et il était maintenant éperdument déçu de la tournure des événements. Il ne termina même pas sa phrase, il se contenta de faire un petit sourire réservé.

- Je vais hum... J'ai des choses à faire. On se reparle un autre jour.

Il quitta les lieux sous ce prétexte malhabile. Jaejoong s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Il était épuisé.

Le malaise et la culpabilité le rongeait. Il avait manqué énormément de tacts et de délicatesse avec Yunho et il en était bien conscient, mais il se devait de mettre cette histoire au clair avec lui. Il craignait aussi d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, il avait peur qu'un retour sur sa décision ne soit pas possible. Supporterait-il de voir Yunho avec un autre? Qu'il embrasse un autre garçon, qu'il regarde un autre garçon de la façon qu'il le regarde lui? Non, définitivement. Il avait réussi à faire croire à Jaejoong qu'il pouvait faire du bien autour de lui malgré toutes ses difficultés. Il avait réussi à le faire sentir spécial, qu'il était digne d'intérêt et de respect. Jaejoong partageait les mêmes sentiments que Yunho, mais il n'était pas résolu à faire comme Junsu et à tenter de construire une relation dans les mensonges. Avec tout l'amour et le respect qu'il portait pour Yunho, il lui était impensable de lui faire vivre tout ça. Yunho ne pouvait pas réellement prendre part dans sa vie sans y risquer sa peau. Comme à son habitude, il refusait d'être un poids pour les autres et préféraient être seul que d'être un énorme fardeau. La peur de l'échec amoureux lui faisait peur aussi : il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas au rejet de Yunho. Bref, que de raisons pour justifier qu'il n'était réellement pas prêt à vivre une relation de couple avec l'homme de ses rêves.

Il avait l'impression d'échouer partout. Il avait échoué avec sa famille, échouer à l'école, échouer professionnellement, échouer en amour et échouer avec ses amis. Il se traitait mentalement d'ordure, de bon à rien. Il se trouvait laid intérieurement. Il n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin des seules personnes qui avait cru en lui dans sa vie. Il était vraiment un être ignoble. La culpabilité et le dégoût de soi-même qu'il éprouvait était insupportable. Compulsivement, il se dirigea net vers le tiroir d'ustensile. Alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement, il se charcutait le bras, se déchargeant physiquement de ce mal envahissant qu'il éprouvait intérieurement.

* * *

Changmin frappa à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire avec un plateau repas dans les mains. Cela faisait quatre jours que Junsu n'était pas sortit de sa chambre autrement que pour aller à la toilette. Changmin le savait en piteux état et s'inquiétait pour sa santé physique et psychologique. En tant qu'ami, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'essayer de venir en faire à l'hyperactif.

- Junsu, je t'ai fait de la soupe...

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

- Il va bien falloir que tu manges, 'su...

- J'ai pas faim, je ne veux pas de soupe.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim...

- Et pourquoi pas?

Changmin ouvrit la porte et consulta son ami du regard, l'air grave.

- T'es pas sérieux, là?

Junsu était avachi sur son lit, dans un état piteux et négligé. Son regard était totalement éteint.

- Oui. Je ne cause que du tord autour de moi, je ne suis qu'une grosse blague pour tout le monde, un idiot dénué de tout jugement. J'en ai assez, Changmin. Yoochun et maintenant Jae qui se moquent de moi? Ils ont raison, je ne vaux rien. Mon père avait raison, je suis une merde. Il m'aurait abattu comme un chien et ça n'aurait fait broncher personne.

Évidemment, Junsu était très ambivalent dans sa façon de voir les choses : c'était tout, ou c'était rien. Cela faisait partit de ses couleurs. Toutefois, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant quand tout penchait pour l'obscurité puisque ce qu'il disait, il le pensait réellement dans le moment. Sa détresse était grande, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Changmin. Le cadet s'approcha de l'hyperactif.

- … Je ne crois pas que tu sois un idiot. Et je tiens à toi, beaucoup même. Moi, je serai anéanti si tu mourais. Et présentement, tu m'inquiètes, Junsu.

Et il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter : Il n'avait pas mangé, pas dormi ni s'était lavé depuis sa chicane avec Jaejoong il y a quatre jours.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges pas et que tu ne dors pas.

- Ouais, bah j'en étais incapable, j'ai ni faim, ni sommeil.

- T'as ni faim ni sommeil parce que tu consommes quoi?

- Bah... j'ai consommé de la mari, du speed, de l'alcool et de la coke.

- Les quatre derniers jours?

- Non, ça c'est seulement dans les derniers 24 heures, 'minie.

Changmin grimaça : Ces pires trips de drogues, Junsu les faisait lorsqu'il était à son moral le plus bas. Elles le sortaient de sa réalité sans avoir à y faire face à un moment ou à un autre. Elles le maintenait dans un bien-être superficiel pour ne pas avoir à affronter la douleur, la déception, la honte, les regrets. Changmin posa sa main sur le bras de son ami en signe de réconfort.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce serait important pour moi que tu manges cette soupe.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant à Junsu le plateau de nourriture. Il avait une idée en tête. Yoochun était injoignable? Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de répondre à Junsu depuis l'halloween, il y a presque deux semaines? L'ex-étudiant était à bout de nerf. La colère avait tranquillement monté en lui alors qu'il voyait son colocataire dépérir de jour en jour. C'en était assez, il avait devoir mettre lumière sur la situation une bonne fois pour toute. Chaque jour, il ravalait son ressentiment, se répétant mentalement de ne pas se mêler à cette histoire, mais il ne pouvait plus réprimé son côté interventionniste.

Il prit son téléphone résidentiel et composa le numéro de Yoochun. Une fois, cinq fois, dix fois, vingt fois peut-être. À chaque fois, personne ne répondait. Il était à chaque fois redirigé vers la boîte vocale au bout de 15 secondes. Il changea de stratégie. Il contacta Yunho, se disant que ce dernier pourrait lui expliquer le comportement abjecte de Yoochun puisqu'ils étaient de bons amis. Yunho répondit au premier appel.

- Allô?

- Bonjour Yunho, c'est Changmin. Écoute, je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je peux plus rester passif devant cette situation.

Yunho ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que Changmin pouvait lui raconter. Est-ce que c'était au sujet de Jaejoong? Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette situation l'animait-il d'une telle amertune?

- … Quelle situation?

De celle de Junsu et Yoochun! Yoochun a bien dû t'en parler, c'est ton meilleur ami!

Yunho était totalement dépassé par les événements. La situation de Junsu et Yoochun? Non, il n'était au courant de rien.

- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Changmin.

- Viens me faire croire que tu ne sais rien des rapprochements qu'il a eu entre eux à la soirée d'Halloween et de l'attitude disgracieuse qu'il a eu avec Junsu après. Voyons donc, coucher avec lui pour ensuite le fuir et l'ignorer délibérément, tu trouves que c'est un comportement louable à défendre? Des explications ne serait pas de trop!

Yunho sentait bien la colère du cadet, mais, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait de comprendre, il ne détenait pas les informations nécessaires ni pour comprendre la situation, ni pour donner des explications satisfaisantes à son interlocuteur.

- … Changmin, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes... Je n'ai pas vu Yoochun depuis la veille de l'Halloween... Avec la compétition de la troupe de danse que j'entraîne, les travaux et les examens de cette semaine... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir depuis.

Un silence lui répondit au bout de la ligne. Un silence inquiétant, il devait se l'avouer. Changmin aborda la situation d'un nouvel oeil.

- … Toi non plus, tu ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours...? Est-ce qu'il... pourrait lui être arrivé quelque chose?

Le niveau de stress de Yunho monta en flèche : la verbalisation de son inquiétude n'avait fait que l'intensifier davantage. Des éléments se rassemblaient dans sa tête. Pas de nouvelles de Yoochun depuis 12 jours. Il ne l'avait ni croiser à l'université, ni sur facebook, ni reçu un texto de sa part. Sa mère était en voyage depuis 13 jours. Yoohwan avait dû en profiter pour dormir chez des amis. Donc personne n'avait vu Yoochun depuis 12 jours?

- Je... j-j-j-j'en sais rien... M... Mais il est seul à la maison depuis 13 jours... Il...il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi et personne ne le saurait...

- … Tu... tu peux aller vérifier qu'il est chez lui? Et qu'il va bien?

- O-oui, je... je suis chez moi... Je devrais y être d'ici 15 minutes... J... je t'en redonnerai des nouvelles.

Il raccrocha et se prépara à sortir en vitesse. Son niveau d'anxiété avait atteint des records. Sans signe de vie de Yoochun depuis près de deux semaines? Les pires scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. En moins de deux minutes, il était dans sa voiture en route vers la maison de son ami. Le trajet lui parut une éternité, tout lui paraissait trop long : les feux de circulation, la distance à parcourir, les automobilistes sur la route... tout.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il sonna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il sonna à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. L'angoisse montait en lui. Il appela Yoochun, dans l'espoir que ce dernier lui réponde. Malheureusement, en appelant sur son cellulaire et à la maison, il n'eut aucune réponse. Impatient et paniqué, il leva le paillasson de l'entrée pour y prendre le double de clé qui y était caché. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la demeure.

- Yoochun? Tu es là?

Personne ne lui répondit. Toutefois, des sons bien connus vint à son oreille : celui d'une mélodie jouée au piano. Ainsi, Yoochun était dans sa chambre en train de jouer de la musique. Yunho en fut un peu soulagé, se disant qu'il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone ou à la sonnette parce que la piano avant tendance à étouffer ces sons. Il monta les marches menant à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Ce qu'il y découvrit le déconcerta totalement : Yoochun se trouvait au piano, dans un état assez médiocre, jouant frénétiquement de la musique. Des centaines et des centaines de feuilles de partition recouvraient le piano, la commode, le bureau, le lit, la bibliothèque et les planchers de sa très spacieuse chambre. Yoochun releva la tête vers lui. Il lui fait un grand sourire.

- Ah, Yunho! T'es là! Écoute, écoute!

Il se mit à jouer une mélodie rapide et complexe, mais aussi désorganisée. Rien de comparable avec les compositions qu'il avait créé auparavant.

- Je suis si inspiré! La musique, la musique, elle entre dans ma tête, je dois la mettre sur papier!

Il prit au hasard une feuille qui traînait près de lui et y griffonna des notes de musiques. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Yunho.

- Tu vas bien? Comment va ta mère? Et tes travaux? Ta compétition de danse, c'est bientôt je crois, non? Tes danseuses travaillent dure, c'est certain. Danser, tiens, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas aller danser. Je pourrais aller en club ou au zoo ou au musée, il y a plein de choses intéressantes à faire dans cette ville! Ma mère est partie en voyage, tu sais. Au Maroc, en Chine? On ne sait pas, on ne sait plus, elle fait ce qu'elle veut hein!

Yoochun parlait de manière si décousue et rapide que Yunho avait de la difficulté à le suivre. Le danseur était totalement dépassé par la situation. Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami et d'évidence, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Yoochun, Yoochun!

Il parla fort et claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention. Yoochun se tourna vers lui, tapinant du pied droit nerveusement, survolté d'une énergie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- T'es sûr que ça va?

Yoochun se leva d'un bond et fit des aller-retours ici et là dans la pièce.

- Bien sûr que ça va! Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien!

Une cloque sonna dans la tête à Yunho. Ses cours relatifs à la santé mentale remontaient à sa première année de formation, mais il s'en rappelait suffisamment pour se faire un tableau approximatif de la situation actuelle.

- … Tu dors beaucoup, ces temps-ci?

- Non, j'ai pas sommeil, pas du tout, deux heures par jour, pas plus! Je suis plein d'énergie, dormir serait une perte de temps, j'ai pas besoin de dormir!

- Tu composes beaucoup, c'est bien, mais... tu vas à tes cours?

- À mes cours? Ah oui, mes cours! Non, j'y vais plus. Il n'y en a pas de problème! Je compose de si bons morceaux que je vais devenir une célébrité, une notoriété dans le domaine musical. Tu vas voir! Pas besoin de l'école pour tout ça. Ce que je compose, c'est du solide. Tu vas voir, je vais être célèbre d'ici quelques jours!

- Et... comment tu feras pour être célèbre d'ici quelques jours si tu ne sors pas d'ici!

Cette question laissa Yoochun muet quelques instants. Il ne possédait pas de réponse à cette question problématique. Il fit la moue, contrarié, puis secoua vivement la tête.

- Tu verras, ils viendront me solliciter. Tu vas voir, ils vont venir m'offrir plein de contrats. Il n'y en a pas, de problème!

Yunho prenait mentalement des notes. Décidément, Yoochun n'était vraiment pas lui-même. Il cumulait dans sa tête les symptômes, les traits caractéristiques au comportement de son ami. Insomnie, discours décousu, rapide et abondant, hyperactivité, sentiment d'euphorie ou d'irritabilité, idées de grandeurs, manque de jugement... Il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui affectait son ami. Il s'approcha de Yoochun avec un petit sourire et lui demanda d'un ton doux, en espérant ne pas être trop confrontant :

- Dis, tu serais pas en manie, Yoochun?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 12


	15. Les Papillons de nuit : Chapitre 13

LES PAPILLONS DE NUIT

Chapitre 13

Yunho, Yoohwan et le père de Yoochun étaient assis côte à côte dans la salle d'attente de l'urgence psychiatrique de l'hôpital du coin. Les trois hommes étaient bien silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'un médecin vienne leurs donner des informations supplémentaires sur l'état de Yoochun. Soudainement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en fracas. La mère de Yoochun entra dans la salle, à cran et totalement paniquée.

- J'ai... j'ai pris le premier vol pour revenir au pays! Où est mon garçon, où est mon gars?

Yunho releva la tête et répondit calmement à la dame.

- Il est sous observation, il devait rencontrer un psychiatre sous peu pour une évaluation...

- Je pars à l'étranger pour trois semaines et c'est maintenant qu'il tombe malade! Il l'a bien choisi, son moment, lui! Et toi, t'étais où? Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que ton frère avait dérapé!?

- Hé, ce n'était pas de ma faute! J'ai dormi chez des amis! Tu m'as dit que j'aurais le droit pendant ton voyage!

- T'es resté sans nouvelle de ton frère pendant 13 jours et tu n'as pas chercher à le contacter!?

- Voyons maman! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas deviner qu'il allait virer fou!

Elle se tourna vers le père, toujours aussi furieuse.

- Et toi, tu n'es jamais là quand on en a besoin! Tu n'as pas chercher à savoir si les enfants allaient bien!

- Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils seraient seuls à la maison? Tu ne m'as même pas informé que tu partais à l'étranger! Et puis, c'est un grand garçon, il a 22 ans! Détends-toi, Chohee!

La femme s'assit face à eux, se laissant littéralement tomber sur la chaise d'hôpital peu confortable. Elle regardait au plafond, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, l'air tout à fait affolée.

- C'est ma faute! J'aurais dû trouver le moyen d'appeler à la maison, j'aurais dû t'appeler pour t'informer de mon départ, j'aurais dû remarquer qu'il était différent avant que je parte... je suis sa mère après tout!

- Mais non, maman, que tu sois partie à l'étranger ou non, il serait quand même tomber malade... C'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de personne d'autre. Et puis, vaut mieux ça qu'un accident de voiture, non? Il est encore en un morceau et avec des médocs, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

La mère de Yoochun était peu convaincue : elle se sentait terriblement coupable qu'il soit arrivé un drame à l'un de ses enfants pendant son voyage. Elle couvait Yoochun depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué la dépression cyclique il y a quelques années. Comme si le surprotéger de tout pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime. Or, cette fois, la situation la dépassait complètement. D'après l'appel qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Yunho, Yoochun était loin des symptômes de la dépression. Elle ne possédait que très peu de connaissances sur le domaine et le manque d'information et de repères ne faisaient que monter davantage son niveau d'anxiété : elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui attendrait son fils.

Le psychiatre entra dans la salle d'attente, dossier en main. Il se dirigea vers le quatuor.

- Vous êtes la famille de Park Yoochun?

- Oui...

- Parfait, suivez-moi.

Le père et la mère de Yoochun se levèrent, suivit de près par Yoohwan. Yunho resta assis, ne se sentant pas interpelé puisqu'il ne faisait pas réellement partie de la famille de Yoochun. Toutefois, la mère en avait décidé autrement : elle lui prit le bras pour l'inciter à se lever. Elle avait besoin qu'il vienne, qu'il les sécurise, qu'il réponde aux questions si le besoin se présentait. Il obéit et les suivit sans commenter. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans un bureau. Le père et la mère s'assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau derrière lequel le spécialiste était à présent assis. Il prit la parole.

- Je viens de rencontrer Yoochun pour une nouvelle évaluation. Il était maintenant dans une chambre de l'aile psychiatrique, il sera hospitalisé pour un moment indéterminé.

La mère paniquait.

- Hospitalisé pour un moment indéterminé? Mais, donnez-lui ses médicaments! Il prend des antidépresseurs! Donnez-lui s'en des plus puissants!

- Madame, augmenter la dose d'antidépresseurs ne changera rien...

- Voyons donc! La dépression cyclique, c'est pas sorcier! Il...

- Ce n'est pas de dépression cyclique que votre fils souffre. On lui a retiré ce diagnostic. Votre fils est atteint du trouble affectif bipolaire.

Yoohwan ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait entendu parler de ce trouble à l'école. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un membre de sa famille pourrait un jour en être atteint.

- Le trouble bipolaire?

- Oui. C'est un trouble de l'humeur. La personne vit des épisodes stables, des épisodes de manie et de dépression, d'où la justification de l'ancien diagnostic. Il est présentement en épisode de manie et a même quelques symptômes psychotiques.

- Psychotiques?

- Oui, psychotiques. Il a des hallucination et des délires.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau. La seule dame de la pièce se mit à pleurer, à fleur de peau à cause de tout ce stress que la situation lui faisait vivre. Le médecin parla doucement, tentant de la rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiété pas madame. Il est certain que le trouble bipolaire, c'est pour la vie, mais avec une médication adéquate et un bon entourage comme vous pourront lui faire vivre sa vie normalement. Certains bipolaires voient tous leurs symptômes supprimés par la médication. Il restera jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la médication adéquate à ses besoins. Une fois sorti d'ici, il pourra retourner à la vie normale. On va aussi vous aidez. J'ai une équipe très compétente avec moi. Elle saura répondre à toutes vos questions, vous soutenir et vous comprendre. Yoochun est entre de bonnes mains, je vous assure.

Les parents du malade furent rassurés par les paroles réconfortantes du médecin. L'expérience lui avait appris que l'on ne pouvait laisser la famille seule sans ressource. Les diagnostic bouleversent et inquiètent les proches. L'éducation et l'empathie était de mise. Le père questionna le psychiatre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

- Oui, mais pas plus d'une ou deux personnes à la fois. Peut-être que vous et votre conjointe pourriez aller le voir pour commencer?

- C'est mon ex-femme.

- Oh, excusez mes propos. Allez-y comme bon vous semble.

L'ex-couple se consulta du regard et décida d'un commun accord d'y aller à deux. Tous sortirent du bureau de consultation non sans une dernière salutation du psychiatre. Les parents suivirent le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils alors que Yoohwan et Yunho revinrent à la salle d'attente.

- Waouh... Bipolaire, t'imagines? Jamais j'aurais cru que Yoochun était bipolaire. Je croyais qu'il fallait passer rapidement d'un émotion à l'autre pour être bipolaire! Mais Yoochun est calme et... « stable »...

- Non...c'est un mythe, la croyance que les changements d'humeur se font drastiquement dans une même journée. Les hauts et les bas du trouble bipolaire doivent s'échelonner sur des semaines ou des mois... Les changements rapides et brusques d'humeur, c'est autre chose...

- Ah ouais? Genre quoi?

- Hum... ça peut être simplement un trait de caractère... Sinon de l'impulsivité ou de la difficulté à gérer ses émotions, de l'hypersensibilité... Ça pourrait aussi être un trait d'un autre trouble comme le TDA/H ou le trouble de la personnalité limite.

- T'en connais des choses! Comment sais-tu tout ça?

- J'ai eu des cours sur la santé mentale... et j'ai fait un stage dans une institution psychiatrique.

- Toi, tu savais que Yoochun était bipolaire?

- Non... Je ne m'en saurais jamais douté. Après tout, il n'a eu que des épisodes dépressifs auparavant... et l'hiver en plus. Ça collait bien avec le diagnostic de dépression saisonnière.

- … Tu crois que Junsu va rester avec lui, en sachant tout ça?

- Mais bien s... Ah, Junsu! Un peu plus et je l'oubliais celui-là!

En effet, il avait oublié de joindre Changmin pour l'informer sur la situation de Yoochun. Après tout, ils s'étaient laissés sur une note de panique après leur appel téléphonique. Or, en découvrant Yoochun en manie, il n'avait pas penser rappeler pour donner les nouvelles du moment.

- Je reviens, Yoohwan, j'ai un appel à faire.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement puisque l'usage du cellulaire était interdit à l'intérieur des lieux. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sortit son cellulaire et appela Changmin, espérant qu'il décroche rapidement.

- Oui allô?

- Changmin?

Le cadet reconnut la voix de Yunho au bout du fil. Son cœur battait très vite, incroyablement nerveux à l'idée que les nouvelles que le danseur avait à lui donner détruisent Junsu davantage. Cependant, il devait assumer cet appel puisqu'il avait lui-même pris l'initiative de contacter Yunho pour avoir le cœur net sur toute cette histoire. Il inspira longuement avant de répondre.

- Oui, Yunho? As-tu des nouvelles de Yoochun?

- Oui... J'ai... j'ai des éclaircissements à te donner.

- C'est de bonne ou de mauvaise augure?

- … Hum... ça dépend de la façon dont tu perçois les choses... Je crois que ça pourrait soulager Junsu, jusqu'à un certain point... En fait, Yooch...

- Attends, attends. Je vais donner le téléphone à Junsu. Après tout, c'est le principal concerné par cette histoire.

Changmin traversa l'appartement, se rendant à la chambre de son ami. Il cogna à la porte, puis entra sans attendre. Junsu écoutait la télévision, bouteille de vin en main. Changmin s'avança à sa hauteur et lui tendit le téléphone.

- C'est pour toi.

Junsu releva les yeux et consulta son ami du regard, un peu confus. Il était rare, donc inhabituel qu'on l'appelle directement à la maison et non sur son cellulaire. De plus, le regard de son ami le troublait, car son intensité démontrait bien que l'appel était loin d'être anodin. Il prit le combiné avec hésitation, se racla la gorgée pour tenter d'avoir une voix sobre.

- Allô?

- Junsu? C'est Yunho... il faut que je te parle de Yoochun.

L'hyperactif ouvrit grand les yeux et releva le regard pour croiser à nouveau celui de son ami. Il questionnait Changmin du regard, tentant de lui soutirer des réponses, des impressions, des explications qui auraient pu le soulager. Changmin ne fit que prendre et serrer sa main libre, restant bien réservé sur ses impressions. Junsu déglutit.

- Je... T... Il t'a demandé de m...m'appeler?

- Non... En fait, il n'aurait pas été réellement en état de le faire. Il est à l'hôpital.

Le coeur de Junsu rata un battement juste avant de battre à tout allure. Yunho rectifia rapidement ses paroles, devinant bien qu'il devait stresser Junsu davantage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne craint pas pour sa vie ou rien de ça! Par contre... il est hospitalisé pour un moment indéterminé...

- Tu..P... Pourquoi tu m'appelles pour me dire ça, Yunho? Ça ne me concerne plus... Yoochun et moi, on est plus ensemble... il ne veut plus de moi.

- Il te la dit clairement?

- Il m'a ignoré pendant deux semaines. Je crois que oui, le message est assez clair.

- Et il était dans son état normal la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu?

Le prostitué serra la main de son ami plus fort, stressé plus que jamais. En effet, Yoochun n'était pas dans son état normal. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Alors peut-être que Yoochun ne l'avait pas rejeté? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas joué les opportunistes? Junsu ne savait plus quoi en penser, il en voulait terriblement au musicien depuis deux semaines et se rendait compte que c'était peut-être en vain.

- O-Oui... Hum... plus... énergique, verbomoteur...et... « impulsif »...

- Je me suis rendu chez lui plus tôt aujourd'hui et hum... Il n'était pas dans son état normal... En fait, il était en manie. Yoochun est bipolaire.

Junsu sursauta intérieurement. Tout se plaçait dans sa tête. Effectivement, il était inhabituel que Yoochun lui saute dessus de cette façon. Il était inhabituel que Yoochun le laisse seul avec lui-même le lendemain matin. Il était inhabituel que Yoochun ne lui donne pas signe de vie pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Il était soulagé de ne finalement pas avoir été proscrit de la vie de Yoochun. Toutefois, d'un autre côté, il se sentait affreusement coupable de ne pas avoir chercher à le contacter, à avoir tout simplement abandonné toute idée de le revoir. Il lui en avait voulu, il l'avait maudit mentalement à de nombreuses reprises pour finalement se rendre compte que toute cette rancœur n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être.

- Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, 'su... Je ne suis pas réellement au courant de la situation malaisante qu'il a pu avoir entre vous, seul Changmin m'en a fait un petit survol. Mais je peux t'assurer que Yoochun, c'est un mec bien. Il ne t'aurais jamais fait du mal. Il n'était pas très « fonctionnel » ces derniers temps. En fait, il était pas fonctionnel du tout. J'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas trop, il a beaucoup à offrir malgré la maladie.

Junsu n'était pas du tout rebuté par la maladie. Après tout, il avait aussi son package de diagnostic : TDAH, trouble panique et trouble de la personnalité limite, il avait bien plus de quoi effrayer Yoochun.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas du tout rebuté... je suis tellement... soulagé... Il... il va bien?

- Hum, plus ou moins... c'est pas doux, la manie. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Il était totalement désorganisé et illusionné. Mais il est entre bonnes mains à présent. Dès qu'ils vont trouvé une médication adéquate, il sortira de l'hôpital.

- Je... je peux le voir?

- Si tu veux, oui, bien sûr... mais il n'est pas lui même en ce moment. Il serait peut-être mieux d'attendre un peu, le temps qu'il revienne à lui-même.

- Ouin... mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie d'être là pour lui et de le supporter. En santé ou non, je me dois d'être présent pour lui.

Yunho sourit à l'autre bout du fil. Il était heureux d'entendre Junsu aussi ouvert face aux particularités que la maladie de Yoochun comportait. De le voir si solidement attaché et fidèle à Yoochun le rendait même jaloux. Lui aussi, il aurait bien voulu que son amour soit réciproque. Jaejoong avait conquis son coeur depuis leur première rencontre et ses chances d'une relation s'étaient abruptement évanouies pour lui. La pilule était encore dure à avaler. Junsu le sortit de ses songes.

- Merci beaucoup Yunho... tu fais ma journée, ma semaine... mes deux dernières semaines même...

- Remercies plutôt Changmin. Tout ça, c'est grâce à lui. S'il ne m'aurait pas appeler, Yoochun ne serait peut-être pas sous soins en ce moment.

Yunho donna les coordonnées de l'hôpital et de la chambre où était hospitalisé Yoochun. Après avoir mis fin à l'appel, Junsu releva la tête vers son ami. Il lui fit un grand sourire, reconnaissant et ému.

- Merci Changmin... je te suis tellement reconnaissant... jamais je ne pourrais te prouver à quel point je le suis...

- Ça va, Junsu. Je voulais que mon ami retrouve sa joie de vivre et pour ça, il fallait avoir le cœur net sur cette histoire, peu importe si le bilan était positif ou non... De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Yoochun et toi, c'est pas terminé?

- Hum, il semblerait que non...!

Il prit le temps de raconter à Changmin ce que Yunho lui avait dit sur Yoochun. Il passa la soirée à ramasser sa chambre, celle-ci dans un si grand désordre qu'elle en était insalubre. Il prit sa douche, se rasa et fit sa lessive. Il devait se reprendre en main. Maintenant, il était motivé à retrouver la forme. Son entrain et son énergie était de retour, sa bonne humeur ne prenant pas de temps à grimper en flèche.

* * *

Junsu revenait de sa première visite pour Yoochun à l'hôpital. La rencontre fut brève car Yoochun avait une rencontre avec le psychiatre peu de temps après son arrivée. Or, de toute manière, le contact avait été difficile : L'un comme l'autre avait été content de se voir, mais il avait été impossible pour Junsu de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec Yoochun puisque ce dernier était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Sautant du coq à l'âne, parlant sans arrêt de sujets de conversation inusités, Junsu avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à le suivre.

Or, il n'avait pas cru que ce serait autrement : avec ses années de prostitution, il avait rencontrer des hommes de toutes sortes. Considérant qu'une personne sur quatre aura un trouble de santé mentale dans sa vie, il avait évidemment déjà eu comme client des hommes ayant des maladies plus lourdes ou tout simplement instables : des hommes aux symptômes psychotiques qui ne prenaient pas leur médication, il en avait croisé plusieurs. Yoochun avait des symptômes bien typiques à la manie et Junsu savait bien qu'une fois bien soignée, il redeviendrait à la « normale ». Avec un peu de patience et du soutien, il allait remonter la pente. Toutefois, une question s'imposait : Junsu était-il en mesure de supporter et d'aider Yoochun à retrouver une stabilité alors que lui-même était une personne ambivalente et inégale?

Les derniers jours lui prouvaient bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire face à la déception. Il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre à une seule personne pour accéder à son bonheur et s'effondrer ensuite au premier pépin. On ne peut pas définir notre existence entière conditionnellement à l'estime que les autres nous accordent et Junsu allait devoir le comprendre et évoluer en conséquence. Peut-être que ce nouveau rayon de soleil qui s'annonçait à l'horizon allait pousser Junsu à prendre du pouvoir sur sa vie?

Il monta l'escalier qui menait à son appartement, saluant la fratrie de Nilu qui jouait dehors, puis entra chez lui. Alors qu'il se déchaussait, il reconnut deux voix qu'il connaissait bien, il décida sur le vif d'écouter discrètement la conversation avant d'annoncer sa présence.

- Je sais pas si je peux te laisser faire ça... Après tout, t'es son ami. Tu pouvais pas lui dire des choses aussi dégradantes.

- Je sais, 'Minie! Et je m'en veux terriblement... Je... j'étais énormément angoissé par toute cette histoire et Junsu ne m'a pas sécurisé, il m'a fait que culpabiliser davantage... L'opinion de Junsu compte beaucoup pour moi... J'étais blessé et je l'ai attaqué personnellement car j'étais sur la défensive...

- T'es en train de chercher des excuses, là...

- Je sais, je sais... Ça explique, mais ça n'excuse rien... Mais je dois regagner son amitié. Il le faut. C'est mon meilleur ami. Tout ne peut pas se terminer comme ça...

- Je sais pas trop, Jae... Je veux pas lui imposer votre rencontre. Il t'en veut beaucoup et je crois qu'il m'en voudrait si je me mêlais de votre querelle.

- On a tellement traversé de choses ensemble... Je vais tout faire pour qu'il me pardonne, parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer de lui. Je ne veux pas un autre meilleur ami, je veux Junsu. Il est irremplaçable et extraordinaire. C'est mon soleil. Il me fait rire, il me fait sourire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour me rendre heureux et j'en ferais de même pour lui.

Ledit Junsu s'avança, sortant du vestibule, devant à la vue des occupants du salon. Changmin et Jaejoong le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ils gardèrent le silence, tous les deux pris au dépourvu. Junsu s'approcha de ses deux amis les bras croisés. Il observa Jaejoong avec un air incrédule. Jaejoong se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.

- Junsu, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, je...

- C'est vrai que je suis ton soleil?

Jaejoong le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Il fit un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr, je le pense vraiment...

Contre toute attente, Junsu franchit le dernier pas entre eux et serra Jaejoong contre lui. Dès qu'il l'avait entendu parler de la situation alors qu'il était au vestibule, il avait déjà pris la décision de pardonner son ami. Après tout, aucun des deux étaient des personnes faciles à vivre. Impulsif et délinquants à leurs heures, ils n'étaient pas des enfants de choeur. Junsu ne voulait plus lui faire la tête.

- Je m'excuse 'su...

- Moi aussi... je t'ai jugé sur tes décisions je crois pas que j'en avais le droit...

Tout était pardonné. Après tout, ils étaient des gars et n'aimaient pas se prendre la tête pour des querelles. Les trois amis retrouvèrent tranquillement leur complicité et se rassemblèrent autour d'une bière et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Junsu pris le temps de raconter à Jaejoong l'histoire particulière qui était survenue avec Yoochun. Jaejoong l'écoutait avec attention. Il était bien conscient de la gravité de la situation, il était malgré tout bien content que l'histoire d'amour de son ami ne se termine pas douloureusement. Il n'en tenait maintenant qu'à lui que son histoire en soit de même...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 13


End file.
